Entwined
by kittikat8531
Summary: Third after CLG. Primarily R season anime. All the changes before are having effects on everything else, and everyone knows more than they let on. T for violence, etc. Please R&R. Now finished!
1. Look Who's Back

AN: Hi, and welcome back. For those that didn't know yet, I decided to edit through the stories in this series and repost. 'Time Travel Trouble' has already been done and it's unlikely that I'll repost the story between these two- 'Can't Let Go'- since it's largely unchanged even after editing. I realize I should be working on the SuperS story, but I'm largely lacking motivation and ideas, so send me some if you have any, as I rather despise that season. Anyway. This one, unlike TTT, has undergone some fairly serious changes. The original plot is primarily intact, but for those of you who have already read this the Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion of the other timeline have been removed. I ultimately decided they weren't necessary, though of course you can tell me if you think I'm wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and never will, and that applies to every chapter of this story as I can't be troubled to add it to each one when I'm posting them all at once.

88888888

_ Last time I wrote, my friends brought me home after we fought the Makaiju and my mother seemed to know who we were. Now I'll explain what else we learned and where I'm going. You see, diary, my mother says she's known I was Sailor Moon from the beginning. There were still shocks- my Senshi told her everything, and finding out the family pet could talk was a surprise. Mama didn't say anything about what she knew to Papa or Shingo. She decided to just be there. _

_ I can't say how much it means to me. Sure, the girls and I have each other, but it's hard. Mama just lets me talk. I told her about the Silver Millennium and my involvement with Mamo-chan. She was a little worried at first because of the age difference, but she understands how much he means to me._

_ Kunzite will take me to the Moon today. I don't think Mother will be there, though I don't know why. The Ginzuishou and I will rest. Mama told Papa and Shingo I'm going on a trip with the others, but it'll only be Luna and I. After that Kunzite will escort Mamo-chan to Elysian. When we come back we'll be our old selves again. _

88888888

Usagi closed the diary as her mother finished making breakfast, locking it and returning it to its drawer as she glanced at her guardian. "Ready to go?"

"Of course," Luna replied, though she eyed her carrier agitatedly. "I'd prefer to walk, though."

"Kunzite can transport us more easily this way."

The Mauan allowed her charge to settle her in the bag with reluctance. The blonde liked it - the backpack was well padded for Luna's comfort and she could keep her head out. Usagi headed downstairs. The cat took a moment to complain about her bouncing on the steps.

Her mother had a platter of pancakes on the table, where she was sitting with a large mug of coffee and the morning newspaper. "Good morning, dear," Ikuko murmured as her daughter came in.

"Good morning," she replied as she helped herself to the food. "This looks great."

The older woman smiled. "If you'd like, I can put the rest in a bag for later."

The blonde nodded before downing a glass of milk and getting up, moving Luna's carrier to her shoulder and grabbing the bag she'd packed. Her mother handed her the extra pancakes, which she slipped into a side pocket. "I'll be back in a few days."

The older woman kissed the top of her child's head as she took the dishes to the sink. "Be careful, Usagi."

"I will, Mama. Bye!"

Usagi ran out the door and down the street. The park wasn't far, but Kunzite was always early and she wanted to beat him there. Walking into their clearing, she set her things on the ground before climbing to a low limb in one of the trees. Leaning back, the girl stared at the clouds visible through the leaves. It wasn't long until she fell asleep.

She woke to voices calling her and nearly fell. Catching a branch, she managed to regain her balance. Mamoru and Kunzite watched her as Luna rolled her eyes.

"Are you coming, Usako? Or are you staying up there all day?"

His girlfriend childishly stuck her tongue out as she climbed down and gathered her belongings. "For your information, Mamo-chan, I was not intending to stay in the tree all day. I fell asleep."

He snickered. "Nice to see you'll never be a morning person."

"It's not my fault you wanted to leave at such a ridiculous time. Can we go now?" she demanded.

Kunzite nodded, expression unreadable. "Of course. Take my arm, Usagi-hime."

She did, making sure her grip was firm and shooting one last look at Mamoru before they vanished.

88888888

The general lingered only long enough to make sure Usagi was going to be okay before he took his leave. She turned Luna loose and looked around. Her ancient home had been destroyed during the Dark Kingdom's attack. The palace of her childhood was in ruins. All that remained was the Prayer Room, the resting place of the Ginzuishou.

She laid one hand against the door, unsure. Princess Serenity had never crossed the threshold. To enter would prove once and for all she was the Moon Queen despite not having taken the throne. The teen shook her head, brushing the uncomfortable thoughts aside. Her henshin broach opened, Ginzuishou flashing. The entrance melted away as if it had never existed. Taking a deep breath, Usagi stepped inside.

The girl turned in a slow circle, taking everything in. The walls were translucent crystal of varying shades, but no one could see inside. It was one of the enchantments of the tower, spells that let it survive war and a millennium of neglect. The Eternity Main System she recognized, but it was silent and defunct. There was a winding staircase curling around the space, leading to the Prayer Room above. Luna stayed outside, but it didn't matter. Her guardian couldn't enter that most sacred of locations.

Usagi began the climb, determined to make the attempt before her nerve failed. The door to the Prayer Room was more imposing than the one below. Curling script twined the edges, written in the ancient language that had existed before the planets developed different tongues. It was unlikely anyone knew it now except her. Or Mercury, when her memories resurfaced. It was a warning that only a king or queen of the Moon's bloodline could enter. The last line read "May the Ginzuishou light the way".

She passed her hand over the Crystal Star, releasing the jewel from its setting. It came to her hand without a fuss, light spilling from its depths. It meant a lot, having the legendary crystal. Even in her past, it had only been in her hands a few times. Never mind it was hers as it had never belonged to anyone else.

Not sure what else to do, she asked the Ginzuishou to open the door. The light intensified and as it did physical locks slid back while the magical ones released as well. The crystal dimmed as Usagi stepped in.

It was dark, but seconds later lights began to glow in lines on the ceiling. The center of the room was occupied by a podium meant for the Ginzuishou. This was the source of silver power, the magical focus of the entire world. She had been out of contact with it for so long - the sheer strength of it was making her giddy. It was almost like drinking an entire bottle of champagne. Coming to the Moon and the Prayer Room was exactly what she'd needed. Setting the crystal in place, she sat with her back against the pillar.

Closing her eyes, time ceased to exist. She linked to her home, feeling the pain from the deaths of its people. The Moon was hurt by the loss but as it healed her, her presence was helping it regain strength as well. Their hearts twined together, something that hadn't happened since she'd died. As it did, a dark threat seemed to loom on time's horizons.

Usagi knew Selene was there before she opened her eyes. Regardless of the power in the Prayer Room, the Moon Lady was brighter still. The goddess had created the great kingdom. She would always be its guiding light.

"Welcome home, granddaughter." When the girl didn't return the sentiment, she continued. "Unlike your mother before you, you have inherited some of the foresight of the gods. You know things that have not yet occurred."

"I only See Endymion."

"True Sight is beyond your grasp, but you can feel things coming, can you not?"

"I don't like it, but there's another battle approaching. I don't understand. It's here, but it's in other times too. I know part of it involves the child I'll have someday. The rest, I don't know."

"When you chose to return after you defeated Metallia, you set yourself on a difficult path," the goddess explained. "You may never know true peace. At the same time, you will be happy."

"Never without a price."

The goddess's smile was tired. "There is no easy way for you, child. Nor will this be the last fight, though it may be the hardest to bear. You must find strength in yourself as never before."

"You mean what I've Seen will really happen."

"I cannot say; this is something you must learn for yourself. Your love transcends all, little princess. Have faith in that. Hold it in your heart through everything."

She vanished, leaving her grandchild to her thoughts once more.

88888888

Usagi had been excited to go to the Moon, but after what she'd learned she couldn't wait to leave. Her time was spent trying to piece visions together, but she didn't want to See them. She wanted to believe she could have a peaceful life, however briefly.

Kunzite appeared and bowed, jerking the girl from her meditations. She didn't understand the gesture until she realized she'd been Princess Serenity since entering the Prayer Room. She closed her eyes and stripped that identity away. She wanted to be a human girl as long as possible.

"How's Mamo-chan?" the blonde asked as she stuffed Luna in her carrier without hearing her protests. Once accomplished, she grabbed the rest of her things.

"Fully recovered," Kunzite responded. "His magic is replenished; his health has returned. No need to worry, Usagi-hime."

She let the honorific pass with a roll of her eyes. "Good. Can we go?"

He studied her. "Did something happen?"

"No," she lied. "I just want to see him."

He was still suspicious, but he didn't argue. Taking his arm, the world around them changed from the ruins of the Moon to the lush grass of the clearing on Earth. Mamoru was sitting nearby, book in hand. He heard the burst of displaced air signifying a teleport and looked up. The lovers' gazes meshed and she gave her things to Kunzite before throwing herself into his embrace.

Usagi let herself forget in his arms. It was more comfortable to be with him and ignore the rest of the world. They might have stayed that way forever if the Senshi hadn't stormed the clearing, eager to welcome them back. She met them with enthusiasm and a bright smile. Rei watched with thinly veiled suspicion, but it was ignored. If she'd Seen something, Usagi didn't want to hear about it.

The girls had things to do, so they didn't linger long. Kunzite took Luna to Usagi's house, leaving her alone with her mate again. Mamoru had, over the course of the cheery greetings, returned to his book. She took the time to look him over. He looked good, a definite improvement over how he'd seemed after their last battle. Going to Elysian had done wonders.

Eventually Mamoru caught his girlfriend staring and quirked one brow. "If you expect me to pass out or something, you'll be waiting a long time. I'm fine. Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

Mamoru frowned. "I know you better than that. What happened?"

She had to think about what she could say. "Selene came to me while I was on the Moon. There's another battle coming."

He sighed, brushing one hand through his heavy hair. "I'm not surprised, but I was hoping we'd have more time. Is there anything else?"

"Nothing important," the blonde demurred. He didn't press. If he had, she might've told him everything.

"Want to go to Crown and get a milkshake?" he offered.

"Sure! I haven't seen Motoki-onii-san in ages."

Mamoru chuckled, putting the book he'd been reading (_Quantum Mechanics and its Applications_- not for school) in his bag. "We've been busy, after all."

So they walked to the arcade, not minding the comfortable silence. The pair took seats at the counter as Motoki dashed over, elated to see them.

"Usagi-chan! Mamoru-kun! Where have you been?"

She had to smother a laugh. "I was out of town visiting relatives. Old Mamoru-baka was locked in his apartment studying, I guess. He's desolate without me."

Mamoru mock-growled, but everyone snickered. "I was not locked in my apartment studying, thank you," he said in an injured tone.

"Sure, buddy," Motoki-onii-san chuckled. "So what'll it be today? I'm off in a few minutes if you guys want to talk."

"That would be great," Mamoru agreed. "But first, I promised the lady a milkshake. Her usual, and a coffee for me."

The other two rolled their eyes at his order. Motoki fixed the drinks, including a vanilla shake for himself, before handing his apron to the other worker. They settled into a booth.

"Sooo…" he drawled. "What's the deal with you two? I thought you weren't a couple or anything."

They exchanged looks. "We've been together for a while, but we had stalkers and didn't want to get each other in trouble," Usagi explained. It was the most simplified version of events she could give.

"Stalkers?" repeated Motoki. "Both of you? At once?"

Mamoru nodded. "A brother and sister pair. Crazy ones."

He stared at them with huge eyes. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine," the blonde assured him. "They left a week ago and things have been normal since. What's been going on here?"

"Those weird attacks stopped," he explained. "No one's sure why. Something odd also happened at the Juuban Odyssey- the top floors are wrecked."

"Really?" the girl asked, feigning mild interest. "That's odd."

"What about you?" Mamoru said. "How's Reika-san?"

They talked about little things until the couple was ready to go home. Mamoru told them he had a test in calculus he had to study for.

For a while, Usagi had been able to forget again.

She walked home slowly, taking time to enjoy the sunlight, breeze, and chirping birds. She could smell the flowers' perfume in the air. It was mid-autumn, but it was warm enough that she was glad of her tank top and skirt.

It wouldn't be long before the new enemy arrived. A day or two. She wasn't ready. Never would be, but there had been so little time.

The thoughts ruined her enjoyment of the lovely day. By the time Usagi reached her house, she had worked herself into a fine temper. She couldn't stand the thought of her quiet life being upset again. Ignoring her mother, the teen locked herself in her bedroom. She was tired and rest would help put things in perspective.

Her dreams were an old reminder. The end of the Silver Millennium bore down on her and she screamed the pain of Endymion's death. A silent spectator, Usagi watched Sailor Saturn cut off the last breaths of her dying world.

That familiar torture became something worse. It started out well- she and Mamoru were getting married. It turned dark, she fell away, and a deep voice told Mamoru being with her would kill her. The vision shifted to them facing each other. He looked so cold, so hard. He told her he didn't love her and sent her away. Unable to take it, the distraught Usagi clawed her way out of the nightmare.

Luna, who'd convinced Ikuko to unlock the door, sat at the end of the bed staring. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?"

"A vision," she said, too upset to make excuses. "A bad one."

"It could just have been a dream," her guardian offered. "They don't all come true."

She shook her head. "This will. Something's wrong, Luna, very wrong."

"You said a new enemy was coming. I feel it too. What else did you See?"

Usagi couldn't think about those visions without wanting to scream. "No. I don't want to talk about it. I have school in the morning and I need to sleep. Is that all right?"

The cat nodded, curling into a ball herself. "You'll tell me when you're ready?"

She glanced out the window. "Who else do I have to tell?"

Luna didn't reply, already asleep.

88888888

Usagi raced home after school to change- she and Mamoru had plans for the rest of the afternoon and she didn't want to go wearing her uniform. Her father tried protesting, but her mother cut him off saying she'd already given permission and warning him not to ruin it for their daughter. Said girl slipped out as they argued.

It was a gorgeous day. She and Mamoru strolled casually to the lake, and he rowed them to the center. She tripped getting out of the boat afterwards, but he caught her. They shared a tender kiss there on the dock.

From there, things became… odd. A pink-haired child fell from the sky just like the day that had brought them together, landing on the blonde before rolling onto her mate. They both stared, recognizing her at once.

"Give me the Ginzuishou!" she demanded.

That made them focus. "Chibiusa!" they said in unison.

She paused, caught off-guard. "Nooo..."

Usagi shook her head. "Who else would fall on us like that? Or look like you?"

She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "You shouldn't recognize me. Puu said so."

"Yes, well," Mamoru drawled. "We do. Could you let us up?"

She scrambled to the side as they got to their feet, brushing themselves off. "Anyway. No, I'm not giving you the Ginzuishou," the blonde said firmly.

She pouted, and for a moment Usagi thought she was looking at a younger version of herself, albeit with pink hair. "But I need it!"

Mamoru knelt so he was on her level. "We understand that, but Usako can't just hand it over. It belongs to her. You have to tell us what's wrong so we can help."

"This isn't how it's supposed to work!"

"Humor us," the blonde suggested. "What's going on, sweetheart?"

There must have been something in Usagi's tone or posture that reminded the child of her mother. She began sobbing. "It's Mama!" she cried. "Bad people hurt Mama and I need the Ginzuishou to save her!"

Mamoru and Usagi shared alarmed looks over her head. "Chibiusa, why don't I already have the Ginzuishou? I mean, why doesn't she?"

She shrugged, still crying, and Mamoru caught her in a tight hug. "Okay, we won't talk about it now. She needs somewhere to calm down. I'd offer to let her stay with me, but I'm not home enough to take care of her."

"Let's go to your apartment for the time being," his mate suggested. "We can figure out what to do once we're alone."

He nodded and they began making their way to his place. "I'm sorry," he said after several minutes' silence. "I guess we're not going out for dinner."

"Don't worry about it," she answered. "You can make something."

They managed to get to an empty elevator. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, since it would've been hard to explain them being seen with a child who looked so much like her. They needed a cover story. Mamoru settled Chibiusa in his bed while the younger teen put water on for tea. He came out quietly, shutting the door behind him. She was about to say something, but he suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"What's that for?" she asked as he let go.

He stared into the distance for a moment. "Things won't be the same after this. Not just the battle, something else. I can't explain."

"Then don't try. We have things that need our attention now. The future can wait till it bloody well gets here."

Both his brows shot up at her irritation, but he didn't comment. Pulling out a pan, he gathered the ingredients for stir fry. She started rice, one of the few things she could do in the kitchen. "Something needs to be done about Chibiusa. She'll attract trouble if only because she's young and won't have control of her magic yet."

"That's not all," Usagi sighed. "I'm only guessing, but I think part of this is about her. She'll need protection. She's not from this time, so she has no papers, no ID, and no family except us."

"We've seen her do things with the toy she carries. It could help. Pluto wouldn't have let her time-travel without some sort of protection, would she?"

She shook her head. "They're close, so there must be a way for Chibiusa to fit in here. Given our resemblance, she'd have to be related to me. Then my mom could take care of her."

The vegetables were ready, so he slid them into the pan. "That's the best chance we have. We're in for a fight, aren't we?"

"Whoever hurt me must have tried to stop her from coming here. If they can time-travel, they'll be looking for her. She's young and scared; she won't be able to keep her magic under control. Someone will need to be with her all the time."

"Your mother knows. Have Luna give her a communicator so she can contact us if something happens. Any idea how long we have?" Mamoru asked.

"It depends on how long we can keep her calm."

The bedroom door opened and Chibiusa walked into the room rubbing her eyes. "I'm hungry."

Mamoru turned off the burner. "You're just in time. Dinner's ready." He separated the food onto three plates and added rice before passing them out. Chibiusa stared at it for a moment before eating. "Chibiusa-chan, is there anything else we should know? Are you in trouble?" he asked.

She nodded. "The bad people tried to catch me, but Mama's Senshi made sure I got away. Puu sent me here because she said there were people who could help."

"We will," Usagi promised, "but we need to know what to expect."

The little girl stared at them for a long time. "You're Mama and Papa, Puu said. Are you really?"

"I think so," Mamoru responded. "We didn't know until we heard it from Pluto, but you have Usako's name and look a lot like her. That ball is the spitting image of her cat."

"What does your mother look like?" the blonde asked.

"She's beautiful! She wears a pretty white gown and has a moon on her forehead."

"Does she wear her hair like mine?" Chibiusa nodded. "And the moon, it's gold and opens up, right?" Another nod. Usagi focused on the Ginzuishou in the Crystal Star but didn't reveal it. Her crescent flashed for a moment. "Like this?"

"You are Mama!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into the teen's lap. "What about Papa? Is he Papa?"

Mamoru grinned. "Let me guess… he really likes roses and wears a mask?"

"Yeah!"

/Why would you assume her father wears a mask?/

He shrugged. /It seemed like a reasonable guess. I don't know why./ He became Tuxedo Kamen. "Something like this?"

She tilted her head. "Not quite… The colors are wrong."

"I'm sure your father had some growing to do before he became your father," Usagi said. "We all have growing to do before then. And if Puu was right about my being your mom, wouldn't she be right about your dad too?"

Everyone let the subject drop after that. Chibiusa turned on the television as her future parents retreated to the kitchen with the excuse of cleaning up. They were trying to make plans, but there wasn't much to go on until they knew what they were up against.

Usagi glanced at her watch once they'd discussed the little they knew. "I should take Chibiusa home." She raised her voice a little. "Chibiusa-chan?"

She came in looking exhausted. "Yes, Mama?"

"Do you have any way to create an identity for yourself, Chibiusa-chan? You need to go to school, and most of my family can't know who you really are."

She held up her toy. "This is Luna-P. Puu taught me how to convince people they know me. I can make everyone think I'm your cousin."

"Great!" Usagi exclaimed. "If you're my cousin, we should act like it. It's okay to be nice or call me Mama if we're alone or with people I say you can trust, but the rest of the time we should argue or something. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she said quietly, "but I don't want to. I want you to like me!"

Mamoru lifted her for a hug. "Of course she likes you, but we're trying to protect you. You need to be a normal little girl."

Chibiusa agreed reluctantly, but she didn't want to let go of him. In the end they decided to walk to Usagi's house together. One could stay with Chibiusa while the other explained. Once there, Usagi realized her father was out- probably on assignment. Shingo had plans with a friend too, which simplified things. The explanations could be made just to Ikuko and Luna.

"Mama! Luna! I'm home!"

Her mother stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Welcome back. Who's this?"

The petite teen was completely unsure of how to begin. "Mama, this is… Um…"

Mamoru took pity on her and stepped in. "Usako said she told you about us, right? Well, this is Chibiusa-chan. She's from the future."

"Chibiusa?" her mother repeated. "Usagi-chan mentioned her, but she never said who she was."

The little girl hopped down from Mamoru's arms to introduce herself. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Usagi? Why does she have your name?"

"Well…" This was more awkward than they'd thought. "She's my daughter. Or she'll be my daughter some time in the future. I don't know when."

"I'm from the thirtieth century," Chibiusa piped in.

"Thirtieth century," Ikuko repeated faintly. "Of course."

"Mama, she has to stay with us," Usagi said urgently. "She needs to be protected."

That seemed to anchor her mom. "She's in trouble."

Usagi nodded. "Something bad happened in her time and she barely got away. We can deal with whatever it was later. Right now she needs to stay somewhere safe. She can create a cover for herself; everyone will think she's my cousin."

The older woman reached for Chibiusa. "So someday you'll be my granddaughter?" she asked with a smile. "Imagine, my baby having a baby. You look just like her."

Chibiusa let her grandmother hug her. "You like me?"

"Oh, you poor girl, just because bad guys did terrible things doesn't mean people won't like you. I like you. I'm sure Usagi-chan likes you, and Mamoru-san. Don't let what happened upset you."

Chibiusa turned against Ikuko's chest and cried, which strangely was a relief. She'd been too calm for a child going through so much. Once she stopped, Ikuko passed her to Mamoru and gestured her daughter over to the side.

"Let's get the attic cleaned up. There's a bed up there for her, and enough old things of yours to make it comfortable. Has she eaten?"

"Yes. Why don't you stay with her? I can take care of the room. You should introduce Chibiusa to Luna. She'll need to be with her as often as possible."

"All right. You would know how to make her feel at home more than I would."

Usagi shook her head. "She's my child in the future. I don't know her yet, and she doesn't talk about what happened or anything else from her time." She sighed, brushing her fringe back in annoyance. "I'll see what I can do."

It took some work since the attic was rarely used, but finally she was satisfied she'd done the best she could for the night. Chibiusa was bound to be tired. The teen headed back down, scooping her sleeping form from her mother's arms and trekking up the stairs once more to tuck her in. She seemed to have slept through the whole thing, but she reached for Usagi when she went to leave.

"Thank you."

Usagi sat on the side of her bed and took her hands. "You don't have to thank me, Chibiusa-chan. Even if you weren't my child I'd help you. Get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

She was asleep before her future mom got to the door. The blonde smiled before rejoining Ikuko and Mamoru in the living room. "She's out like a light."

"Good," he said. "I was worried about her. She's so young."

"About five, I think. Mama?"

The older woman nodded. "That seems right. Usagi-chan, what kind of person would be trying to hurt a little girl?"

"I don't know. It could be because of Mamo-chan and I. Maybe we've made some enemies in the future. When they make their move I'll find out more."

Ikuko headed to the kitchen, saying something about baking so Chibiusa could have something good in the morning. Her daughter glanced at Mamoru, exhausted. He opened his arms and let her burrow close.

"We'll be okay," he murmured against her hair. "So it's another fight and a little girl caught in the crossfire. We'll deal with it."

"I hope you're right," she responded. "Mamo-chan, she's our daughter. What if this is happening to her because of us?"

"Does the why matter?" he asked. "It's happening. There's no reason to attack a child, no matter who their parents are."

"I guess," she sighed, drawing back. "I'm tired, and you must be too. Go home. I'll call a Senshi meeting tomorrow."

He kissed her before getting to his feet. "I'll see you then, Usako." She walked him to the door and gave him one last hug before he left. He'd just reached the sidewalk when he looked back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mamo-chan. Good night."

88888888

It was Tuesday, but there was no school due to teacher conferences. As soon as Chibiusa was up and fed by her somewhat overzealous grandma, Usagi pulled out her communicator and ordered the Senshi to Hikawa Shrine. Kunzite and Mamoru had each been given one during the mayhem with the Cardians, saving her any further hassle.

Chibiusa went along without a word. Thinking about it, the blonde couldn't come up with anything the littler girl had said that morning. It was unsettling, but she decided Chibiusa was only trying to deal with everything. Hopefully seeing the others would give her a little more pep.

When they reached the temple no one had arrived yet. Rei, who was taking care of her chores, told Usagi she'd join them as soon as she was done and said to wait in her room. Usagi let Chibiusa play outside instead, though she was warned to stay where she could be seen. The little girl played in the grass, toying with the cat-ball that looked so much like Luna. The real feline had gone to meet Artemis and Minako.

The teen had just opened one of Rei's manga when she heard Chibiusa cry out. The little girl had fallen and skinned her knee. Seeing her tears, Usagi hurried to check on her. A blinding flash lit the area, sending a beam straight up. She could barely think, caught off guard. The reaction was familiar. As a child Serenity had been prone to the same thing. If anyone was looking for her… No doubt the light could be seen for kilometers.

"Chibiusa!" Usagi called as she wrapped her in her arms. "Sweetheart, you have to calm down. You're all right. I'm here. It's not so bad."

She turned against the older girl's chest as the tears came harder. "I want Mama and Papa and Puu! I want to go home!"

"Oh, honey, I understand," she said in the most soothing tone she could. "Really, I do. I can't take you home yet though. You need to be strong. Can you do that? Can you be brave until we ask Puu to take you home?"

"I found you, Rabbit!"

Chibiusa shuddered, and Usagi's eyes snapped up. A strange woman was standing on a brick wall nearby. She was wearing a pink and blue striped bodysuit with a purple skirt. Her purple hair pointed like cat's ears. Most notable though was the inverted black crescent on her forehead. She knew that mark from somewhere…

She didn't get time to figure it out.

"It's time for you to die," the new arrival continued.

"Who are you?" Usagi demanded angrily.

"My name is Koan. I am the youngest of the four Ayakashi sisters."

That told her nothing useful. "It doesn't matter who you are. You have no right to harm a child!"

She glared at the blonde. "If you're going to stand in my way, I'll kill you too!" The newcomer shot blue flames at her. Usagi ducked, and Chibiusa ran while they were distracted. Koan turned to go after her.

Usagi hoped Chibiusa was fast. She needed those precious seconds. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

The time required had never seemed longer. As she completed the transformation, Sailor Moon heard Chibiusa scream, and it didn't take a genius like Sailor Mercury to know she'd been hit.

"Stop right there!" the heroine demanded as she reached them. Chibiusa was on the ground, clutching her toy. Koan turned to face her challenger. "For attempting to hurt an innocent child, I can never forgive you! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon?" she repeated, unimpressed. "I don't know who you are, but you won't stop me. DARK FIRE!"

A rain of blue flames surrounded her before roaring higher. Through it, she watched Koan advance on Chibiusa, who seemed too worn out to run again. Glancing around, she realized the ring wasn't complete. One side was an actual wall. She leapt to the top. The Ayakashi sister extended one hand to burn Chibiusa to a crisp as Sailor Moon acted. She threw herself at the larger woman, knocking her into the dirt as she landed in a protective crouch in front of the little girl.

Rei was scary when she got angry. Koan seemed to have a similar temper, shrieking something about injuring her face. The teen was ready to grab Chibiusa and get out of there, but a rose arced between them. For once, Tuxedo Kamen didn't have any sappy speeches to share- he just glared ominously as he picked up his future daughter. Satisfied she was safe, his mate focused on Koan again.

Her scepter appeared. "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

At first it seemed successful, but then they heard her voice. It was the usual speech of a defeated villain, something about coming back. She teleported away a moment later. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon turned to Chibiusa. She curled against his chest, holding his vest in a death grip. For an instant, the heroine saw a gleaming crystal city. It moved forward, focusing on a spire in the center, but before the vision became clear it vanished. She glanced up in shock, meeting Mamoru's gaze as they de-henshined.

"What… was that?" he breathed.

Usagi shook her head. "Whatever it was, I saw it too. Is that where she's from?"

"Usagi! Mamoru-san!" Mars raced over. "I'm sorry I took so long. I was with my grandfather and Yuuichiro, and Yuuichiro thought I would get hurt. It took till now to get away. What happened?" She let her transformation fade.

Mamoru took Chibiusa inside as his girlfriend explained what had happened. Rei wasn't surprised, but she looked sad all the same. "Are they really after her? Why?"

"I don't know," the blonde sighed. "She- her name was Koan- never said."

"Did you learn anything else?"

"That she was the youngest of the four Ayakashi sisters. I assume we'll come up against the rest too, or she wouldn't mention them."

She agreed. "Four at least, but I think they're under orders. The aura I felt wasn't strong enough to move through time alone. Someone's pulling the strings."

Usagi watched as Mamoru took a seat next to Chibiusa, who was sleeping on Rei's bed. "What could they want with her?"

88888888

AN: That wraps up our revised part one, so let me know what you think of this and the chapters I'll be posting momentarily. New or old, I always want to hear what my readers think, especially with a story as huge as this series has become. Till next time!


	2. Foreseen Disaster

"It's you," Makoto said. "It has to be. She came back looking for the Ginzuishou after someone hurt her mother, didn't she?"

"Yes," Usagi replied stiffly. "When Mamo-chan was holding her after the attack, we both saw something. A city of crystal. It tried to show us a tower, but it faded. There's something about it we need to know."

Ami sighed. "Usagi-chan… She's your daughter, right? If she is, she can use the Ginzuishou. She's looking for it, and they're looking for her. Maybe they're worried about what will happen if she gets it."

"So we have a young girl with rampant magic she can't control," Rei summed up. "When she gets upset, our enemy will know exactly where she is. Upshot, we will too. On the other hand, they can teleport and we can't. This doesn't look good."

Makoto grimaced, trying to lighten the mood. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I didn't know being a Senshi involved babysitting."

They all laughed, glad to banish their darker thoughts.

88888888

Chibiusa was special, according to her parents-to-be. She was very clever for a child her age, which Usagi attributed to Mamoru. She had good instincts for people- her mother's influence. Still, she took the role of annoying cousin a little far. Usagi thought if her visions didn't drive her crazy, the constant flip between nice daughter and demonic cousin would do it. After one of their false arguments she stormed off, but Usagi spotted tears in the child's eyes. She raced after her as soon as she could, calling Mamoru to see if Chibiusa had contacted him.

She hadn't, but he found her first. She was in the park- not their clearing, but the playground. The little girl was sitting on a swing, looking too sad for a child her age. The blonde wanted to cry but knew she depended on them to get her through, and she didn't need more tears. He hadn't gone to her yet, waiting so they could handle whatever was wrong together. Mamoru laid his hand on her shoulder as Usagi crouched in front of her.

"Chibiusa-chan," she began, "what's wrong?"

She seemed calm, but her unhappiness still showed behind the smile. "It's nothing," she muttered, wiping away the remnants of her tears.

"It's all right if you want to talk, Chibiusa," Mamoru smiled. "It can help."

The child stared into the distance. "I don't know what I can. Puu says the future is flexible and if I say too much it can change."

"We at least need to know what happened," Usagi replied. "Why are they coming for you, Chibiusa?"

She sighed. "I never said who I really am. My name is Princess Lady Serenity, and I am the heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo. My parents are their Majesties Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion."

What she said, what it implied, threw Usagi off. "Queen?" She exchanged looks with Mamoru. "I think we need more information. What is Crystal Tokyo?"

Chibiusa gestured at the surrounding area. "This place is. It's perfect. Mama and Papa don't talk about it much, but something happened and Mama was the only one who could reawaken the planet. When she did, the people made her queen."

"Um…"

Her boyfriend stepped in, saving her from having to say anything. "Are they after you because you're the princess?"

Her face contorted and tears welled up again. "They want to kill everyone. They hurt Papa, but… First they hurt Mama. She won't wake up. I had to go for help."

_What could've happened to me that the Ginzuishou hadn't already fixed?_

The rest of the conversation passed in a blur. For the most part Mamoru focused on Chibiusa, but he kept watching Usagi as they walked her home. The rest of the Tsukino family had been looking for her, but they were in the driveway when Mamoru, Chibiusa and Usagi reached the house.

"We found her," the blonde said as her mother plucked her from Mamoru's arms. Her father nodded until he noticed the strange man with his girls.

"Who is this?" he growled, gesturing.

Usagi had forgotten that her mom had kept her dad away from Mamoru. "Papa, this is Chiba Mamoru. He was the one who found Chibiusa-chan."

"Chiba Mamoru? Your BOYFRIEND?"

Mamoru went sheet white. Usagi almost laughed. "Yes, sir."

"You're too old!" he shouted.

"Kenji!" Ikuko censored. "I've already met him and approved. Let the boy be!"

"He's way too old for her!"

"Kenji! Inside!"

He obeyed, though he kept turning and glaring. Mamoru swallowed and glanced at his mate. "I'm going to leave," he said. "Meet me?"

She nodded. "Give me a few minutes so Papa can calm down. Otherwise he might go looking for his shotgun."

He kissed Chibiusa's forehead and took off. Usagi sighed and headed inside to let her father vent. Once he was done her mother would let her leave.

88888888

Something was bothering Usagi. Well, beyond the obvious. Mamoru couldn't pretend to know everything, but her behavior was easy to read with practice. Chibiusa's revelation hadn't helped. She'd hardly spoken since. He leaned against a wall, waiting for her to show up.

/I'm on my way./

/No hurry, Usako./

He felt her smile and decided to ask Minako or Kunzite about soul bonds, since he only knew enough to sense her mood or hear when she spoke to him. There was more. He just didn't know what 'more' might be.

Worry was eating at her. Everyone was worried and it was understandable, but she never worried so much just about an enemy. She was a much better warrior than when she first became Sailor Moon, and she'd learned to be confident. She knew she could fight. Chibiusa was a factor, but there still seemed to be more to it.

He didn't even realize she had reached him until she poked him in the shoulder with a wry smile on her beautiful face. "Sorry."

"No problem. What's got you so preoccupied?"

"Usako, something is wrong. Won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

She gestured, and they started walking to the park. They couldn't be bothered in their clearing except by one of the others. "I can't, Mamo-chan."

"Don't I have a right to know?" he demanded, hurt.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you."

Neither of them spoke again till they arrived. She jumped to a low branch before leaning against the trunk. He sat at the base.

"Why can't you?"

"A vision," she said, so softly he had to strain to hear her.

"You've told me what you've Seen before."

She shook her head. "I tell you when I can. Some visions can't be shared."

"Have you talked to Rei-chan?" he asked.

"Rei knew," she replied. This was getting frustrating to him. Since they'd reunited he'd told her _everything_. "I heard that."

He glanced up at her. "How?"

"We have a bond. If you feel something strongly enough, it's transmitted to me. For us, thoughts really can be loud."

"I can't hear yours."

She shrugged. "My powers are stronger than yours, and that includes using our bond. If I wanted to, I could reach out and know everything you think. I don't. I only want to know what you think because you tell me." He didn't respond. After a minute, she dropped down and sat next to him, head on his shoulder. "You know I'd tell you if I could, right?"

"Yes," Mamoru sighed. "I'm just worried because the last time you refused to tell me what you'd Seen we all wound up dead."

Usagi grimaced, biting her lower lip. "If I was seeing that again, I'd tell you in a heartbeat. The Earth is yours, and I have no right to keep its fate from you."

"Will you be all right?"

"Maybe." He began to protest, but she held up a hand. "No one can predict the future with perfect accuracy, but I can promise you I'll do my best to be safe."

His lips twitched. "You know me well. Usako, why could it hurt you?"

She arched one brow. "I can't say, but Chibiusa should reassure you. After all, if she's still here…"

"You should be okay," the dark-haired man finished.

"Time is flexible. If anything happens in the present to upset the future, she'd show it. As long as she's here, I… Well, I can't guarantee I'll be okay, but whatever problems I have won't be permanent."

"That isn't very comforting."

The blonde smiled a little. "It's war, Mamo-chan. There are no promises."

She headed home to spend time with Chibiusa. He stayed where he was, thinking. It was annoying to know she'd Seen something that would affect everyone and couldn't tell him. After a while, Kunzite- as Takeda Keiji- appeared.

The appearance never suited him, no matter how many times Mamoru saw it. When he thought of the leader of the Shitennou, he was as Endymion knew him, with his long hair, uniform, things that seemed to be an intrinsic part of him. The man in the center of the clearing had short hair dirty blond hair cut like Mamoru's instead of his normal long white strands. The modern clothing seemed out of place.

When he noticed Mamoru, Kunzite shifted. His dark blue uniform shimmered across his form as his hair lengthened and lightened. The cape unfurled in the breeze. "Good afternoon, Mamoru-sama."

"Hey," he replied. "I didn't expect anyone to be here today, and you weren't at the meeting yesterday."

"My apologies. Business ran longer than expected, and one of my female investors was- how would Mina say- 'making a pass' at me. It took some time to dissuade her. Did anything important come up?"

The younger man launched into a description of the morning and gave a rundown the previous day's meeting too.

The general remained silent while Mamoru talked and only spoke once he was sure his superior was done. "The princess of Crystal Tokyo? Interesting."

"Do you know anything about it?" he asked.

"Mamoru-sama, I could not possibly know of something almost a thousand years in the future. I am no Seer; you might recall that to be Nephrite's purview. Has Rei-sama or Usagi-hime said anything?"

"Rei-chan can't see that far ahead, and Usako doesn't know any more than I do. We found out at the same time. Something's upsetting her though- a vision she won't share."

Kunzite's brow lifted at the frustration he heard clear as day. "Princess Serenity learned the dangers of sharing visions indiscreetly from an early age. If it is something she is uncomfortable discussing, let it be. She will tell you in time. If not, it is something not meant to be spoken of."

"I know," Mamoru admitted. "It doesn't change the fact I'm worried about her."

"She has expressed the same sentiment toward you on a number of occasions." He drew his short sword. "Would you care to spar? Endymion did so to relieve stress."

Mamoru leapt to his feet, civilian clothes shifting to armor. With Kunzite nearby to support the prince and no crisis at hand, it wasn't difficult. "Sounds good."

"Then we should renew your instruction. No doubt your abilities have dulled in the interim. Begin with the basics."

Endymion followed his directions, striking at a target while the Shitennou stood to the side. Once he completed the exercise, Kunzite moved the stationary targets out of the way and stood opposite his master.

"Shouldn't you use a longer sword?" the prince asked as he took a sip of water. Kunzite, ever a prepared soldier, had been carrying some with him since he had come to the clearing intending to do endurance training.

The Shitennou's lips twitched. "We will see, will we not?"

Endymion tossed the bottle aside and took a fighter's stance. "Then let's go."

They closed, and seconds later the sword flew from the younger man's hand.

"Clumsy," his guardian scolded. "You left yourself open. Control every movement. See what I do, guard against it, and be prepared for anything." He tried. Still his sword fell away. "Again," the general ordered.

An hour later he was breathing hard and aching all over, but Kunzite didn't look the slightest bit tired. "Are we done?"

"For now. You have forgotten almost everything I taught you. Swordplay requires instinct. Endymion knows, so you should as well." He bowed before returning the targets to their place and beginning a series of exercises himself, far more complex than those he had sent his prince through.

"One more."

He glanced over as he continued the routine, his sword passing a mere millimeter from his skin. "Beg pardon?"

"One more," Endymion repeated. "I want to try again."

"Endymion-sama, you have already done a great deal. You should rest before you make another attempt."

"I never beat you, but I at least did better than that."

He straightened. "Very well. If you are ready?"

The fight raged for several minutes before the general knocked the sword from the prince's hand. Kunzite was winded now, flushed with his hair in disarray. Endymion knew he was holding back. Kunzite could've killed his less experienced opponent at least sixty times during the match.

"You did well. If you wish to regain your previous skill, I would suggest regular practices. However, that is enough for today."

The younger man sheathed his weapon before letting the prince fall away. As his human self, Mamoru glanced at the Shitennou. "We were good friends once. Do you think we'll ever have that again?"

He looked startled, which was unusual for the imperturbable man regardless of circumstance. "I do not understand."

The teen frowned. "You let yourself get close to Minako-chan, but you still hold the rest of us at a distance. Why won't you be my friend?"

A long pause served as the initial response. "I am your friend," he answered finally. "As much as I can be trusted to be."

"We trust you. If Usako didn't, she never would've let you near Minako-chan. Why can't you trust yourself?"

He replaced his short sword. "You ask a great many questions. I do not take failure well, Mamoru-sama, but I did so in the most inexcusable manner. I cannot help but allow Mina near me, for she is my heart and humanity and I would fade to nothing without her. With you? I fear that if I become close to you again I will make the same mistake."

"You're a fool," Mamoru said in the cold tone he normally reserved for enemies. "Everyone makes mistakes. You didn't. What happened wasn't your fault. I want what we used to have. I can't have the others yet, I know that, but I want you to be there. I need my friend."

Kunzite bowed his head. "I have always valued your friendship. As Endymion, as you are now, that has not changed. Logically, I know I am not responsible for our past, but in my heart I cannot find forgiveness."

"I'll tell Minako," his charge threatened. "I betrayed Usako too. She doesn't hold a grudge; none of the Senshi do. I have a difficult time now and then, but I look at her and remember it doesn't matter. As long as you can honestly say you'd do anything in your power to keep it from happening again, it isn't important."

"You are correct," Kunzite admitted. "I apologize for worrying you, Mamoru-sama. I cannot promise I will not blame myself, but I will try. As your guardian and advisor, I reserve the right to speak my mind when I disagree with your path. Endymion heeded my words. Can you do the same?"

The younger man nodded. "You always knew what was best, except," he laughed, "when it came to Serenity. You really didn't stand a chance on that one."

"I am aware," he said dryly. "Destiny being as it is, there was nothing I could have done to keep you apart. Now go rest. You should put some ice on your shoulder."

"How did you-"

"I am a professional soldier, Mamoru-sama. It is fairly obvious"

He groaned. "I'll never know how you manage these things, Kunzite. Most people wouldn't be able to tell."

"While you are capable of masking your emotions, I know you well enough to see past it. Go home. If she thinks you are unwell the next time Usagi-hime sees you…"

Mamoru waved off the rest of the statement. "I know. She'll spend the rest of eternity worrying I didn't recover from last time. I'm going."

"Rest," he repeated. "We can continue tomorrow. You still lack the stamina to face a talented opponent."

"I'm going to regret this," he muttered as he headed home. Not only had he lost most of his skill, he'd forgotten how harsh a taskmaster Kunzite could be. He reached his apartment as the sun set and made for the bedroom. Ice and food could wait; he was tired. The instant he hit his bed he was asleep.

_I was in a church. It was beautiful, with massive stained glass windows and flowers everywhere. Usako was next to me, more amazing than ever in a white gown. We were getting married. As we finished the ceremony, our friends threw rice at us. My beautiful wife held her bouquet up to protect her face, laughing. I turned to look at her._

_ As I did the world went mad. The ground fell around us. I tried to grab Usako, to protect her, but she was gone and a ringing voice spoke in my mind. If I stayed near her, she was doomed. That wasn't it- this mystery person knew who she was. He- I was almost sure the voice belonged to a man- called her Princess Serenity. _

Mamoru sat up with a jolt, accidentally hitting his stiff shoulder. "God," he muttered as he tried to breathe normally. "What was that?"

He headed to the kitchen for food but noticed his shoulder when he turned on the lights. It looked red and aggravated. A tendril of healing magic was enough for the color and pain to fade.

"That's what I get for going to bed right after exercising," Mamoru decided as he started some rice. "Strange dreams."

88888888

He joined Kunzite the next day for more training. The general was already there when his charge arrived, hair tied back with a thin leather cord as he performed a sword dance. Mamoru hadn't seen him that way since the Silver Millennium. It was oddly nostalgic. The teen only had a moment to reminisce before Kunzite noticed his presence and stopped. He'd always been a superb swordsman. Venus had bested him half the time, but the other Shitennou and Endymion never managed it. He wondered if she still could.

"Does Minako-chan practice with you?" Mamoru asked.

"From time to time. She needs to finish growing before she will be able to use her sword freely though, so we use training foils. She has talent."

"I bet," he agreed. "She's always been something else. Am I in for another tough day? I ended up with weird dreams last night."

Kunzite glanced over at him. "Did you wish to discuss it?"

Mamoru shook his head. "It's not important. Where do we start?"

88888888

Endymion returned his sword to its sheath as they finished. Images formed in his mind again, of Usagi falling with her sad expression. He winced, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"Endymion-sama?" Kunzite asked. "Is anything wrong?"

"I don't know… I think I need to go home."

He nodded. "If you need anything, you need only ask and it will be done. Shall we continue tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He de-henshined, feeling dazed and distracted. "Thanks. See you then."

He stumbled more than walked as he left. Kunzite noticed but didn't say anything. All Mamoru could see was Usagi in danger, and the overwhelming need to protect her consumed him. He'd had visions of a sort before, dreams of the Moon Princess begging him for help.

_Is this real? The voice said I was the one responsible for her being hurt if I didn't stay away…_

Another onslaught hit him and he fell against a nearby wall. It took a moment to realize he was shaking, feeling overheated and chilled in turn. He was so afraid for her.

"Mamo-chan!"

_Usako. No._

Mamoru knew what he had to do. He had to stay away. He wasn't ready, but there was no choice. He faced her as she ran up and hugged him, rubbing her cheek against his shirt. She said something about fate bringing them together, but he couldn't really hear it over the pounding in his ears.

_I love her. I _need_ her. I can't let her go. I _have_ to let her go._

"Don't do that," Mamoru told her.

"Don't hug you?" she asked, head tilted to one side. "Well, I know we haven't officially been together that long, and I'm so much younger than you…"

"That's not what I meant!" he corrected sharply, bracing himself for what was next. "I'm saying I don't love you anymore."

Usagi froze. "I don't understand." The pain in her eyes was plain as she begged without words for him to take it back. He blocked their bond, hiding his thoughts from her. She winced.

"We're finished!" he snapped. Instead of waiting for her to reply, knowing a single tear would be his undoing, he walked away. His body felt like lead, and his heart seemed to beat more and more feebly with each step separating them.

88888888

The arcade was unusually deserted, Motoki decided as he wiped down the counters. Usagi and her friends hadn't come in, and Mamoru rarely did anymore. It was strange, but he'd seemed distant since he'd started blacking out every other day or so. The door chimed and he glanced up to see his favorite odango'd blonde walk in. He was ready with a cheery greeting until she looked up and he saw her face.

He had no way to describe the expression she was wearing except to say there was more grief in the girl's face than he'd seen on anyone, ever. There were tear tracks on her cheeks and more glimmered in her eyes. Usagi was someone who always had a smile for everyone and could brighten up a room by walking in. To see her looking so broken…

"Motoki-onii-san," she whimpered, "I need to talk to someone. Please? Please…"

"Sure," he said at once. "I'll close the arcade for a bit. Want anything?"

She shook her head and half-collapsed on a stool, head slumped against the counter. Her schoolbag was near the door, so the older teen grabbed it as he locked up and flipped the sign to 'closed'. He also pulled the screens down to give them some privacy before taking a seat next to her.

She was crying. Everyone at Crown had heard Usagi cry; it had been a fixture during her fights with Mamoru. This wasn't her usual wail though. It was soft. When she cried like that, someone had to pay attention because that was when she was really hurt. Motoki patted her back, deciding it was best to let her get it out.

She stopped quickly. "Thank you."

"No problem. What did you want to talk about?"

She toyed with the ends of her hair. "You're my brother, right? If I tell you, you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course not," he soothed. "You can trust me. When have I ever told anyone your secrets? You told me everything when you were little."

She laughed hollowly. "I know, but this is important."

Motoki had no idea what was wrong, but it had to be big or she wouldn't be so upset. "Whatever you want to say, I'll listen. What's wrong, Usagi-chan?"

She sighed. "The girls may kill me for this… I'm Sailor Moon."

He studied her through his initial shock. There was a resemblance, especially the hair. Sailor Moon and Usagi had the same style. She had called it her trademark when she was a little girl, around the time she started wearing it. The only other person he could think of with the same thing was Sailor Moon.

Motoki realized she was watching him. "I know it's hard to believe."

After that, she gave him a basic rundown of her first day as Sailor Moon and what it had meant for her.

"Who are the other Senshi? And Tuxedo Kamen?"

Usagi managed a gentle smile. "Who do you think? Who appeared from nowhere and somehow became my best friends in a heartbeat?"

"The girls," he guessed. "Ami-chan is Sailor Mercury. Rei-chan… Mars? Mako-chan is Jupiter, and that leaves Venus for Minako-chan. So who's Tuxedo Kamen?"

She walked to the window and laid her hand on the glass. He couldn't bring himself to care about the smudges. "Can't you guess? I fell in love with Tuxedo Kamen-sama. He was always there when I needed him. Sometimes it seemed like I'd die, but he'd save me at the last second… He was caught by our enemies before, tortured and brainwashed, and he fought me. Do you know how hard it is to face your true love in battle? I healed him, but he died saving my life. I gave it up to stop our enemies."

"You look pretty good for a dead girl," Motoki laughed. He had to treat it like a joke or he thought his brain would explode.

"I suppose," she answered. "I made a deal with Death and we came back. Everyone forgot except me. I was alone again."

He joined her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You're never alone," he promised her. "I'll be here for you. Always."

She leaned back against him. "Yeah, I guess you will… I should answer your question, shouldn't I? Tuxedo Kamen-sama… My true love, my prince…"

True love. Usagi was a romantic, but she'd never use those words without meaning them. Tuxedo Kamen was someone she _really_ loved. She wouldn't date anyone else.

"Usagi," he said urgently as he put the pieces together. "You said you loved Tuxedo Kamen. Your true love."

She nodded. "Always. I bound myself to him. Body, mind, heart, and soul. It's old magic. No one knows it now except us. I love him with everything I am, and I'll never love anyone else."

"Is Tuxedo Kamen Mamoru-kun?"

"Who else? We were drawn together from the start."

He was struggling to wrap his mind around everything, but he still noticed how cool she'd become. It was as if she'd slid an icy façade over her pain, and as her self appointed confidante Motoki couldn't stand it. "What happened?"

"Sorry?"

He sighed. "Usagi-chan, I've known you forever. You were so upset when you got here, and now you're calm as can be. You don't do that unless it's really bad. Tell me."

She spun away and returned to the stool, staring at the countertop. "I changed my mind. I don't want to talk about it."

"That's not true. You'd never have begun this conversation otherwise. I can't help you if I don't know."

Tears welled up again, turning her eyes into lakes. "Mamo-chan broke up with me. He said he doesn't love me any more."

Whatever he'd expected, that wasn't it. Mamoru loved Usagi; he knew it with every fiber of his being. Motoki had known Mamoru would die for her without knowing their story. He couldn't _not_ love her. She managed a teary smile as he said so.

"I know, but it doesn't make this easier. Seeing it coming didn't make it easier. Have you ever had someone you love say they don't? It's killing me."

She was prone to melodrama, so he shrugged her last statement off. "Well, since you know he really loves you it can't be too bad," he said. "He'll work out whatever's bothering him and apologize."

She shook her head. "It's not that simple, Motoki-onii-san. We sense each other's thoughts and emotions; that's how Tuxedo Kamen-sama knows when I need help. When he told me he didn't love me anymore, he blocked our bond. It's beginning to break."

"Tell him," Motoki urged her. "Say you knew- I'll need you to explain that later- and get him to understand."

She lifted ancient-looking eyes to his. "It's not that simple," she repeated. "The bond between us is breaking. Once it's gone, I'll die."

"Die?" Motoki repeated through a dry throat. "As in _dead_ dead? Are you serious?"

She nodded. "I didn't See this coming. I knew he was going to break up with me for some stupid noble reason, but this? I never anticipated this. I'm… a Seer, of sorts. Not a proper one. I can only See Endymion. Mamo-chan."

"Endymion?" He wasn't putting words together well. Usagi dying? Impossible.

Usagi offered a tight smile. "I have a complicated life. Lives, really. A long time ago I lived on the moon. I was the princess. My past self fell in love with the prince of Earth, Endymion. I can dream the future if he's involved, and I can sense danger. I Saw him breaking up with me."

"I don't get it," her older brother protested. "How is whatever's wrong with him going to kill you? Usagi-chan, I can talk to him, make him change mind. We'll fix this."

"I could have a normal life now, but that'll change. Each time he denies our bond, I'll become weaker. It's a terrible way to die, to have your love torn apart as your life runs out. Mamo-chan will suffer, but he'll survive. I'm the one who'll pay the price." She twitched, grimaced, and her expression changed to resignation. "I'm sorry," she said. "I have to go. Luna is sensing a disturbance in a cosmetics store and she needs me. I can tell you the rest some other time."

"Can't the other Senshi take care of it?" Motoki asked, wanting to keep her with him where he could see she was safe.

She shook her head. "We don't know our enemy or their plans. I have to be there." She cut him off before he could ask anything else. "Later, I promise. I have to go."

"Be careful," he told her.

She let the automatic door open and remained framed in the light for a moment. "Careful flew out the window a long time ago."

88888888

Usagi wandered in as a civilian, wanting to get a look around. She still had tearstains on her face, so she headed for the clerk. The lady took one look at her and recommended a series of five or more products for skincare. The blonde interrupted.

"Will makeup make Mamo-chan love me again?" she asked, trying to be pathetic. Judging by the woman's reaction, it was working.

"Of course! Heavy makeup can make any man love you. We have just the thing!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Mamo-chan isn't like that. He doesn't care about appearances! All you want is to sell your makeup!"

The salesgirl grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave. "No one is allowed to talk to me like that!"

"Let go!" Usagi shouted, trying to get arm free. "Let me go!"

Browsers noticed the struggle and left, and the clerk glared. "See what you've done! All my customers have gone!"

"It serves you right," the teen snapped. "Now let go!"

She held up a makeup puff and passed it over her face, revealing a monster. It was shaped like a perfume bottle but had a red gem with a black inverted moon in its depths on her forehead. "You'll pay for this! Put on some makeup!"

Usagi yelped and Luna leapt into the monster's face, knocking it into the shelves. They bolted and found cover behind a display.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

It felt wrong, becoming Sailor Moon. Would he come? If she was in danger, would he save her? The henshin seemed to take forever but when it finally ended, she barely had time to duck again. The monster shot something from its mouth that melted shelves into a mass of pink goo. The heroine thought of what it would've done to her and gagged.

The monster came rolling at her, and the teen half-ran, half-stumbled down the aisle to evade it. Instead the Moon Senshi tripped on a bottle and found herself on the ground with no chance of getting away uninjured. Luna leapt for the enemy, but it saw the cat's movement and slammed her into the wall with a giant makeup applicator. She came away flattened and coated in white, and Sailor Moon's temper jumped.

"Luna!"

She was still in trouble. She had no way to escape, and the only one who knew she was there had just hit the ground. She was terrified for her guardian's sake and still the monster advanced, confident she was trapped.

A red rose embedded itself between them. Tuxedo Kamen was standing in an upper window and made a comment, but the girl he'd just saved couldn't hear him through her shock. The monster tried to shoot makeup at him too, but he jumped away and landed in a crouch at her side. She could only stare. She didn't know what was in the future now- her dreams had only gone as far as their breakup. She'd thought he would abandon her.

The monster shot the pink stream in their direction once more, but Tuxedo Kamen was faster. Sailor Moon didn't have time to do more than gasp when he was on his feet turning the monster's attack back with his cane. It screamed, and the blonde could see its features had been obliterated. All that remained of the monster's face was its mouth.

"My heavy makeup!" it cried, pulling an eyebrow pencil and a mirror out from… somewhere. It began to draw a face for itself.

"Now, Sailor Moon!"

It was the first thing she actually heard him say. The heroine couldn't do more than nod and say yes before she got to her feet. Her scepter came to her hand with a thought, the only clear thought she had.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

The monster had been too caught up in the loss of its makeup to notice her attack until it was there, and it dissolved into a pile of dust. The gem it had worn fell to the pile and darkened, the black moon vanishing. Sailor Moon felt Tuxedo Kamen turn to leave and raced after him.

It was foolish and reckless. She should have let him go, but she couldn't. Even knowing he'd deny them again and that it would accelerate her death, she couldn't. She hadn't expected him to come and she needed to know why.

"Wait! Tuxedo Kamen-sama, you were lying when you said you didn't like me any more, right? Because… you came to save me again."

_Please, Mamo-chan… Don't reject me …_

"That has nothing to do with this," he said coldly, his gloved hands tightening into fists. Another sign most people would never have seen, but she did. He was unhappy too. It didn't ease the pain.

"Then, Mamo-chan, please just tell me why you don't love me anymore."

_Tell me the truth, Mamo-chan. I can explain everything if you do. Don't drag this out. I know you don't realize how much damage this is doing. Tell me. _

She couldn't keep the tears from flowing.

"I don't like weak girls."

Liar. Her heart shattered a little more. She _knew_ he didn't think she was weak, but he also knew she did. He was using it to push her away. She couldn't feel him through their bond, not with his block in place, and his words cut through her like a knife. She still believed he didn't mean them.

"Good-bye."

"Mamo-chan!" She hadn't meant to say anything. The nickname she had given him came without conscious thought. She wanted to watch him leave in silence, to prove what he said wasn't true.

Guilt crashed through her, and it took a moment to realize why. Mamoru's control was limited. He hadn't been able to contain his emotions and some spilled through. As strange as it was, it gave her hope that he'd realize what he was doing before it was too late. Would she be strong enough to hold on until then? She had to try, or she wouldn't be able to face a war. She even heard a single thought.

/I'm sorry, Usako./

The tears came more heavily. Sailor Moon hated it, knowing she couldn't hold it back, proving his words true even when he hadn't meant them. She wanted to fall to the ground and weep but forced herself to stay on her feet through sheer will.

Luna, who had recovered upon the monster's defeat, came to her side. "Sailor Moon, the shop girls are in the basement. They're hurt and need help."

The Moon Senshi took several deep breaths to steady herself. "I'm coming, Luna. Give me a second?"


	3. Why Can't I Save You

She collapsed against Rei's pillows with a sigh. "I'm exhausted."

Mars had helped Sailor Moon clean up and get the victims to the hospital, but they'd sent the others to the park with Chibiusa and went back to the shrine to talk.

"I'm not surprised," Rei said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she muttered, pretending not to understand.

The miko glared. "You know I don't like reading minds, but I won't hesitate if you don't answer me."

Usagi sighed. "Why do you have to ask? I'm in pain. Mamo-chan broke up with me, and he put a crack in our bond. He came to the battle, you know, and I couldn't resist talking to him. It got worse. I can't stay Sailor Moon, but the others can't know."

"Do you think they won't notice you getting sick?" Rei snapped. "I won't lie to them, Odango. Not over something this big."

"What choice do we have? If I tell them they'll go straight to Mamo-chan. I won't have him fix this out of guilt, Rei. I need him to come back for the right reasons. Not Chibiusa, not what's happening to me. He needs to realize he loves me and what he's doing is wrong!"

Rei took a seat at the table after gathering a tea service her grandfather had left at the door. "I know. I understand, but we're a team. We can't lie to them forever."

"We don't have forever."

"Usagi!" she flared. "Don't make light of the situation! You blonde airhead! You're dying, or did you forget? Idiot!"

"Do you think I don't remember what's going on? It's all I can think about, but I have to set it aside. There are innocents I have to protect. I can't worry about myself."

"Then who will?" Rei demanded. "I won't let you die, Usagi-chan. I don't want to disobey you, and I don't want you to doubt my loyalty, but I won't watch you sacrifice yourself for something foolish!"

Usagi forced herself to stay calm as Rei handed her a cup of tea. "I'm sorry, Rei-chan. I know you're worried."

"There are things you keep from everyone. It's difficult, but I've accepted that. In the end nothing changes. If you die, everything we've done won't matter because we'll lose. We can't do this without you, Usagi. What about your daughter? Are you willing to lose her because of your stupid pride?"

"Chibiusa…" she mused. "I'd risk anything to protect her. She's my only hope. As long as she exists, as long as I can see her, somehow things will work out."

"I know that's what you're holding onto," Rei said, "but don't let it keep you from acting. You don't know what changes between now and then."

"If I have to tell Mamo-chan what's going on to keep her safe, I'll do it." They sat in silence for several minutes before Usagi spoke again. "I told Motoki-onii-san."

"Usagi!" the miko exclaimed, aghast. "You didn't!"

"I had to, Rei-chan! I needed someone to talk to. I know I have you and the others, but you're involved. I needed someone who'd just be a friend and listen. The rest of you are so much more. I had to confide in someone who wouldn't have to concern themselves with how it would affect my ability to be a Senshi or to protect others. I needed someone who would worry about me for me!"

The miko stewed for several seconds before letting out a tired sigh. "You're right. I'm just afraid of how you'll feel if something happened to him." Rei got up. "Let's go find your daughter. She must be worried since she hasn't seen you."

"I don't know how to explain what's happening, and once that's done I have to go to the Time Door. Pluto and I have a few things to discuss."

She just nodded. "Do you need company?"

"No. She's a Senshi too. She would never hurt me."

"Then let's go. Chibiusa needs you."

88888888

Having her nearby was a relief. Chibiusa was doing a great job staying calm, more than Usagi ever would've expected for a child her age, but she still worried all the time. It was easier to cope while she could see her and know she was safe.

At first the blonde watched from the shadows, though Rei joined the others in the center of the clearing. She seemed happy playing with the girls. Makoto tossed her in the air and spun until Chibiusa shrieked with laughter. Ami asked her about her schoolwork whenever Makoto gave her a break. Minako capered around, deliberately being silly. Rei mostly watched, though she made some jokes. 'Odango' came up more than once.

Chibiusa spotted her and launched herself into her future mother, knocking both of them to the ground. Pain shot through the older girl, but she ignored it and wrapped her arms around her daughter with a smile. "Hey there, kiddo. Having fun?"

She stared at Usagi. "I missed you. What took so long?"

"It's been a busy day," she replied. "We need to talk, sweetheart."

"What happened?" she asked.

"That's what I need to tell you. No, no one's hurt," Usagi added when Chibiusa chewed on her lower lip. "Let me explain. There was a battle today. The monster I fought had the same black crescent as Koan. You remember her?"

Her nose scrunched up. "She's the scary lady who attacked me at Rei-chan's."

"I think she or someone she works with sent the monster, Chibiusa-chan. We're going to have to be even more careful now. I need to be really serious: You mustn't wander off alone. I'm afraid of what will happen to you."

"I promise," she said in the voice of a child making a sacred vow.

"I'll be going to talk to Pluto soon to see if she can tell me what to watch for."

"Can I come see Puu?"

She shook her head. "Honey, the enemies are from the future. If they use the Time Door while you're there, Pluto and I would be the only ones to fight them, and we'd be outnumbered. You need to stay with your papa tonight."

There must've been an odd inflection in her tone when Usagi mentioned Mamoru, because Chibiusa decided to push the subject. "Did something happen? Was he at the fight? Did he get hurt?"

"Yes, something happened. Yes, he was at the battle. No, he wasn't hurt. Chibiusa-chan… Your father broke up with me this afternoon, and I'm very said about it. Please don't bring him up if you don't need to."

Chibiusa frowned. "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know," she lied. "We'll fix it, though. He and I just won't spend time together for a while."

"If you can't, I won't," she said, though Usagi knew she wanted to. It was obvious how much the little girl loved her father.

"No," she sighed. "That wouldn't be fair to either of you. I don't want you to be unhappy because I am. You're already having a hard time being so far from everyone you know. I don't want it to get worse because of my problems. I'll take you to him before I go to the Time Door."

"Mama," the girl whimpered, "I don't want you to be sad either. Is it my fault?"

"Oh honey, it's not your fault. Your papa is confused and trying to make sense of things. No one's to blame. Maybe I'm sad now, but I'll be happy knowing you are. Don't feel bad about spending time with him. Did the girls get your backpack?"

Ami stepped up and handed it to her. "Your mother made sure she has everything she needs. Did you let Mamoru-san know?"

"No, but it'll be fine. He loves spending time with her."

"Usagi-chan…" Ami began. "Did something happen? You've been on edge, and I don't think it's because of Chibiusa."

Usagi put on her best smile. "It's not important. I'll just get Chibiusa to Mamo-chan's before it gets too late."

"Have either of you eaten?" Makoto called from across the clearing. "There's food if you want some."

Chibiusa ran and snatched the snacks Makoto had ready before coming back and taking her future mother's hand. Usagi tossed the backpack over her shoulder. "Thanks, Mako-chan. Let's go, Chibiusa."

The girls exchanged looks before rounding on Rei as soon as the two were out of sight. "What's going on?" Minako asked. "What's wrong with Usagi-chan?"

The miko looked away. "I don't know what you mean."

"We're not stupid, Rei-chan," Makoto said. "Something's been strange about her. As Minako-chan already said, Chibiusa didn't put that look in her eyes."

They stared at Rei for a long time. "It's Mamoru-san," Ami guessed. "Something happened between them. I recognize her reaction."

"What happens between them is their business," Rei said firmly.

"But you know," Makoto accused. "Either you Saw it or she told you."

"Or both," Ami added.

It was unusual for Ami to be forceful, but the priestess was bound by her promise to Usagi. She couldn't tell them she was dying. But… the blonde never said she couldn't tell them Usagi and Mamoru had broken up.

"Tell us," Minako wheedled. "It's important, isn't it? She's so upset."

Rei sighed. "Mamoru-san broke up with her today."

The others fell silent for several long minutes, and she wondered if they were going to ask questions she couldn't answer.

"No way! Why would he do that?" Minako demanded.

"That's terrible," Ami said finally. "They love each other so much."

"I haven't talked to Mamoru-san," Rei said. "He's the one who knows the answer."

Makoto's eyes narrowed. "No, you know. And Usagi-chan knows too. Spill."

"No."

"As your leader…" Mina began.

"I take my orders from Usagi," the miko said curtly. "She doesn't want me to say and I won't betray her confidence."

Minako started to say something but Ami hushed her, glancing at the other girl. "I'm sure you have your reasons, Rei-chan, and I know you don't like to share your visions. You wouldn't keep it secret if it wasn't necessary."

Makoto nodded. "You've kept us on the right path so far, Rei. I'm sure you know what you're doing. What goes on between Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san is for her to share when she's ready, not because we pulled it out of Rei-chan."

"Thank you." Rei sighed in relief, turning to Minako. "Can you trust that, Minako-chan? There are things you and Usagi keep from the rest of us because of noble reasons I'll kill you for later. We trust you to know when to tell us. Give me the same chance."

Minako nodded, reluctant. "Usagi-chan always trusted you, Rei-chan, even through your fights. Through lives. I know you don't like to reveal what you See, and I know you respect her privacy. I can live with that."

"That doesn't mean telling Kunzite to ask Mamoru-san," the priestess added. "This is their problem."

She pouted. "Fine. They can have their little secrets. You'll tell us, though, if she starts slipping."

Minako wasn't asking. As leader of the Senshi, she was the only one capable of questioning an absolute order from the princess. She could override Usagi's instructions if it was necessary, because sometimes what was best for her went against what she said.

"If I think she's going too far, I won't keep it secret. I care about her too much."

"Minako-chan…" Makoto muttered. "It's just relationship troubles. She managed when he was a brainwashed enemy. I think she'll survive a breakup."

Rei hoped so.

88888888

Usagi considered taking the coward's way out and leaving Chibiusa at the entrance to the building. However, conscience reminded her Mamoru wasn't expecting her and would be worried she'd run off without permission. She at least had to make sure their little girl got to him safely. The elevator ride seemed to last forever and a day, dragging her closer to pain. Chibiusa kept glancing up as if expecting her to change her mind and take her home.

The door presented another opportunity to turn back. What could happen in the time it took Mamoru to answer his door? Chibiusa could explain. She forced back the impulse, reminding herself he deserved to hear about what was going on from her.

Usagi knocked. _I am not a coward,_ she thought. _Not a coward, not a coward. _The door opened. _Coward._ Her eyes fell to her feet.

"Mamo-chan!" Chibiusa cheered, launching herself into his arms.

"Hey," he said, surprised. "What brings you here?"

Usagi passed over her bag. "I have to… work tonight, and I thought she should spend time with you. Her school things are in her backpack and she's had a snack, but not dinner. I'd appreciate it if you made sure she got to school. Luna will meet you there."

"Work?" he repeated as he glanced up from Chibiusa, though his tone was cool. "Did something happen?"

"Investigating," she replied. "We don't want to be caught unaware."

Mamoru nodded. "Thank you for bringing Chibiusa. Have a good night, Usagi."

The door shut in her face. Ouch. Not even Usako, though it wasn't a surprise. She at least hoped she'd made it through the conversation without the damage to their bond getting worse. Usagi shook her head, pushing the thoughts away. She needed to talk to Pluto, not dwell on her pain. She went back to the clearing, sighed, and pulled the Crystal Star out of her pocket.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Lights, ribbons, the usual. She wasn't in a hurry, so she tried to enjoy the caress of the Ginzuishou's power. It didn't work. Once her booted feet were back on the ground, she focused on the crystal.

_Time Door… Sailor Pluto…_

She fed those thoughts into the warm gem. A time warp was normally done with a Time Key and Chibiusa had one, but it didn't matter. The crystal would obey her once it understood. The world seemed to melt as the transfer took place, leaving her surrounded by swirling mists. This was the land outside of Time, the place controlling its ebb and flow. Sailor Pluto's domain was not a cheery place.

"Who goes there?" a voice demanded. "Those who enter this realm risk death. Identify yourself at once."

Sailor Moon moved in that direction. "You already know who it is, Pluto. You realized I was coming the moment I used the Ginzuishou."

The mists parted and the great Door of Time loomed before her. A tall woman who seemed both old and young stood to its side, long staff in hand. Sailor Pluto, the only Senshi the Moon Princess could not command in the solar system. And a dear friend.

Her gaze softened as she studied the younger girl. "Whether I knew or not, there is a certain protocol to obey, my dear princess."

She rolled her eyes though she could feel the beginnings of a laugh. The first since… She pushed the thought back. "You don't have to call me that."

Pluto's formality dissolved as she stepped forward and embraced her. "It is good to see you, Sailor Moon, though I am sorry for the circumstances."

The blonde returned the gesture. "It's great to see you too. I've missed you."

She waved her Garnet Rod and the mists changed to a comfortable sitting room. The Moon Senshi must have looked surprised, since she commented. "Do not think I stand at the Door every moment. I may be immortal, but one does appreciate getting off one's feet now and then."

"Makes sense. This is nice." She plopped into an armchair and let her henshin drop, knowing she was safe with Pluto. The Time Guardian blurred as her Senshi's fuku shifted to a lavender suit, though the Garnet Rod remained close at hand. "I don't know your name, do I? You were always a Senshi or a princess."

"Meioh Setsuna," she replied as she drew a tray from midair. "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"Yes, thank you. Using your name will take some getting used to."

"Perhaps." She handed the younger girl a cup. "In truth, I find it difficult after spending so long in solitude. Now, you had things you wished to discuss." She settled herself in another chair in a more ladylike manner. Usagi was _almost_ embarrassed, but it passed. She was too tired to care.

"Why is Chibiusa in my time?"

A faint smile creased Setsuna's lips. "Surely she told you."

"Ha. I wanted a proper explanation."

Setsuna sipped her tea, reminding the visitor she had some. She swallowed a mouthful without tasting it. "You know I can't say much without risking the timelines."

"Rubbish," Usagi said. "You've already made it clear our timeline is unique. You don't know what's coming any more than we do since it can change. If you want us to protect her we will, but we can't go in blind. Don't make me bait or whatever."

"Do not think I do not care for all of you," she censored. "I do, a great deal."

"I know. Pluto, you have to tell me. I can't protect her if I don't know."

"She needs to be watched"

"Oh, really?" she asked sarcastically. "I need whatever information you can give me about the monsters with the black moon marks if you want me to keep her safe."

The elder woman sighed and set her cup aside. "You make a valid point. To be honest, there is little I can safely say. The most information I can give you is that they seek the Ginzuishou and its mistress." She studied the blonde intently. "The path you tread is your choice, Usagi-chan. I can give you no more."

She sighed. It was even less than she had hoped. "Thanks for your help, then. Could you take me home? I'm too tired to henshin."

"The damage to your bond is worrying," she warned. "Already you stray close to illness. You cannot continue as Sailor Moon. Not even for a brief period."

"I know," Usagi muttered as she drained her tea. "Take me home please. I'll go straight to bed."

Setsuna hefted the Rod and was Sailor Pluto again. "I do not like leaving my post in so dangerous a time, but I am concerned for your well-being. I will guide you. You must rest, Usagi-chan, for as long and as often as you might."

A whirling portal appeared in front of them, and Pluto assisted her to her feet when Usagi realized her weariness was stronger than she'd thought. Rather than send her on her own, the Time Guardian walked the brief path with her, and they stepped into the teen's bedroom. She sat on her bed as soon as they arrived.

Pluto looked at her, and her worry was clear. "I fear for you, Usagi, and everyone else. I hope you can see the path I cannot."

And she vanished, leaving her words twisting in Usagi's mind.

88888888

Chibiusa had settled down easily, but Mamoru was restless. Luna arrived saying Usagi had returned from her patrol wanting to be alone. She was asleep at Chibiusa's side. He would be camping on the couch, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to sleep. The expression on his Usako's face when he'd said he didn't love her was haunting him.

Beyond that, something had left him out of sorts. He'd seen two of the Senshi pass by at different points, but neither stopped to talk. It didn't explain his nagging unease. The pain he could understand- lying to Usagi left a gaping wound in his heart. He hadn't sensed her danger earlier, and that worried him. The only reason he'd arrived in time was because he'd been nearby and heard the ruckus. He'd felt the dark power before he felt her. Perhaps that was what set him on edge.

He had to see her. Regardless of the visions of her dying, he needed to see with his own eyes that he'd made it in time to protect her. He had to know she wasn't hurt. Luna wasn't there. Chibiusa wasn't there. She would be in her room alone.

The Senshi…

There was bound to be at least one near her house. They would have arranged their patrols to cover the area since Chibiusa was the enemy's target. Her energy would linger even if she wasn't there, and the Senshi would protect Usagi's family. He suspected Rei at least knew what had happened between them even if the others didn't. He had no idea and didn't care.

It didn't matter; they would never see him. Tuxedo Kamen was silent and unseen, ideal to save Sailor Moon. He could sneak over. If any of them saw him on the way, they would assume he was patrolling too. Luna was with Chibiusa, so she'd be fine. Mamoru drew his henshin rose before he could come up with any more arguments.

A leap took him off his balcony as the door closed and latched behind him. A cool wind blew, throwing his cloak out and almost knocking off his hat, but he hardly noticed. He was focused on seeing his beloved Usako to make sure she was all right.

And there she was, he though as he settled in the tree outside her window. Lying in her bed, her face turned to the thin strip of moonlight. She was trembling. A nightmare? Tuxedo Kamen knew she had them on a regular basis. He moved onto her windowsill. No, it was fever. The flush in her cheeks and her restless movements made that clear. She was ill. Why? What had happened? She'd been fine a few hours ago, as far as he knew.

He opened her window and slipped in, taking a seat at her side. Removing his gloves, he wiped sweat and tears from her face. She was crying. His heart ached at the sight. She seemed broken. She wasn't her normal brilliant self.

Carefully he placed his hands on either cheek, holding her still. The tears slowed, then stopped, but she didn't wake up. Tuxedo Kamen focused on his power, drawing its golden light. A thin sheen formed on his fingers, but it didn't go to her as it was meant to. He knew he'd done the spell right. Something was keeping him from helping her.

He refused to be discouraged. "Hold on, Usako," he whispered as he shifted focus. If he couldn't defeat whatever made her ill, he could lessen its impact. New to his powers as he was, it could have been he lacked the knowledge to help her. "I can't stop this, but I can slow it. You'll be strong enough to cure yourself."

"Mamo-chan," she murmured. Her breathing was uneven.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped, startled. If she saw him there, she wouldn't believe what he'd said. Looking closely, it was clear she was still asleep. Did she know he was sitting with her? Possibly, he sighed. She knew him better than he knew himself.

"I'm here," he said. "I'm trying to help you." His power flared again, a different shade of gold than before, meant to soothe rather than heal. It sank into her skin and her breathing returned to normal. The fever dropped, leaving only mild heat behind. He backed away. "I don't know why I can't fix this. I hope I was able to help."

The hero leapt out the window again, making sure to close it behind him. He began to retrace his steps, but he couldn't. The restlessness was still there. Instead he crossed the city, searching, patrolling. Part of him yearned for a fight, but he didn't find one. Everything seemed quiet.

_The silence before the storm…_

That foreboding thought drifted through his mind, though he did his best to ignore it. It mocked him. He finally gave up and went to the clearing, becoming Endymion and drawing his sword.

Lunge. Thrust. Parry. Riposte. Block. Feint. Slash. Again and again … His muscles ached, but he continued. It was all he could do, letting the exertion drive everything else from his mind. When Endymion heard someone come up behind him, he whirled in a deadly attack. Kunzite barely raised his own in time to deflect the blow. With a twist, he sent the prince's sword flying. It landed several meters away, tip embedded in the dirt.

The leader of the Shitennou returned his weapon to its sheath. "While I admire your concentration, Endymion-sama, it is foolhardy to lose yourself so."

The younger man realized he was taking harsh, heaving breaths as his mind began to clear. "I'm sorry," he said between gasps. "I was trying to… I don't know."

Kunzite's expression was a mask. "You were trying to avoid your guilt regarding Usagi-hime by working yourself to exhaustion."

He pushed his sweat drenched hair out of his face. "You already heard, then?"

"Indeed. Minako was quite displeased, though the other Senshi insisted she not become involved in settling whatever dispute there is between you."

"I guess it's no surprise Usa- Usagi said something."

"That is not it," Kunzite corrected. "Mina says Rei-sama spoke to the others, not Usagi-hime herself. She also tells me Rei-sama was made aware by her gift, though no doubt Rei-sama confronted Usagi-hime."

He sank back against a tree with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Kunzite. I shouldn't use you as a target for my frustration."

"Better I than one who would be hurt by your dark mood." The general retrieved his charge's sword and placed it in its scabbard, which had been left at the edge of the trees. The prince returned it to his side. Finally, Kunzite spoke. "Is there something you would like to discuss?"

Endymion laughed. "Your loyalties are split. If I say anything, you'd be conflicted and would end up speaking to Usa- Usagi. Maybe Minako-chan."

Kunzite's gaze locked with his. "I would never betray a confidence and well you know it. Have you become a coward, then? You were cold at times, but you never lied about your feelings. Does Usagi-hime deserve such treatment?"

"How did you know?" he asked faintly.

"I am your guard," the Shitennou said. "Whenever I can spare the time I watch you so I can keep you safe. I was nearby when you spoke so cruelly to Usagi-hime. Discretion demanded I keep my distance. I said I expected to be allowed to speak my mind when I am worried. Now is one of those times."

The words hung in the air. "What do you want?" the dark-haired man demanded. "Do you want to know the things that affect our relationship? Should I share the private details of our lives?"

One silvery brow arched. "I am quite content with my current level of knowledge. I only wish to know the reason for your coldness toward the lady I know you still love."

"I had to save her," he said quietly. With more confidence, he repeated himself. "I had to save her. I was putting her in danger."

Kunzite's disbelief was veiled but clear. "You had to save her. You callously reject your true love after the many trials you endured to protect her. Endymion-sama, I vowed to serve you and will always do so. Regardless of my allegiance to Usagi-hime, that will remain my first priority. However, I am forced as your friend and advisor to question your sanity. How can you save her with such unkind treatment? Has she not suffered enough this past year?"

"You think I don't know how she's suffered?" Endymion demanded. "I know we had a hard time with the battles we're always caught in. I know how much she gives to protect this world, and how it costs her. I get it! Still, no matter how much I love her, I can't be selfish. I can't let her die!"

Silence fell in the wake of his outburst. Kunzite's expression softened slightly. "I will not pretend to know why you think such a thing, but I begin to realize what pushed you to this. I understand the urge to protect your mate. I would do anything for Minako no matter what it cost me. I would save her even if I had to hurt her to do so. However, it would be an absolute last resort. What is it that brings this on, Endymion-sama?"

He stared at the ground. "I told you I had a nightmare."

Kunzite nodded. "I was of the opinion that your overexertion yesterday induced a strange dream, but nothing of importance. Why?"

His hand rested against the tree after he pulled himself to his feet. "I used to dream of her, you know. Even as a kid I saw Princess Serenity asking for the Ginzuishou. She wanted my help, and for a long time there was nothing I could do."

"Usagi-hime spoke of sending you such dreams, but I fail to see the connection."

Endymion sighed. "I had another while I was awake this afternoon. It seems nice at the beginning. Usako and I get married, then she's Serenity and I reach for her, but she's gone and a voice tells me being with her will bring disaster."

Kunzite stared at him with assessing eyes. "I have known you for a long time, and you have never Seen anything. This dream may be nothing more than a dark place in your mind preying on your fears."

"I thought that was it at first, but it happened again. If I'd ignored it and something happened to her, I'd never forgive myself."

"That is," he frowned, "understandable. However, would it not have been best to speak with Usagi-hime rather than make this decision without her?"

"And what? She'd never agree. She'd risk her life to stay with me, and I can't let her do that."

"I do not have the answers," Kunzite said. "Nor can I make your decisions. You have chosen what you see as the best course and though I disagree, it is not my life. Just do not lose sight of what truly matters. Now, I must beg your pardon. There are things I have to see to."

He waved the older man off. "Go. I'll visit Motoki-kun. Maybe he'll be able to screw my head on properly."

He vanished and Endymion returned to his civilian self as he walked off. Motoki would be able to help, he hoped, even if he couldn't tell him everything. But tomorrow. Chibiusa was in his apartment and she was still important even if his mind was consumed with thoughts of her mother. Mamoru headed back and went straight to his room when he arrived. She was curled into the moonlight as Usagi had. In that lighting, the crescent on her forehead was faintly visible. He sat down next to her and brushed some hair from her face, wondering at the unusual shade. And were children her age always so small?

"You're just like her," he told their little girl as she slept. "I love you both so much, but it's hard to be near you when I can't be with her. I'll always want you to grow up to be just like Usako."

"Mamoru-san?" Luna asked as she stretched. "Did something happen?"

Everything and nothing. "I'm fine. I just wanted to check on her." The little cat nodded and curled up at Chibiusa's side again. Mamoru walked out with a sigh and dropped onto the couch. "Usako…" he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

88888888

Usagi seemed to be okay. Mostly. She was walking around normally, but she was pale and whatever few excess pounds she might've had were gone. In a way, the white of her skin only enhanced her beauty. With that and the sadness in her eyes, she reminded anyone who saw her of a princess in the sad part of a fairy tale.

Motoki watched her while she was in the arcade. The others tried to push food on her, or to get her to play a game. She stayed at their table. Eventually she managed to get them to leave and sat holding a little girl with pink hair. They talked as the arcade worker glanced at the clock. His shift was almost over and Unazuki would be there soon for hers. There were no customers. He tossed his apron on the counter and joined them, carrying two chocolate shakes.

"Here you go, girls," he said as cheerfully as he could. "On the house."

The little one glanced at Usagi for permission. She nodded, so the child pounced on one and dug in. "Thank you, Motoki-onii-san," Usagi murmured.

The older teen dropped into the booth across from them. "You okay?"

A faint smile ghosted across her lips. "As well as I can be, all things considered."

"Who is she?" he asked, trying to get her to talk. Anything was more productive than sitting there looking so sad.

"This is Chibiusa. Chibiusa, this is Furuhata Motoki-onii-san. Say hi."

The little girl looked at him warily but obeyed. "Hello. It's very nice to meet you."

"You too. I haven't seen you around before. Are you related to Usagi-chan?"

She turned to Usagi, not replying. The blonde's arms wrapped around her and she did a quick survey of the room. "She's my daughter."

Motoki didn't see that one coming, and he thought his jaw might've hit the table. "Your what?"

"Daughter," she repeated, though a hint of laughter shone in her eyes. It gave him hope. "You should know the word."

"Obviously, but it doesn't make sense. You're fourteen!"

"She's from the future," Usagi explained. "Something happened to her mom and a friend sent her here."

He wondered why she hadn't mentioned the child, but he shrugged it off. "Time travel means Pluto, right…?"

She nodded. "Pluto wanted her in this time. I don't know why. There must've been a reason." She faced Chibiusa. "We can trust him, Chibiusa-chan. If something happens and you end up alone, you can go to Motoki-onii-san. He'll contact us. He's also friends with Mamo-chan."

"Really?" Chibiusa asked. "He doesn't hate me?"

Usagi sighed and hugged the little girl. "No one hates you, sweetie. He cares a lot about me and your dad. He wouldn't hate you."

Chibiusa-chan stared at Motoki. "Really?"

He had no idea why she would ask if he hated her, but since Usagi gestured behind her back Motoki nodded. "I don't hate you. Who _is_ your dad, anyway?"

Usagi winced. _Oh._ Chibiusa answered. "Mamo-chan!"

"Is he?" he asked with a smile. "Well, he's lucky to have such a cute daughter."

"Chibiusa," Usagi interrupted, "why don't you go play the Sailor V game?" She passed the girl a handful of tokens.

"Yay!" Chibiusa cheered as she ran over and plunked down on the stool. Usagi watched her like a hawk.

"So what's the deal with the kid? You didn't mention her."

"I'm sorry," Usagi said tiredly. "I'm worried about her, so I find it hard to let others get too close. She's the new enemy's target. One showed up at Rei's looking for her, and she was almost killed."

"Does Mamoru-kun know?"

She arched one brow. "Do you think I'd keep Chibiusa a secret from her father? She's in a time where she doesn't know anyone but us, and she's scared. I wouldn't keep her from one of the few people she has."

"Sorry. How are you doing?" he pressed.

She shook her head. "It's tough to make it through the day. I should've stopped being Sailor Moon after what happened, but I thought I was doing better. I'm exhausted. If a battle starts I won't be able to fight. At the same time, I have to. Chibiusa-chan is my responsibility. I won't let her be hurt because I was trying to protect myself."

"Isn't there anything?" her brother demanded. "You have to be careful or you're going to die! Is that what you want?"

"Shh!" she hissed. "Chibiusa doesn't know; only Rei does. As far as the others are concerned, I have a cold or something. They made it clear I'm supposed to stay home."

He glanced over at the little girl playing Sailor V with the same concentration he'd seen on Usagi's face so many times. A sudden thud caught his attention and he turned back. The noise also drew the child's attention and she started to cry.

"Usagi!" Motoki yelped, running around the table to grab her. Her face was flushed, her breathing uneven. She'd fainted. He ignored the spilled milkshake. "Chibiusa-chan!"

Chibiusa looked terrified, and a strange light was beginning to appear on her forehead. "Mama…"

He had no idea what to do, so he was winging it. "Calm down," he ordered. "Don't draw attention to yourself. Can you contact Rei-san? Tell her I'm taking you home."

She nodded, determination replacing fear, and pressed the nose of the cat toy she was carrying. "Rei-chan!"

"Chibiusa-chan?" he heard Rei answer. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Mama collapsed."

"Oh, no," Rei moaned. "Where are you?"

"We're at Crown," Motoki responded for Chibiusa.

The little image in the cat's pupil glanced his direction. "Motoki-san? What happened to her?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. I was talking with her and turned to look at Chibiusa-chan. I heard something hit the table, and…"

Rei let out an interesting string of English curse words he hoped the kid couldn't understand. "Can you get her to her house?"

"As soon as I call Unazuki," the older teen promised. "I need someone to watch the place. Then I'll drive them back."

"Chibiusa," Rei soothed, "she'll be all right. We can take care of her."

"Why isn't she waking up? What's wrong with her?"

"She's just sick," Rei-chan replied.

"Get to her house as soon as you can," Motoki instructed. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Don't let Chibiusa get upset. She releases her magic and it draws the enemy. With Usagi-chan sick, we can't let it happen." Rei cut the connection and Motoki grabbed the arcade phone, dialing his sister's number. She picked up in two rings.

"What's up, onii-chan?"

"Unazuki, you need to get to Crown." He glanced at the clock. It would take her at least ten minutes.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Something came up," he told her. "No one's here right now, so I'll lock the door. You can reopen once you get here."

"Onii-chan!"

He dropped the phone in its cradle and grabbed his keys, picking up Usagi. "Come on, Chibiusa-chan. You can sit in the back with her. Tell me if anything changes, okay?"

She nodded, clinging to Usagi's hand. "Where's Papa?"

_How do I handle this?_ "Do you know how things are with Mamoru-kun and Usagi-chan right now?"

"Yes," she replied. "I messed things up and now they're not together."

_What?_ "I'm sure that's not it," he said in his best comforting tone as he settled Usagi in his car. "Did Usagi-chan tell you that?"

"No."

"Then it's not true. You're not the reason they broke up, Chibiusa-chan. If her mom says it's okay, I'll take you to Mamoru-kun's once we get Usagi-chan home."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yeah, I promise. Who does everyone think you are, by the way? I don't want to ruin your cover."

Chibiusa frowned. "Everyone thinks I'm her cousin, but her mama knows."

Motoki pulled into their driveway, realizing her dad wasn't home. "Go get her then, and tell her what's going on."

Rei sprinted up. "What happened? How is she?"

He pulled Usagi out of the car. "I'm not sure. I just didn't know if I could take her to the hospital."

"We might show up on the tests wrong since we're not exactly human. You did the right thing." She laid a hand across her friend's forehead. "She's burning up. Her fever is too high."

Ikuko came bustling out and the arcade worker glanced at Rei. "What can I do?"

"Nothing," the priestess sighed. "There's only one thing that would help… and she refuses to let me get it for her."

Ikuko led them to Usagi's bedroom and he set her down before going to their living room to wait. Shingo glanced up from his game for a moment.

"Did stupid Usagi hurt herself again?"

"No. She has a fever."

The kid shrugged and kept killing aliens, unconcerned. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be," Rei said from the entry. "Right now she needs rest." She turned to the older teen. "Usagi's mom says it's okay if you take Chibiusa to Mamoru-san's."

"She's not angry with him?"

"She doesn't know," Rei answered grimly before handing him a backpack. "Here are Chibiusa's things. She'll be down in a moment- she wanted to change clothes."

"Motoki-kun?" Ikuko called as she came down the stairs. "Thank you for bringing Usagi home and taking Chibiusa. It's no trouble?"

"Not at all," he assured her. "I'll walk her over to Mamoru-kun's. Do you mind if I leave my car? I want to see Usagi-chan again before I go home."

"It's fine," her mom answered. "Her father has a dinner meeting tonight, so he'll be late. I'll see you tomorrow," she added as Chibiusa came in.

The pink-haired child nodded. "Take care of Usagi-chan?"

"Of course. Have fun, and be a good girl for Motoki-kun and Mamoru-san."

"I will," she promised.

The walk to Mamoru's was almost silent. When they reached his apartment, he wasn't in. Motoki pulled out his key.

"He's not here, but we can wait inside. He should be back soon."

She nodded, curling up on the couch. He sighed and dropped into an armchair.


	4. Too Sick To Fight

Mamoru was so restless he'd begun to fear for his carpet. Without Kunzite, the teen couldn't maintain Endymion long enough to practice swordplay, and Tuxedo Kamen's cane was too light to be a suitable replacement. After nearly breaking his last coffee mug, he had to leave the apartment for a long walk.

The roses were blooming in the park's garden. A riot of color spilled across the shrubs. It was almost sunset so most people had gone home for dinner, and the park was nearly empty. Kunzite, in his civilian form, was with Minako nearby.

"Hi," he said, walking up to them. He glanced at Keiji. "Haven't seen you for a few days."

"I was busy with work, unfortunately," he responded. "Mina, Rei-sama called. She wants us to go to Usagi-hime's house." Minako was glaring at Mamoru. He ignored it, and she huffed out a breath. "Mamoru-sama, I am afraid we must go. There is a meeting we have to attend."

"At Usagi's, you said. Is something wrong?"

"It's no concern of yours," Minako snapped. "Let's go, Keiji." The angry blonde marched off. The older man glanced between the two before following her.

He turned back to his apartment, walking in a daze as confused thoughts tumbled through his mind. As he reached his door, Mamoru realized he heard something inside and tensed. Opening it, he peered inside. It was Motoki and Chibiusa. He wasn't sure why they were there, but they seemed to be waiting for him. Chibiusa was asleep on the couch, but Motoki was staring out the sliding glass door.

"Is something wrong?" Mamoru asked as he came in.

Motoki spun, startled. "Mamoru-kun! You're back!"

The darker teen's brows arched. "I live here. Did something happen?"

"Usagi-chan's mother asked me to bring Chibiusa-chan. Since you weren't here, I let us in. She fell asleep."

"Except for the part with Usagi's mom," he drawled, "I figured as much. Something is bothering you, Motoki-kun. Care to explain?"

Motoki swallowed. "I was working at the arcade while the girls were there. They left, but Usagi-chan and Chibiusa-chan stayed and the place was empty, so I went over for a chat. Usagi-chan passed out."

"What?" he demanded, fear clawing at him.

The blond shrugged. "I think she has the flu or something. That's what Rei-chan said when I called her."

_Rei would never let anything hurt Usako. It's the flu,_ he tried to reassure himself. "Is Chibiusa okay? You said she was there."

"She got a little upset, but I managed to calm her down and promised to bring her here if her aunt said it was all right. Is there anything else? I want to go back."

"That's fine. Thanks for bringing Chibiusa. Let me know when Usagi's all right?"

He hesitated but nodded. "I won't pretend to know what's going on with you, but I'll call you once I know more. Bye."

Mamoru watched Motoki leave at a near run before sitting down next to Chibiusa. "Wake up," he said, poking her in the shoulder. She batted at his hand and turned over, still asleep, just like her mom. He sighed and carried her to the futon he'd set up in his room for her, tucking her in. He'd find a way to see Usagi later.

88888888

When Usagi had seemed better those few days, Rei thought they were safe, that the dangers she'd Seen were her imagination. When Chibiusa called… the blood in her veins burned and froze at once. The fear was beyond anything she could've predicted. If she'd seemed normal one second and collapsed the next…

Her mother tried, but she hadn't gotten the miko to leave Usagi's side after she'd talked to Motoki. She stayed there, alert at all times to her wellbeing. The fiery priestess was _so_ tempted to go to Mamoru and make him undo the damage, but she'd promised. Since the blonde wanted her to let things be, Rei reluctantly did so. She was afraid Usagi wouldn't relent until it was too late. Usagi couldn't be Sailor Moon even one more time, and the miko wouldn't leave to talk to the others.

Usagi stirred as Rei changed the damp washcloth on her forehead for a fresh one and slowly opened her eyes. "Rei… chan?"

"I'm here," she answered.

"What happened?"

Rei smoothed the cloth and forced her to stay down. "You passed out while you were talking to Motoki-san at Crown. He brought you and Chibiusa home."

Usagi tried to sit up again, but the other girl pressed her hand against her friend's shoulder. She was too weak to fight. "Where's Chibiusa-chan? Is she all right?"

She always worried for others first. It was at once endearing and aggravating. At the moment aggravation was winning, but Rei forced it back. She was so sick, so weak… Rei wanted to kill Mamoru for being so harsh when Usagi loved him so much. "Motoki-kun took Chibiusa to Mamoru-san."

"He did?" she asked, relieved. "I'm glad. She'll be all right there."

"Usagi, this needs to stop. You can't be Sailor Moon. Using the Ginzuishou would only make you weaker."

She frowned. "I won't sit back and watch when the enemy is after my _daughter_. My child, Rei-chan, my only child."

"You won't survive to have a child if you fight!" the priestess shouted. "Don't you understand? _You will die!_"

Usagi seemed taken aback by Rei's temper, which she rarely displayed while they were alone, but she recovered quickly. "I know, Rei."

"Why won't you let me tell Mamoru-san?" she demanded. "Why? He'd save you the instant he knew. He loves you, so why are you letting this continue?"

"I already told you," she said. "I don't want him to come back out of obligation. I want his love completely or not at all."

Rei wanted to scream and rage and argue and cry, but she couldn't put the blonde through that. She was trying so desperately to hold on already, though the miko knew it hurt her. "Aren't you frightened?" she asked instead.

"Yes, I'm frightened," she responded after a long pause. "This is war and the stakes are the things I love most. I have faith in him, though. I think Mamo-chan will come back without any prodding in the end. Knowing that and seeing our daughter, I can be strong."

Minako poked her head in the door. "Everyone is downstairs. Is she awake?"

Rei gestured. "She just came to. Bring everyone up, Minako-chan. We have a lot to discuss now."

"What's wrong with her?"

"The flu," Usagi lied. "I probably picked it up at school, and I've been too worried to take care of myself."

Minako seemed concerned. "Senshi don't get sick easily."

A false smile settled on Usagi's face. "Well, I've been running myself down taking care of Chibiusa-chan. I'll be okay soon, but it looks like I'm off the duty roster for now."

The other blonde nodded and left, soon ushering the rest of the team into the room. Motoki was there too. Kunzite hadn't been happy to find out he knew, but the miko didn't care. He was a comfort to Usagi, and that was all that mattered.

Makoto, leaning against the wall, started. "If Usagi-chan is sick, what do we do?"

"She can't be Sailor Moon," Rei said. "She was running a low grade fever the past few days and it's spiked. Henshining could make it worse. She needs to rest, which also means we need someone else to keep an eye on Chibiusa."

"But what about battles?" Ami asked. "We can't destroy these enemies. According to the computer even all of us combined would only take down the weaker monsters, and that wouldn't be a guarantee."

Minako glanced at Kunzite. "Can you do anything? Destroy them, maybe?"

The stern Shitennou nodded slowly. "Yes, with some time and effort, but it would be draining. I am not compatible with the Senshi in the absence of my men, and I would be unable to match any of their commanders without them."

Rei grimaced at the mention of the other Shitennou. Endymion's guardians or not, they'd turned traitor and did a lot of damage working for the Dark Kingdom. She didn't remember what they'd been like in the Silver Millennium. She could only see herself dying, taking Jadeite with her- a constant fixture during her nightmares.

"So what does that leave?" Makoto demanded. "This is a mess. Do we just pray the enemy doesn't make a move?"

Usagi joined the conversation for the first time. "It won't happen. Chibiusa-chan is scared, and I won't be able to stay with her. She'll panic soon. We also can't predict the next time they'll try to take over a shop or something. That store has to be the first."

"She's right," Rei sighed. "After Usagi defeated the monster, I was in the basement helping the clerks. The place had been filled with dark power, and it wasn't an accident. They wanted to accomplish something. They'll try again."

Everyone but Motoki and Rei filed out after that. Kunzite wanted to work with the team in hopes of increasing their strength. They were discussing it in the family's living room. Ami would relieve Rei when she needed to go home.

"Are you all right?" Motoki asked Usagi. "Mamoru-kun was worried about you."

"You can't tell him," she said tiredly. "Please. Say it's the flu or something. It's all right if you tell him you know who we are, but keep this secret for me."

"I will," he said reluctantly. "Will you be okay though?"

She plastered on a second fake smile. "Of course. I can do anything, after all."

He seemed to accept that and headed out. Rei rounded on her. "Of course you'll be all right? You can do anything?"

Usagi winced. "Calm down, Rei. I just don't need more people hovering over me."

She took several deep breaths to cool her raging temper. "I know. I'm sorry for yelling." She sat on the edge of her bed and changed the cloth on her forehead again. "You're burning up."

"I feel terrible for making you worry."

"Usagi-chan, you shouldn't be this far gone. Something is wrong."

Her eyes closed as she relaxed against the pillows. "I thought so, but I was afraid to say something. I decided I was imagining things."

Rei watched for a few moments, realizing she was beginning to fall asleep. "You should rest. Ami-chan is going to stay and keep an eye on you."

"If you insist," she answered faintly. "I'm tired, Rei-chan."

"Sleep well, Usagi. I hope you feel better tomorrow."

She was already out by the time the door shut, and Rei joined the others.

"How is she?" Makoto demanded.

"She's sleeping. Ami-chan, stay with her. I don't want her left alone. She'd be an easy target. It might draw the enemy."

"Of course," Ami agreed. "It'll spread us thin, but we can manage. Their safety is the most important thing right now."

"Minako-chan, I need you to patrol," the priestess continued. "I know you're leader, but out of us you and Kunzite have the best shot if a monster attacks. I can deal with the rest for now. Chibiusa-chan will be with Mamoru-san or here, so whichever of us is with Usagi will keep an eye on her too. If she goes somewhere, she goes with a guard. Mako-chan, would you be okay with taking her while she's not here or at school?"

"Sure, but what about you? If Ami-chan will be staying with Usagi-chan and Minako-chan is covering the streets, what will you be doing?"

"Scrying, mostly," Rei replied. "I also need to talk to Mamoru-san about Chibiusa-chan. They wanted her in Usagi-chan's care, but there's no way she can right now."

Everyone headed for the clearing to train. The miko followed, lost in thought.

88888888

Tuxedo Kamen waited for the others to leave before he even considered moving. Kunzite had set protective spells around his apartment like the ones in the clearing and Luna had come to keep an eye on Chibiusa, so he wasn't worried about her. Usagi held his attention and he wouldn't be able to rest until he did what he could to help.

Staying away was destroying him. His powers had felt unstable since they'd broken up, and he had no explanation except that his emotions were wild enough to disrupt them. Still, he could ease some of her pain once she was alone.

Climbing to her window an hour later, the hero peered inside. Ami was asleep, head on Usagi's bed. Had it been Rei or any of the other Senshi, he never would've been able to do anything unnoticed, but Ami's senses weren't as sharp. The blonde wasn't moving much, but her flush was vivid against her pale skin. Tuxedo Kamen slipped the window open just enough to reach Usagi.

Like before, his magic wouldn't heal her, but he managed to soothe away the worst of it. He'd do it again and again if he had to, and he'd find the way to get rid of whatever was making her sick entirely. The masked hero melted into the shadows as Ami stirred.

88888888

There wasn't much Usagi could say about the next several days. She drifted in and out of consciousness, but every so often she'd feel almost normal for a while. The Senshi were nearby constantly, and her mother excused her from school for a week at least. She mentioned sending the blonde to the hospital, but the others shot her down.

Ami in particular stayed with her, and they did their homework together when she brought it. She also kept Usagi updated on what the rest of the team was doing. There had been battles, but the others managed to make sure the monsters were destroyed. The rest of the Ayakashi sisters had appeared. Each one seemed like a darker equivalent of a Senshi. Chibiusa had been holding up relatively well, but there'd been three near misses.

Motoki came to see Usagi a lot, and he told her about how Mamoru was doing. She was glad, but at the same time it hurt since she couldn't be with him. She knew he'd come by at least once, but she hadn't seen him.

It was one of her good days. She felt strong enough to move around and ate dinner with her family (and Motoki, her babysitter _du jour_). She even watched a half hour of television before she got tired and went back upstairs. The blonde curled up under the mountain of quilts on her bed. Despite the warm weather she was always cold.

The girl poked at her school things but couldn't find the energy to get work done. "Motoki-onii-san…? Why hasn't Mamo-chan come to see me?"

"I think he has," Motoki replied. "He acts strange and doesn't talk much. He's in bad shape too, but every other day or so he'll come in and seem cheerful for a bit."

She shoved her textbooks off her bed, not wanting to deal with them. "Why hasn't he talked to me? I'm so tired… I want this over. I want to tell him so we can stop this and be happy again."

"I thought you wanted him to come back on his own."

"I do," she replied, "but I can't keep this up. I'm not getting better, and everyone is in more danger because I'm not there. I can't let them get hurt because I'm too proud to tell him and put an end to this mess."

The Moon Senshi heard her communicator- a new model Luna had given them at one meeting in addition to new henshin wands for the others- and opened it. Rei was calling everyone to the park to deal with a droid her tone implied was a nasty one. Usagi could hardly bear setting the device aside without racing off to help.

"I know it's hard to stay here," Motoki said, "but it's better this way."

"They shouldn't be doing this without me."

He smiled. "They think they should. They want you to be okay more than they want you out there."

Usagi was about to respond when a bad feeling hit her. Something was wrong. The Ginzuishou sparkled and pulsed as she opened her broach and touched it.

"Something's wrong," she whispered. "Something happened."

She cautiously crept along the bonds between herself and the others. Most were unresponsive, which frightened her. Mars' was still active, so she reached for it.

/What happened?/ the blonde demanded, almost frantic. /I can tell something's wrong, but what?/

/It's bad,/ the fiery Senshi responded. /This droid… It's more powerful than the others. Almost everyone is down./

/I'll be there soon./

/Don't even think about it!/ she shouted. /You're too sick! I can manage, so don't you dare, Usagi!/

Mars cut her off, and cold dread crept up Usagi's spine. There was something to the battle she hadn't mentioned. The Ginzuishou burned brighter again, becoming hot to the touch. She tried to reach Mars again but couldn't. Kunzite was all right judging by their link, but he wasn't responding, which meant Venus was hurt. That did it; she wasn't staying home when her friends were in danger. She shoved her quilts back and got up with only a little shaking.

Motoki was there in a moment. "What are you doing? Get back in bed!"

"I have to go," she said, one hand clenched around the Crystal Star.

"Usagi-chan, you have to stay here. That's what they want!"

"You don't understand!" she flared. "They're in trouble. They're hurt. If I don't help them, _they'll die!_"

"If you do too much, _you'll_ die!"

"I don't care! They are _everything_ to me. I can't let them die for my sake! Do you have any idea how it feels to see that? They've died for me twice already, and I won't let it happen again!"

The Ginzuishou flashed and she transformed. Motoki looked ready to keep arguing, but he stopped. "Do what you have to," he sighed, "but please, _be careful_."

"I will," the younger teen promised as she leapt out the window. The Ginzuishou was making her stronger, so she was able to manage without trouble for the moment. She'd pay for it later, but for now the crystal was channeling power into her from the full moon high overhead, dim though it was in the setting sun's light.

The park was in terrible shape, burned and charred in multiple places. Mercury and Jupiter were in front, Venus not far away. Kunzite was at her side, doing everything he could for her. Mars was awake, but she was shaking so much it was obvious she didn't have long before she passed out. Tuxedo Kamen was in a tree nursing an arm wound. It wasn't bad from what Sailor Moon could see, but his powers weren't repairing it very quickly. It would take five minutes or more, she guessed.

The droid was large and ugly, as they went, but she didn't pay much attention to it. Her eyes focused on the Ayakashi sisters and the man next to them. She recognized him from the Senshi's reports- his name was Crimson Rubeus and he commanded the sisters. That meant whatever had happened so far was his doing.

Koan was about to attack Mars when she made her entrance. "Stop!" the Moon warrior shouted, leaping into view.

"Don't!" Mars yelled, but it was too late. She had shown up, and it was time to take matters into her own hands.

Sailor Moon's Scepter flew to her hand. She aimed it at the droid. "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

The force of her attack disintegrated it. Her strength was the Ginzuishou's now, so she had more power than she should've. She swung at the others. Feeling with her heart, she could touch regret in the sisters. They weren't gone yet. She switched her focus to the gem in her broach.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Waves of silver flowed around them, though they struggled against it. It became a battle of wills as she held Rubeus back while fighting the sisters, dragging their humanity to the front. It was a war in itself as she tore through the darkness shrouding them. After an intense struggle it broke and the sisters fell to the ground, black moon mark fading.

Sailor Moon was having a hard time staying upright, but she still had Rubeus to contend with. He fired an attack at her a moment later, and she didn't make it out of the way in time. His exploding dark orbs managed to graze her side. She exhaled sharply.

"You can't beat me, Sailor Moon," he taunted, recovered from the shock of her appearance. "We finally found you."

"You didn't find me!" she shot back. "I came on my own because I won't let you hurt my friends any more!"

More of the dark orbs formed in his hands and she tensed. She didn't know if she'd be able to avoid the attack. The Scepter shook in her trembling hand.

"Say good-bye, Sailor Moon!"

The blonde braced herself, but Kunzite finally made a move. His boomerang arced into the attack's path and threw it aside, igniting a tree. He teleported to face the villain, sword weaving in a complicated assault. Rubeus fell back several paces as he tried to avoid the swings. Abruptly the red-haired man vanished himself and appeared by Venus.

"Attack me again," he threatened, "and I finish her."

Kunzite froze. "Do not touch her," he hissed.

"Kunzite," Sailor Moon called, "it's all right. I can handle this. Just stay with her."

"Throw down your weapon," Rubeus ordered.

She tossed the Scepter to the side, not bothering to tell him it would come back if she needed it. "Let go of Sailor Venus."

Rubeus flew away and Kunzite was there the second he was gone, scooping his mate up and holding her close. He glared at the enemy.

"Just you and me, Sailor Moon," Rubeus sneered. "Can you really deal with me alone? I don't think so."

He attacked before she realized he was moving, and she didn't have time to get out of the way. A moment before it would've struck, arms enfolded her and pulled her out of the way. She twisted to see Tuxedo Kamen holding her. A second attack came at them, but a rose met each orb and shattered it. Tuxedo Kamen turned to Prince Endymion, but he changed back right away looking shocked. Shaking off his surprise, he drew his cane and stood in front of the heroine.

"That won't work!" she warned, trying to pull him out of the way. "You're not strong enough to fight him, Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

Another blast headed for them, and he swung his cane. "TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER!" he shouted, and his words surprised them both. Not only did the explosive blast of magic stop Rubeus', it also knocked him back. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Right!" The Scepter flew back to her. "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

Even injured it was a struggle. He was strong and she wasn't. Still, she had her love for her friends on her side, and she forced the Scepter to listen to her command. It was meant to fight monsters, not… Well, she wasn't sure if he was human, but he was a person. There was just no good left in him. Finally her attack crashed into him and he collapsed. The Moon Senshi knelt by his side, but his expression was one of rage.

"So you won," he spat. "I'm not the last of Dark Moon. This isn't over."

"Maybe not," she answered, "but you're done. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm sorry you've become so entangled in the darkness that there's no light left. I only hope whatever there is after this life will let you heal."

He stopped breathing. She reached out and closed his eyes, bowing her head and praying. Mars hobbled over, slowed by a broken leg, and murmured a Shinto ritual for the dead before laying a hand on his chest and incinerating his body.

"We can't leave a corpse," she said. "I'll take the ashes to the shrine and Jii-chan and I will see that he's put to rest."

"Good-bye," Tuxedo Kamen said behind them as he turned to leave.

Sailor Moon couldn't resist following him as he entered the clearing. "Thank you for helping me," she told him.

"It's my responsibility," he replied without turning.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her. "Can't you tell me why? Don't I deserve the truth?"

Her strength was failing and she didn't have much time before she collapsed, but she wanted him to tell her the truth so she could fix everything.

"It's not you," he said finally. "You didn't do anything wrong."

_I didn't tell you._ "Just explain. Please."

His hand seemed to move of its own accord as he stroked her cheek before it fell to her side and accelerated the healing of her wound. It was strange he didn't do it all the way, but she didn't comment. "I still love you, and I shouldn't have lied about that. We just can't be together."

He began to walk away again, but Sailor Moon couldn't let it be. "Did you think I wouldn't understand?" she asked. "I can read your mind. I could've done it any time but I haven't because I respect your right to make decisions. Why can't you tell me?"

His eyes slid to hers and the sadness she saw almost made her cry. They were miserable for nothing. "I don't want you to get hurt," he murmured. "I never have."

And he was gone, leaping off through the trees. She felt better since he'd admitted he still loved her, but until he removed the block nothing would save her. She watched until he was well out of sight. Her knees trembled and she sank to the ground.

"Why?" the Moon Senshi asked the surroundings. "Why these trials? What's the point of this suffering? Can't our love be enough?"

Kunzite appeared, Venus in his arms. She was awake, and Sailor Moon was glad. "Are you all right?" Venus asked. "You shouldn't have come."

"I had no choice," the other girl said, voice hollow. "I couldn't abandon you."

Kunzite set her down next to her leader, and Venus gave her a hug. "He's just being an idiot. It'll be okay."

"I hope so," she whispered against her guard's hair. "I don't know how long I can deal with this, V-chan. It's so hard…"

The others filed in, each nursing some injuries. Mercury seemed fairly well off- her concussion had healed and the break in her left arm was at least a clean one. Kunzite put it in a splint for her before she began checking the others. Jupiter had some fractured ribs and bad burns. A few had gone clear to the bone. Sailor Moon gagged and looked away, but Mercury told her it was already beginning to mend. Kunzite gave her a quick lesson in healing magic while the Moon Senshi rested against a tree trunk.

Working over Jupiter's wounds took a quarter hour, but she was the worst. Mars' broken leg was set and would heal by morning, and Mercury closed the slash wounds across her abdomen. Venus had taken some spinal damage that had them all concerned, but she would recover in a few hours after the icy Senshi did what she could. Mercury came to the Moon Senshi last only because she'd ordered the healer to take care of the others. Since the wound in her side had knit, she only had to worry about energy loss.

"We've never broken bones before," Venus observed. "That was one bad fight."

"It's a good thing Sailor Moon showed up," Jupiter said, "or we'd be dead."

Mars glared at the blonde. "She should've stayed home like we told her all week. She's sick and has no place going into battle."

Mercury held up her hand. "She hasn't taken much harm for what she did. We should be thanking her for coming."

"Even if she _did_ ignore our good advice," Venus added with a tired smile. "Thank you, Sailor Moon. You really saved us back there."

"You would've done it for me," she said. "I'm just glad I made it in time."

They all froze as a sense of dark power rolled over them.

"What was that?" Kunzite asked softly, reaching for his sword.

Whatever it was, it was in their supposedly safe clearing with them.

88888888

A sudden change in the wind made Tenoh Haruka stop mid-step. Even as a child she'd been sensitive to the touch of a breeze and often predicted storms long before they reached her. Now the abrupt disturbance caught her attention completely.

"Tenoh, what are you doing?" the track coach shouted behind her. "Keep going!"

Haruka had been running since school ended and it was past dinner. She ignored him and glanced at a girl sitting nearby. Kaioh Michiru regularly stayed after school to draw, and that day was no exception. The aqua-haired teen was also glancing around as though roused by something beyond her understanding. The breeze died altogether and became heavy against Haruka's skin. It didn't feel like a storm. It was… sinister.

"Haruka?" Michiru said. "Is something wrong?"

She began to shake her head but stopped. "I don't know. Something feels strange."

The other girl nodded. "The seas are wild tonight." She glanced at a newspaper by her books. "The moon should be out. Where are they?"

Darkness had fallen without Haruka's realizing, but she noticed now. She'd seen the full moon, but rather than its gentle familiarity a black cover hid even the stars. The coach gave up yelling and headed in, telling her over his shoulder to go all out the next day. Both teens ignored him. A sudden surge of awareness crashed over them as the wind howled, twining around Haruka like a frightened pet. Two wands appeared in midair before them, the only light to be seen.

"What is that?" Haruka demanded.

"I don't know!" Michiru replied. "Something bad is happening! And important!"

Haruka began to reach for the one closest to her but stopped with her fingers a scant few centimeters away. "Something will change if I touch this. I don't know if I should!"

"The sea says yes! Whatever's going on, we have to take them!"

Michiru had always been known for her accurate intuition and it had made them friends as children despite the way they kept their distance from everyone else.

Haruka considered. "Together!" she called through an even stronger gust of wind. "On three! One! Two!"

"Three!" they said and as one they reached out and grasped the strange wands. They seemed to trigger an old memory and words came to both.

"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Neither could believe what happened except that their actions were so automatic it seemed like something they'd done a thousand times. A ring of light was drawn around them. Haruka was surrounded by a gold hurricane as a wave of water encircled Michiru. They were clothed in formfitting sailor's fuku with short gloves and gold tiaras. Michiru wore heels with ribbons crossing at her ankles, Haruka's track shoes becoming low boots.

They knew what they were now. They were Sailor Senshi, sworn defenders of the solar system and bound to the Moon Princess. It was their duty to protect the worlds from outside invaders, but they would be called to serve the princess directly should her Guardian Senshi prove too weak.

Haruka smoothed her hands along the white of her fuku. "How can this be real?"

Incomplete memories swamped the new warriors. With it came understanding of their sudden awakening when no outsider threatened the peace.

"The princess!" Michiru gasped in horror. "She's in trouble!"

"Michiru… no, Neptune," Uranus said, "what do we do? I don't even know if the princess is alive."

Neptune shook her head. "No, she is, and she's nearby. She's in danger. We have to help her!"

"Where?" Uranus demanded.

The aqua-haired Senshi closed her eyes and concentrated. "I'm looking, but ask the wind. It might know where to go."

Uranus turned her gaze skyward and attempted to find the answers there as Neptune communed with the waters. "The park!" they said together. "Juuban Park!"

"Run!" Uranus commanded, sprinting forward. "Before it's too late!"

88888888

There was a monster in the clearing. Kunzite was the only one who had escaped the last battle unharmed, but he wouldn't leave Venus until she'd healed. Sailor Moon forced herself up and drew her Scepter, but her expression was grim. Her energy was falling off and she'd be lucky to take the thing out before she lost consciousness. She faced it, her Senshi forming a ring around her despite their injuries.

The thing seemed content to let them stand and watch it for the moment. Mercury whipped out her computer. "Energy levels are high," she reported. "Whatever it is, it's powerful. I can't get a good read on it."

The monster charged the Moon Senshi at a dizzying speed. She was too slow and the impact sent the already ill warrior back into a tree. The crash jolted through her entire body. She gritted her teeth as her knees crumpled and she fell, Scepter skidding away.

Lying there in her dazed state, all Sailor Moon could do was observe her opponent. The monster was about four meters tall. It grinned with huge jagged teeth but seemed a simple reptile otherwise. Its attacks focused on raw strength and speed. As she laid there trying to convince her battered body to move, its tail caught two of the others and tossed them to the ground. Mars screamed as it jarred her broken leg. Jupiter managed to get to her feet, but some of her closed wounds began to bleed again.

"Kunzite!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Take V-chan and get out of here!"

"We cannot abandon you!" he argued as he drew his sword.

"Now!" she ordered as she got up. Her pain threatened to consume her, but she stayed focused. "You have to listen to me! I'll stop the monster."

He hesitated a moment too long. It crashed into him as it had the Moon Senshi, the collision throwing him into a shrub. He recovered well, but it turned on Venus.

"Now!" He listened. One teleport took him to them and drove the enemy back. Not far and not for long, but enough. He grabbed his mate and vanished. Enraged by the loss of its prey, the monster bugled a challenge. "Use your Spray!" Sailor Moon instructed Mercury desperately. "Give us cover!"

"I don't know if I can!" Mercury saw the monster round on them and determination filled her eyes. "SHABON SPRAY!" The cool mist of her bubbles filled the clearing, but the pain in her broken arm increased and she sank to her knees, swallowing a scream.

"Mercury," the blonde whispered. The Scepter flew back to her hand. "Thank you."

She ran, leading the monster away. It plunged after her, knowing she'd be easy to catch. She would, but she needed it to follow. It caught up and hurled her at a metal slide, which broke as she hit. Sharp edges tore at her skin. Sailor Moon prayed Tuxedo Kamen would save her, but he couldn't sense her trouble. The Senshi were in no shape to even try to come after them. Maybe Mercury could, but there wasn't much she could do. She crawled out of the rubble and forced herself to face the monster again. It was laughing at her, she realized as it made a wheezing noise. It was going to play with her like a cat with a cornered mouse, then it would kill her.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

An orb of gold-orange light connected with the thing's back and knocked it forward several paces. It turned and hissed, pressing a claw to the wound. A pair of Senshi stood opposite it. One, a tall blonde, had obviously been the attacker. The other was surrounded by a wave of seawater the color of her hair as she prepared hers.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

This second orb was blue and confirmed the Moon Senshi's suspicions. The attack destroyed the monster. She fell as her magic gave out, returning to her civilian form. Both Senshi knelt by her side, but she was too weak to move and didn't have long before she fainted. Neptune lifted the blonde's head into her lap while Uranus took her hand. The older warrior's eyes were worried.

A smile drifted across the moon girl's face. "You just awakened, right? But you have your memories…"

"Your soul bond is breaking," Neptune observed.

"The wind says it's already going too far and you might not have much longer if it isn't stopped," Uranus added.

She'd missed them. They'd been only occasional presences in Serenity's life, but they'd been as dear to her as the others. Uranus, through all her bluster and bark, was a devoted friend. Neptune was always willing to give advice when the younger girls were troubled. She'd hoped they'd be spared the fight, but her danger had summoned them.

"I know," Usagi said finally. "I'm running out of time. Thank you for saving me."

Black clouded her vision and she fell into its painless depths.


	5. Impossible Decision

"Damn it!" Uranus cursed as she glared at the unconscious form of her princess. "How did the Guardian Senshi let this happen?"

"They might not know," Neptune cautioned, ever the voice of reason between them.

Kunzite appeared as the moon shone through the breaking clouds. Uranus was on her feet in an instant. He held up his hands in the universal gesture of peace. "I am not here to fight, Sailor Uranus," he said. "While I have questions regarding your presence, my intent was to return the princess to her home."

"What do you want with her?"

"She rescued me from the Dark Kingdom, saved my life and brought me back to myself. I am aligned with the Senshi and serve her as I do my prince."

"I don't trust you," Uranus barked. "You betrayed everyone. If it hadn't been for you and the other Shitennou, the Silver Millennium would have survived!"

"And I will regret it forever, but I will not accept the blame. My men and I were victims as well," Kunzite said coolly. Her words burned, but Minako had torn into him the last time he'd made a self-deprecating remark about it. "Sailor Pluto has accepted my presence. Will you not trust her judgment?"

Uranus' stance wavered, and Neptune touched her arm. "There's no dark energy in him," she told her partner. "I don't think they know what's happening."

Raising her voice, Uranus addressed Kunzite. "We're staying with her. If you're taking her somewhere, we're going too."

He inclined his head. "I have no objection. No doubt the Senshi will want to thank you. They were wounded and did not have the strength to defend her."

"You seem fine," the taller girl said with undisguised bitterness.

"By the princess's orders, I removed Venus from the field to save her life. I was not able to return for a few moments. When I did she and the monster were gone. I took the other Senshi to her home before I began to search for her."

"Is that protocol?"

"We have no procedure for such circumstances. This is the first battle in which the entire team was hurt. The princess was forced to intercede or we might have perished."

Uranus grudgingly accepted his response as Neptune stroked the unconscious girl's hair. "She's running a high fever."

"Yes, she has stayed home for a week due to illness. May I take her now?"

Neptune nodded, so he bent and lifted her. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I am told it is an unpleasant bout of the flu. Now, if each of you would grasp one of my shoulders…?"

Neptune did without argument, but Uranus hesitated. "You're sure we can trust him?" she asked. When her partner nodded, she grumbled and laid her hand against the edge of his cape.

"Tightly, please. The transfer will not include you if you do not have a firm grasp."

Each tightened their grip and he teleported. They arrived in the middle of an uproar as Mercury attempted to restrain her sister Senshi in their urge to look for Usagi.

"Usagi-chan!" Mars realized as Venus' head came up when she sensed her mate.

"Set her on the bed," Mercury shouted over the chaos. She ignored Kunzite's companions and the reactions of the others, preferring to see to her friend's wellbeing first. "I need to find out if she's all right. What happened?"

"Neptune and I defeated the monster and she collapsed," Uranus explained. "Now I'd like to know why you were foolish enough to let her into battle in her condition."

"It's only a bout of the flu," Jupiter frowned.

"It isn't!" Uranus shouted. "Do you really not know? She's dying!"

A heavy silence fell. "What?" Mercury said. "I don't understand."

Mars winced. "I do."

A moment later Uranus had her in a headlock as Neptune tried to make her to let go. "You knew? How could you let her get in this sort of mess?"

"Her orders!" Mars gasped. "Let go of me!"

"What's going on?" Venus demanded, struggling to get to her feet. Kunzite pressed her back into the chair.

"Her soul bond is breaking," Neptune explained as she forced her partner to release the younger teen. "It's rare. When someone's mate breaks their bond, both parties suffer, though the one who didn't break the bond gets the worst of it. For the princess, given her magic is tied to the soul, it will kill her."

Mercury's color drained. "No."

"If we hadn't come," Neptune said, "she would've died in the attack."

"We seem to have awakened with most our memories," Uranus added. "It was easy to recognize her. I'd like an explanation about the princess being a Senshi, but it can wait. Right now the important thing is to save her life."

Venus' eyes were troubled. "Mars, how did you know? Why didn't she tell us?"

"She didn't tell me," Mars gasped, rubbing her throat. "I Saw it, but she ordered me not to say anything. I didn't realize she'd get so bad so soon."

Uranus rounded on Venus, but Neptune caught her arm and kept her from attacking the injured Senshi. "Your specialty is love. You should've seen it!"

Venus shook her head. "I've been patrolling, so I haven't been with her for more than a few minutes."

Mercury pulled out her computer and began running a scan on Usagi. "Pluto sent someone who needed our help. She's with the prince's reincarnation."

"She's from the future," Jupiter told them. "A child, but our enemy is after her."

Venus pushed herself to her feet. "I'm going to fix this."

"Stay still," Kunzite cautioned, trying to return her to her seat.

She brushed him off. "I'm fine. Someone has to fix this before it gets worse."

"You suffered a spinal injury," he said. "You risk doing far worse damage if you move. How will you be of aid to your princess then?"

"I need to help her!" the blonde shouted. "She kept me away so I wouldn't know what was going on! She knew I wouldn't let this be!"

"It's not… your choice," Usagi gasped. "Leave it, V-chan." Kunzite took the opportunity to force his mate back into her chair.

"You're awake!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Yeah," she replied before a cough tore through her fragile frame. Her eyes fixed on the newcomers. "Uranus. Neptune. I thought I was hallucinating."

"We're here," Neptune said as she knelt at the girl's bedside. "Do you remember what happened?"

Her eyes fluttered closed again. "I'd just stopped our enemies from killing the others, but we were attacked by a monster. The Senshi couldn't fight, so I led it away. You and Uranus saved me."

Uranus glanced at the rest of the team for confirmation; they nodded. "Why didn't they know what was happening to you?"

A faint smile formed. "I didn't… want them to worry. I'm so tired…"

"You drained your energy," Mercury informed her.

She shrugged. "Couldn't be helped… Don't worry about me… I'll be all right."

"How can you say that?" Jupiter shouted. "You're dying!"

"Chibiusa… is here… so I'll be fine…" She slipped off.

Mercury glanced at her computer. "She's in bad shape, everyone. I can't help her."

"Even if you could," Mars sighed, "you're drained too. You're about to collapse. We all are. We've been too worried about Usagi-chan."

"Pity," a new voice drawled. Usagi floated in front of the window as a young man appeared. He was tall with heavy white hair and striking blue-violet eyes. A black moon marked him as a member of Dark Moon. "I will just have to take her with me, as you are _clearly_ too weary to fight."

Uranus and Neptune hurtled forward, but they bounced off a force field. Uranus threw her hand up as a globe of gold formed, but Usagi and her kidnapper vanished.

"No!" Uranus screamed. "Damn it! We awakened to protect her and we failed!"

Neptune's face was ashen. "Who was that?"

Mars shook her head, eyes wide with disbelief. "We've never seen him before, but he must be one of our enemies. The black moon mark is their symbol."

"What about Usagi-chan?" Venus panicked. "With exposure to dark magic… she could die!"

"Quiet!" Uranus snapped. "I know she's your friend, but right now you need to be warriors. Can you handle that?"

Mercury forced her weary body up. "I know a few people who might be able to help. Usagi-chan purified four women tonight. They could tell us something."

"Then do it," the older girl ordered. Mercury raced down the tree at the window and ran with every ounce of strength she had left for the hospital.

Venus surged to her feet again and wouldn't let Kunzite push her back. "I'm going to stop the damage. Kunzite, take me to Mamoru-san!"

"Venus!" he berated. "You _must_ rest!"

"I won't!" she yelled. "Not while Usagi-chan's life is in danger. She was just taken and he's the only one who can trace her, but he can't if their bond is breaking. He has to stop it before it gets worse!"

His grip tightened on her wrist. "It is not my place to defy the princess's wishes."

"No," Venus said, "but it is mine. I can go against her orders. I won't let this be the end. Take me or I'll go myself."

Kunzite looked at the Outers. Neptune nodded. "Take Venus. We need him to help her. _She_ needs him."

He sighed but reluctantly nodded and lifted Venus into his arms. They vanished.

"I need to fire-gaze," Mars decided. "Excuse me, everyone."

Uranus wanted to stop her, but Neptune held her back. They watched her run out of sight. "Let her go. This is her way of making up for what happened, and she can't be blamed for obeying orders."

"If she'd told the others sooner, this wouldn't have happened. They can't blame me for being angry."

"If you're angry, imagine how they feel. They're so close to her, and they just found out she's been suffering and never said a word. Mars was a good friend and supported her even though she disagreed. At least she wasn't completely alone."

88888888

Venus and Kunzite appeared in Mamoru's living room right, but he wasn't in sight. They heard water running in the kitchen but it switched off and he stepped into view.

"Kunzite, Venus, what brings you here?" Mamoru asked as he dried his hands on a dish towel. "Are you all right?"

Kunzite glanced down at his mate with some worry. "She was hurt during the battle and it has not yet finished healing."

"I can help if you'd like," he offered.

Venus, who had been stewing silently during the brief exchange, blew. "Like you've helped Usagi-chan!"

He studied her warily. "I do everything I can to help her. What happened?"

"You!" she shouted. "You and your idiot behavior! Do you know what you did?"

Mamoru looked at Kunzite with a question in his eyes. "I don't know what she's talking about."

Venus struggled, but the general held on. "I should think not, Mina." He turned to his prince. "There have been some unpleasant revelations tonight. A monster was in the clearing after you left. The Senshi were unable to fight due to their injuries, so Sailor Moon led it away though she had been hurt upon its arrival."

Mamoru went pale. "Is she all right?"

Kunzite hesitated, but the golden Senshi didn't. "Stop dodging," she snapped. "If the Outers hadn't appeared she would've been toast, and that's not the worst of it. She's dying, Mamoru-baka, because of you and your stupid pride or whatever the hell it is!"

"What? No. She can't be."

"She is! When you pushed her away you started to break your bond! Maybe you don't remember what that means, but I do. You're killing her!"

"She never said a word!"

"She wouldn't," Venus said bitterly. "She doesn't like to bother the rest of us. Now she's dying and only you can do something about it."

"Why are you telling me now?"

Before she could answer, Chibiusa stumbled into the room. "Mamo-chan?"

He scooped her up. "You're supposed to be in bed, sweetie. Is anything wrong?"

"I heard yelling. What happened?" Her little brow furrowed. "Did I do something?"

"No, of course not," Mamoru soothed. "We didn't mean to yell. Sorry for waking you up. Venus is letting her temper get away with her."

Chibiusa glanced at the fuming blonde. "Minako-chan? Are you okay?"

Venus forced a smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Go back to bed," Mamoru instructed. "Luna will worry if she wakes up."

"Okay," the child agreed. "Good night, Papa."

"Good night." She climbed out of his grasp and meandered back to the bedroom. Everyone listened until they heard the door latch. Mamoru blew out a sigh of relief. "She didn't hear. I'm glad." He glanced at the others. "We should go outside or we'll wake her up again."

"No, we can remain here," Kunzite said. "I can keep her from hearing."

"Please," Mamoru nodded. "I asked why I was just finding out now."

Venus glared at him. "You're not the only one. Only Mars knew."

"Venus," Kunzite scolded. "You cannot expect him to heed you if you are hostile."

She huffed. "Fine, but it's all your fault. She was kidnapped tonight while she was too weak to resist."

Mamoru backed up several steps. "No."

"Yes," Kunzite confirmed with reluctance. "We had no warning. A man appeared and took her before we could stop him."

Mamoru's jaw set. "Then something has to be done to help her, and obviously you need me for whatever it is. Tell me."

"You have to undo the damage to your bond," Venus explained. "I won't waste more time being mad; there's too much on the line. You can track Usagi. You can find her much faster than we can."

"I don't know how," Mamoru said with frustration. "I didn't mean to break our bond in the first place. I didn't know I could."

"Well, you can," Venus replied tartly. "Only you can fix it. Ask Endymion."

The dark haired man grimaced. "I… can't. I haven't been able to reach him. My powers aren't working properly."

Understanding lit Kunzite's eyes. "A broken bond affects both parties. Endymion-sama's consciousness is bound to the princess, and as she is dying… You lose him."

"Do you know, Venus?" Mamoru asked. "This is your specialty, isn't it?"

She prodded her ancient memories. "This wasn't a common occurrence, but I think you just need to remove the block. It won't repair the damage, but it'll keep things from getting worse until you and Usagi-chan can do the ceremony to get rid of it completely."

He nodded. "Is it really so simple?"

"To keep things from getting worse, yes, but that's all you can do right now. Both partners have to be together to reform the bond. Just do it."

He paused then reached out and laid his hand against her side. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

She eyed him with irritation. "You've been a jerk and I should yell a lot more than I already have, but there are more important things. I did my job."

"Injured," he observed. "That means a lot." Golden light formed and wrapped itself around his hand and her torso, targeting her spine. She felt some of her strength returning. Mamoru turned to Kunzite. "Send her back. I want to talk to you."

Kunzite studied Venus, noticing her color was better and she was moving freely. "Very well." A moment's concentration deposited her in the chair she'd been using in Usagi's room before he turned his attention to his prince. "What is it you wish to know?"

"Did you know about Usako?" Mamoru demanded.

The Shitennou shook his head. "Usagi-hime was unable to join battles, so Minako and I swept the city to make sure we were not surprised by droid attacks. We were also the only ones capable of destroying them. She or Rei knew we would be quick to realize what was happening and wanted to keep us at a distance. I have not spent much time in her presence since she became ill."

The irate man paced the room. "I haven't been any use to her since… Well. I haven't even been aware of battles."

"As I understand it, you were not aware of being Tuxedo Kamen until after you gained a Nijizuishou. Your powers are stabilized by the link between you. When that started to fade, so too did your control. It is an understandable occurrence."

Mamoru rounded on Kunzite. "Do you know _anything_ else?"

He sighed. "No. You must stop blocking your link to Usagi-hime." He stood behind Mamoru and put his hands on either side of his head, creating a circuit of power. A red string appeared on the little finger of Mamoru's right hand, who studied it curiously.

"What is it?"

"That is the red string of fate. My powers are bound to Mina's. Though I lack the full extent of her gift, I am capable of letting others see this. Gaze further."

Mamoru's eyes drifted along the length of the cord. "It's fraying."

"A magical sign of the damage done. Though it is frayed it has not snapped, and because of this Usagi-hime survives. Do you see any sort of block or knot?"

He focused as best he could. "There seems to be a wall between two sections."

"The wall you see is one you have built. Dismantle it," Kunzite instructed.

Mamoru was about to, but he paused. "I'm not so inexperienced in magic that I think nothing happens for free. What should I expect?"

"I do not understand the mechanics of soul bonds or their repair. The few who had experience in the matter never spoke of it. I would expect at least an energy drain."

"And at worst?"

The Shitennou could only shrug, but Mamoru pushed the doubts aside. Her life was on the line and it shouldn't have happened when the dreams said staying away would save her. No price was too great if it meant her safety. Focusing, he began to remove the barrier. There was some resistance, but he'd expected it and persevered. Finally the last piece was gone and the string continued uninterrupted.

"It's done," he said with a sigh of relief. "Can I find her now?"

Kunzite's response was drowned out as pain tore through Mamoru's senses. There were all sorts of wild emotions at once, and they burned. He slipped and fell to his knees, clutching his skull. He saw Kunzite kneeling through his watering eyes and could tell he was speaking, but he couldn't focus on the words. There was so much pain!

Kunzite touched his shoulder and the chaos in his mind lifted. "Mamoru-sama?"

"That hurt," Mamoru gasped. "Gods, I never expected that."

"What happened?" Kunzite pressed.

"Pain," he replied. "And emotions that don't make sense. What's happening?"

"Are you still feeling this?" Mamoru nodded, trying to force it back. "What you are feeling is likely the emotions that would have been transmitted to you from Usagi-hime's end of your bond, and the pain is from the summons to her aid. I would also suspect," he added with a faint grimace, "it will be several hours at least until it clears. You will not be able to find Usagi-hime tonight."

"Great," he managed. "That's just amazing, isn't it?" Another wave of agony swamped him and he groaned.

Kunzite studied him. "These are consequences for breaking your bond. Would you prefer I stay?"

Mamoru shook his head and winced when it made the pain worse. "No thanks. There's no reason to stick around. I'll let you know the instant I can find her."

The older man vanished without argument- no doubt to return to his mate- and Mamoru dragged himself to his balcony for air. Clouds filled the sky and lightning flashed, but the moon was somewhat visible. Normally its light eased his fears, but it seemed like no more than a cold lifeless rock.

88888888

Mamoru stumbled to the door in response to persistent knocking, cursing all the while. The sun was up, but his headache showed no signs of easing. Chibiusa had left with Luna an hour before. He contemplated killing whoever was disturbing him.

Yanking the door open he barked, "What?"

Motoki recoiled. "If it's a bad time, I can come back later."

The dark haired teen massaged his temples. "Don't worry about it. What's up?"

"You look terrible."

"Thanks. If that's it, go away."

Mamoru smelled coffee as Motoki hefted steaming Styrofoam cups. "That's no way to treat someone bringing one of your favorite things."

He considered snatching one and slamming the door, but his manners reared their head. He sighed and let his friend in. Motoki breezed by, pressing a cup into his hand.

"What brings you here anyway?" Mamoru asked as he took the first scalding sip. The caffeine sang in his veins, revitalizing him from his absolute lack of sleep.

"I ran into that friend of yours on the way. He said you were in bad shape."

Mamoru muttered threats at the absentee Kunzite for sending the cheery blond his direction. Motoki was a great friend, but his upbeat temperament was driving him insane. "I am. Now go away."

"You're saying that a lot, but no. I want to know what happened since the other guy was short on details. What's got you looking like living death?"

More obscenities were spit in Motoki's direction as Mamoru swallowed another burning mouthful of coffee. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Do it anyway," the blond suggested. "How's Usagi-chan, by the way? I haven't seen her since she left for the fight last night."

"What were you doing letting her go?" Mamoru snapped. "She was supposed to stay home where she was _safe_."

"Have you tried arguing with her? She was determined, and keep in mind there's no way I could've stopped her. Was she all right?"

With a deep breath, Mamoru related what he knew. He wasn't surprised when Motoki cursed once he said she'd been kidnapped. Story done, he sipped his drink, ignoring the blond as best he could while hoping his headache would stop.

Finally his patience ran out. "I have a meeting with the others soon and there'll probably be plenty of yelling. Can I have a little quiet first?"

Motoki subsided as he got a good look at his friend. "Are you all right?"

"My head is killing me and your chattiness isn't helping."

He winced. "I'm sorry. Do you guys have any idea where she is?"

"They had to get some rest first, but everyone has been searching since dawn. Not so much as a trace."

They went back and forth a while before Mamoru managed to convince Motoki to leave. Once he did, Mamoru blew a sigh of relief. Relief became aggravation as a portal formed in his living room. He pulled his communicator out and activated it, keeping an eye on the vortex.

"My apartment," he ordered when the others answered. "Something's coming."

Kunzite materialized at his side a moment after he finished speaking, sword in hand. Once the portal reached completion, the prince moaned.

Sailor Pluto stepped into view. "Come with me quickly," she instructed.

"What happened?"

"Small Lady is gone. She was abducted from Luna moments ago."

The six Senshi burst in together. Uranus and Neptune were startled to see the Time Guardian for the first time since their reincarnation.

"What brings you here?" Uranus asked.

Luna ran in crying for help, Artemis just behind her, only to skid to a stop when she saw the final Senshi. "Pluto!"

"I told them, Luna. Now quickly!"

Uranus and Neptune exchanged looks. "We can't come," the blonde said. "We did what we had to do; we saved her life. This is up to them now.

"She's your princess too!" Venus shouted.

"Yes, but she's your charge. This isn't our time, Venus. Duty summoned us for the battle last night. Now you have to be the ones to save her."

They left without another word and the Guardian Senshi stared after them.

"We must go," Pluto urged again.

88888888

Usagi woke up swearing, using anything that came to mind. That included a streak of vulgar phrases from old planetary languages that would've given Luna a heart attack, to say nothing of what it might have done to the queen. The headache behind her right eye did nothing to ease her ire. Eventually she convinced herself to open her eyes.

Initially, all she could see was a dark colored crystal she assumed made up the wall across from her. It made her want to look away. It felt alien and _wrong_. She was glad she didn't seem to be too close to it; she knew it could hurt her. It took a few tries for Usagi to push herself into a sitting position. After the head rush passed, she took inventory.

The Crystal Star was gone. That was the first thing she noticed, and a huge 'danger' sign. Without her broach she couldn't be Sailor Moon. Worse, the Ginzuishou was in it. She searched wildly for its signal, but panic abated when it pulsed against her heart. It had apparently decided it wasn't safe and returned to its most natural home. She took a moment to be grateful for the crystal's semi-sentience.

"Okay," she said, hoping things wouldn't seem so bleak out loud. "I have the Ginzuishou. Good. I don't know where I am. Bad. My broach is gone. Also bad."

Once she knew the Ginzuishou was safe, her biggest worry was that she couldn't sense Mamoru. When she reached out for him it was as if he was gone entirely. Usagi began to look around. The room was massive, with a high vaulted ceiling. There were no windows and she didn't see a door. The huge bed with black satin sheets she'd awakened on was the only piece of furniture. She disliked it automatically- she hated black. Lifting her hand to rub her face, she paused.

Black sleeves. That was wrong. Thinking back, she tried to conjure up the image of what she had been wearing. Her pink pajamas. Instead she found herself wearing a long dress. It was hard to tell in her half-upright position, but she thought the cut was similar to the gown she wore as Serenity. The black lace sleeves belled out at her elbow and fell over her hands. Her hair was loose instead of in its customary odangos.

"Stupid impractical outfit," she muttered. Due to the hampering material, it took a while to collect all of her ridiculously long hair into her normal style, using the hairpins and elastics she kept in her subspace pocket. "I don't like black."

"How unfortunate."

Usagi jumped. "Who's there?" she demanded, hating her shaky voice. A man, she decided. She couldn't remember anything after fainting at home after the battle.

He appeared two paces from the edge of the bed. "I am glad to see you awake. How do you feel?"

Usagi might've been more impressed with the concern in his voice if he hadn't been responsible for the situation she was in. She sighed. "Terrible. And who _are_ you?"

Her first thought was handsome, though the way he watched her was decidedly creepy. Still, his white hair and blue-violet eyes were striking.

"My name is Prince Diamond. I am the ruler of the Black Moon Clan."

"…Okay. Let me go."

Diamond shook his head. "I cannot do that, Serenity. It took a great deal of work to bring you here."

"Where is here, anyway?" Usagi asked tiredly. She'd worry about escaping after she got some information.

"This is my clan's base near the city of Crystal Tokyo."

Usagi gaped. "Crystal Tokyo, the city of the future?" She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Okay, that complicates things a bit." He was looking at her strangely. "What?"

"You are remaining very calm. I am impressed."

The heroine considered the curses that had poured out of her mouth when she woke up. "Yeah. Calm. Right."

Logically- knowing Ami would be glad she was trying to be logical- Usagi knew the others would come after her. Pluto would help. Once they did she'd be free, no matter what Diamond wanted. Getting her broach back could wait until after she got away.

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked. "When did I get here?"

"You have been here since late last night, the child since this morning. It is now early afternoon."

Child. The word twisted in her heart like a knife. Child could only mean one thing. Chibiusa. They'd kidnapped her baby.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said. Shifting, she managed to sit at the edge of the bed, ready to run or fight if the need arose. "What child?"

One brow arched. "Do not play me for a fool. _Your_ child, of course. The girl who lives in your home, fleeing this time for your aid. Sailor Moon."

A second person appeared in the room- a tall woman with light green hair and brown eyes, wearing a short emerald green dress, opera length gloves, and high boots. She had a wriggling Chibiusa in her arms, one hand clamped over her mouth.

"One of my generals, Green Esmeraude," Diamond said by way of introduction. "She was kind enough to retrieve the Rabbit for me."

Usagi's fists clenched. "Let her go."

"Why should I?" he asked. "You claim you do not know the girl."

Her temper flared. With herculean effort, she pushed it back and took a deep breath. "Fine. I lied. What do I have to do?"

"It is quite simple. Agree to remain here and she will not be harmed."

She hissed. She'd expected as much, but it was still a problem. "And if I refuse?"

The white prince shrugged. "She will either be killed or turned. I am not concerned with her fate."

It was bad enough to threaten a child's life, but to turn her against her very nature… She understood the futility of the situation. Agreeing might erase Chibiusa's existence. Refusing would mean she'd live to carry her daughter knowing she'd be responsible for her death. In the end, there was only one thing she could do.

"I'll stay," she said. "Don't hurt her; she's suffered enough. Let her go home."

"I will not be satisfied with your response until you have sent off your guardians with the same. Until then the child will remain here, unhurt. Do we have an agreement?"

Again Usagi's fears swamped her, but she pushed them aside. "Yes."

Diamond nodded and the woman released Chibiusa. The little girl ran to Usagi and buried her head in her lap, weeping. Tears formed in the young Senshi's eyes as well as she ran her fingers through her future daughter's pink pigtails.

"It's okay," she murmured, shifting the little girl into her lap. "You'll be okay."

"I'm… scared!" Chibiusa cried between sobs. "Don't… leave me!"

That dagger twisted in Usagi's heart again. "Chibiusa-chan, I won't always be able to stay with you," she explained wretchedly. "Just remember we love you and I'm doing everything I can to make sure you're safe."

The girl rested her face against the black lace and continued to cry. Usagi wept with her, silent crystalline drops trailing down her cheeks. After several minutes Chibiusa fell asleep. Usagi brushed her tears away and laid her down before facing their captors.

"What now?" she asked dully.

Diamond chose not to answer directly. "Esmeraude, take the Rabbit to her room. Ensure she is guarded at all times, but make it clear she is not to be harmed."

The green-haired woman nodded in agreement, but when her eyes met Usagi's there was only resentment. Usagi let her take Chibiusa and watched them dematerialize.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Why can't you leave us alone?"

The prince set his hands on her shoulders. She didn't react. "Why…" he murmured in her ear. "No doubt it is because I have loved you since I first saw you. Whatever I must do to have you, I shall."

Usagi shook her head. "If you loved me, really, you wouldn't do this. What will happen when my Senshi come? Do you think they'll let me stay? They won't. They'll take us no matter what."

"Then it is just as well I have taken measures to prevent that from occurring. They are welcome to the child, but _you_ will remain here."

A surge of energy slammed into her, knocking her against the bed. She couldn't describe the sensation except to say the pain from her breaking bond was the only thing that surpassed it. The dark power scorched her and she felt something lancing the back of her shoulder. As she forced her eyes to focus, she pushed the lace aside to look.

There was a mark, like a brand, creating a spray of dark crystal. She prodded it with the tip of one finger and almost screamed. Even so a muffled gasp escaped her as tears formed again.

Diamond had watched the entire thing, expression revealing nothing. "As you can see, it would be nigh impossible for the Senshi to take you away."

"What is it?" she demanded around gasps for air. "What did you do?"

"Nothing of importance." He took a step away and the pain surged. She had to force herself to stay quiet. "At least it shan't be if you keep your word."

Usagi's tired mind struggled to put the pieces together, but her weakness to dark energy dulled her senses. It was difficult to concentrate.

_He moved and it hurt. There's a mark. Like a mate's, but not._

A flash of ancient memory surfaced.

_Serenity's tutor of the day was droning on as the princess amused herself drawing Endymion. She didn't like tutors- she only wanted Mercury, but the other girl had been called to deal with business at Mercury's High Court. _

_ "Your Highness, are you listening?"_

_ "Yes, Miss Moran." No._

_ "Repeat what I said about magical balance."_

_ Serenity closed her eyes. "Magic, whether for light or dark, must exist in a balance. If a new power is born in one, its opposite will appear in short order." She had discussed such things with Mercury outside of lessons since the Senshi of Wisdom had been tasked with keeping her charge aware of the dangers she faced. _

_ "Name an example of the deadly opposites."_

_ "For light there are soul bonds, offering mutual protection to mates. In retaliation a spell to eradicate the bond was found, one to tear the true loves apart and to tie one to a different person. If executed incorrectly it could kill one or more of those involved."_

A spell to destroy soul bonds. She'd done a little research in the past after hearing of such things, but the descriptions had been unsettling at best. The targeted person would be subjected to the spell and would be in pain when away from the caster. It wore down the tie between the lovers at the same time. In the dark atmosphere she was in, she had no way of knowing how long it would take, except that it would be swifter than it might've been. Her bond to Mamoru was already damaged.

"No," she moaned. "You wouldn't… Would you?"

"I take it you realize what I have done."

She flew at him with all the strength she had left and pounded her fists against his chest until he caught both of her wrists.

"Why?" she cried. "I promised. For Chibiusa-chan's sake, I would have stayed. Why do you have to torture me?"

"I did not come this far to be thwarted by your Senshi. I remember the laws of the Silver Alliance; they cannot harm you. As such, they cannot take you away." Diamond pushed her head back so he could see her eyes, sparkling with tears. "I would have had you then if not for the Dark Kingdom. I waited for a long time for an opportunity. I will not lose."

"NO!" Usagi shouted, managing to yank her hands from his grasp. She started hitting him again, though really there was no force in the motion. "No…"

Diamond shrugged. "If you wish to persist in such uncivilized behavior, I will leave you alone."

He vanished, and the wave of pain sent her to the ground as strength left her limbs. She dragged her burning body to the bed and collapsed against the pillows as she wept.


	6. To The Future

They emerged in a world of mist, unable to see anything. Pluto raised her Garnet Rod and a light formed in the orb at its head. The companions gathered around it.

"Stay with me," she instructed. "The mists will clear as we get closer to the Door."

Walking at a brisk pace, she escorted them to a massive door marked with the phases of the Moon set in nothing. Pluto stopped there and allowed the light to go out.

"Whatever help you can provide will be appreciated," Kunzite said. "We will determine a course of action once we have arrived."

"Stay together no matter what," Pluto ordered. "Join hands before entering and do not let go. If you do, you may find yourselves lost or prey to a Time storm." She drew a small Time Key from the chain at her waist and passed it to the general. "This would have been gifted to you when the prince and princess married and Earth joined the Silver Alliance. Venus is not ready for hers, but you are. The Key will guide you through the Corridor of Time-Space. Guard it well."

The Shitennou accepted it with the gravity the situation called for. "You honor me with your trust. I will do everything in my power to ensure we make it to the future."

"Please do." She faced Tuxedo Kamen. "When your crystal returns to you, you will be free to come to this realm as your mate does should the need occur. For now rely on those around you. Do not act rashly or make choices without consulting them. You each bring useful skills to the group, and when you work together the impossible is possible."

"You mean I should stop keeping things to myself and tell them what I'm thinking instead of hurting Usako for no reason."

She just nodded, though a tiny smile seemed to flit across her features. "Now go!" She raised her Rod and power shot into the keyhole of the great doors. They creaked open as brilliant light spilled out. Everyone joined hands and entered together.

88888888

Diamond turned his head as an alarm sounded among his brother's many machines and computers. "What is it, Saphir?"

A second man, similar in appearance to Mamoru with the exception of his blue hair and black crescent, pressed a few keys. An image appeared with several blinking dots on one of the screens. He frowned. "A passage through time has been activated- the queen's corridor, or one near it."

"Do we know who it is?" Saphir typed several more commands and a hologram of the corridor formed in the center of the room. Diamond leaned over to examine it. He watched the four young women, two men and cats irately. "They are following so soon."

"It is to be expected," Saphir said mildly. "Both Sailor Moon and the Rabbit are gone. No doubt they were able to guess who had taken them."

"How could they have known?" Diamond asked.

The younger prince shrugged. "Since they knew the Rabbit was from the future, they would have called on the Time Guardian and requested her aid."

"I ordered the attacks on the Door so she would not be able to help them. How could she have gotten away?" The white prince fumed. "Esmeraude!"

The general appeared. "Yes, Diamond-sama?"

"The Sailor Senshi are coming to this time. Take a droid and stop them. Endymion especially." He eyed the man hatefully. "He must not be allowed to take Serenity away."

Esmeraude hesitated before bowing. "Yes, Diamond-sama." She vanished again, moving to the Time corridor used by their clan.

88888888

Venus cursed as they struggled through a heavy band of time. "This place _hurts_! Is it trying to crush us?"

"We have to keep going!" Jupiter yelled back. "If we don't, we'll never reach Usagi-chan!"

"This band should be ending in fourteen more seconds!" Mercury reported. At the end of the line, she was able to manipulate her computer by tapping the visor.

"Just remember," Kunzite warned, not raising his voice but still able to be heard. "Even in calmer portions we cannot separate. Maintain your grips at all times."

The pressure eased to a more manageable level and the heroes gasped for breath.

"How much further?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. At the opposite end from Mercury, he was also carrying the two Mauans.

"It shouldn't be long," Mercury told him. "If I understand the data, the pressure bands increase in duration the closer we are. I'd estimate three bands remain."

"Then it's a pity you won't be here long enough to encounter even one!" The group looked up and saw a woman overhead. Jupiter summoned her power. Esmeraude watched with disdain. "Your pathetic lightning won't hurt me." She hurled an attack at them, and the force of it knocked them from the path and into the air. Another pressure band began to bear down as she did. Disoriented from the blow, the pressure tore Tuxedo Kamen's hand from Kunzite's. He spiraled off in one direction as the rest of the group was blown in the other, kept together only by the Love-Me Chain Venus hurriedly used.

The woman pouted. "I wanted to finish them." She frowned and waved her feather fan languidly. "Ryuakusu!"

A droid in the form of a genie appeared and bowed. "My lady?"

"Find the Sailor Senshi and their companions and kill them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lady."

88888888

Tuxedo Kamen picked himself up off the ground. Luna and Artemis had managed to stay in their places on his shoulders.

"Where are we?" he asked them.

Luna shook her head. "I don't know. The Key was the guide to the exit, but Kunzite has it. He can't teleport to us either- it's dangerous."

Artemis frowned. "How do we rescue Usagi and Chibiusa now?"

Tuxedo Kamen began to reply, but Kunzite's mind touched his. /Mamoru-sama? Are you all right?/

/We're fine,/ he answered. /You guys? Did you stay together?/

/We are all here and unharmed, yes. I do not know how to find you./

Tuxedo Kamen understood the unease in that statement. Kunzite felt torn between his various loyalties. /I'll be fine; we'll figure something out. You guys go find Usako./

/Mamoru-sama, as your guard I cannot abandon you./

/You also can't leave the others. You're the only one who can get them through./

/I cannot countenance leaving any member of the team,/ Kunzite argued.

Tuxedo Kamen frowned. /I have a suggestion. You and the others wait. I'll try to find you. Have you reached the door?/

/The disturbance deposited us directly before it. We could leave at once./

/Stay there. If you can find a way to signal the right direction, I'd appreciate it./

Kunzite paused, but the masked hero thought he was ready to agree. /I will see what we can do./

Tuxedo Kamen glanced at the feline advisors. "Any idea which way to go?"

Luna and Artemis shook their heads, so he shrugged and chose a direction at random. Before he could take more than three steps, a voice stopped him. _Not that way._

He froze. "Who's there?"

Luna stared at him. "Who is where?"

"You didn't hear that?" he demanded.

Artemis frowned. "I didn't hear anything."

He pitched his top hat to the side and ran gloved hands through his raven hair in frustration. With a sigh, he retrieved the hat and started forward again.

_NOT that way._

Tuxedo Kamen stopped again. "Who said that?"

_I cannot tell you, but I can lead you through. Turn to your left, prince._

'Prince' set Tuxedo Kamen on edge. "Who are you and how did you know that?"

_Again, I cannot say, but for Serenity's sake heed me. _

That only made him more nervous. "Luna, are there spirits in the Time passages?"

The little Mauan shook her head vigorously. "Only Pluto is allowed in this realm. No one else should be able to come here."

"Can droids read minds?"

"Some," Artemis admitted. "Generally only surface thoughts. It takes real skill to delve deeper."

He groaned. "Someone or some_thing_ is telling me we're going the wrong way. How do I know to believe it? They knew I was a prince and they knew the name Serenity."

Luna looked worried. "Some of our enemies have known about your past before. It could be a trap."

_I am not a trap,_ the voice seethed in frustration. _I cannot force you to believe me, but you cannot wander without a direction. You are too far from your companions to see their attempts to light the way._

"Give me some proof you're not an enemy," Tuxedo Kamen demanded.

_And how can I do that? Would personal knowledge of you and the others suffice?_

"Maybe."

_Very well. You, Tuxedo Kamen, are Chiba Mamoru. You are eighteen years old and in your third year of high school. You were in a car accident on your sixth birthday and lost your parents and memory. You are going to Crystal Tokyo to find Sailor Moon. She is also known as Tsukino Usagi, and in your past life she was the Moon Princess. She used to sneak to Earth to see you. You call her Usako. She is clumsy and bright with cheer. You love her more than _anything_._

"You know a lot about us. How am I to believe anyone would if they weren't enemies looking for a weakness?"

_I cannot prove myself! _The voice snapped. _You would not believe me even if I tried. All I can say is that my wish is to see Serenity safe and happy. Trust me, Chiba Mamoru. I swear in the memory of Elysian and the Silver Alliance I do not mean you any harm._

"You said left, didn't you?" Tuxedo Kamen pivoted and ran that direction.

_Yes. Go quickly. There is an enemy on the loose._

"I hope you're not leading me right to it."

_I am,_ the voice said, _but not as a trap. It is going to attack your companions. They will need you._

The hero swore. /Kunzite, can you hear me? There's an enemy headed your way. /

A sudden sense of shock made Kunzite's next words obsolete. /Droid!/

Tuxedo Kamen broke into a sprint as his Shitennou broke the connection to focus on the battle. Luna and Artemis held on the best they could.

_ Faster!_ The impatient voice commanded. _This foe is strong. Without Sailor Moon you must be together to prevail._

"I'm going!" Tuxedo Kamen snapped.

The voice stopped chastising him. As the masked hero got closer, he could see the lights of the Senshi's attacks. One of Jupiter's, rebounding from a shield, passed a few centimeters from his face.

"Stay down!" Mars shouted as he neared. Her hands were filled with flames. He dropped as Luna and Artemis slinked to the nearest cover. "BURNING MANDALA!"

The rings of fire leapt out, but a ripple near the droid sent the attack back to its maker. She fell to the ground as well, barely escaping the burning wheels.

"The droid can reverse time," Mercury reported not far away. The other Senshi had the enemy surrounded, trying to confuse it with multiple attacks. Kunzite was with them, trying to get close. One of his boomerangs was in the hand not occupied by his sword. "It'll go back to normal for a moment after the power is used."

Ryuakusu paid no heed to the Senshi of Knowledge, enjoying her game with the other warriors. Tuxedo Kamen and Mars heard, though.

"We can make her use her power," Mars murmured, "but how do we attack soon enough to destroy her? We managed a few hits, but they only annoyed her."

Mercury pressed a few keys on the computer in her hand. "I'd say a Sailor Planet Attack, but we're not all here."

"Would four work?" Mars pressed as she shot a quick fireball at the droid's unprotected back, dancing away as it moved to retaliate.

"If it will," Tuxedo Kamen added, "Kunzite and I can give you a chance to use it."

Venus moved close enough to hear them. "There's a way to get her?"

"Yes," Mercury replied. "A Sailor Planet Attack, even incomplete, should be enough, but we'd have to use as much energy as we can."

"How do we keep her from deflecting it?"

"There's a moment after she uses her power when we can strike," Mars explained. "Two problems. One, keeping her back long enough to pool our energy. Two, getting her to use her power so we can use ours."

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama used an energy blast before," Venus realized. "Kunzite told me but I'd forgotten. Can you give us time?"

"Between Kunzite and I, we should be able to. How long do you need?"

"As long as you can give us," Venus said as she waved Jupiter over. "Without Sailor Moon we're going to have to use a lot more power."

"Go," Mars snapped as she joined hands with her sisters.

Tuxedo Kamen told Kunzite the plan mentally as he confronted the monster. His guardian agreed and they did their best to keep it from noticing the Senshi's vulnerability.

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

Tuxedo Kamen gritted his teeth, ready to fire the distracting shot and hoping he'd be able to dodge the recoil. "TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER!"

As he'd feared, the attack leapt back too fast to evade, but as he resigned himself to injury Kunzite's energy boomerang flew into its path and tossed it into the mists beyond the battlefield.

"Now!" the Shitennou shouted.

All four Senshi spoke together. "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

The droid, turning at the shout, had a fraction of a second to see its death approach before the brightly colored spheres of power crashed into its vulnerable form, turning it into glittering dust. The Senshi joined the two men as the cats came out. Luna pawed at the remains.

"Good job," she praised. "You did very well without Sailor Moon."

"It would've been much easier with her," Mars said. "I don't know how much we'll be able to do once we've arrived in the future city."

"We should proceed," Kunzite suggested. "Enough time has elapsed that we would do well to make haste. It cannot be wise to leave Usagi-hime for much longer."

Jupiter shook off her worry first. "She's good at surviving. She'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," Tuxedo Kamen said as he followed them to the door.

88888888

When they emerged, the heroes stood on a crest above their destination.

"Oh, my sweet goddess," Venus breathed in shock.

"The city is frozen," Mercury whispered. "What happened to the inhabitants?"

Jupiter frowned. "Dark Moon destroyed this place. Whatever civilization may have grown here is gone."

Tuxedo Kamen finally found his voice. "Chibiusa told us this was a paradise and her parents were hurt in the attack. If this is _Crystal_ Tokyo, it might've been made with the Ginzuishou. If something happened to its wielder…"

"The city would've been unprotected," Mars finished. "The Black Moon Clan could do what they wanted. Where are we? We never should've allowed this."

The voice from the Time corridor spoke in Tuxedo Kamen's mind again. _Come to the palace. It is safe and there are things you need to know._

The hero looked out across the city. "I've been hearing something since we were separated. It led me to you and told me about the droid, so I think we can trust it. It says to go to the palace."

Mars pointed at the spire dominating the landscape. "That's probably it."

Venus frowned. "I don't think we should be trusting voices no one else can hear. Maybe if Mars could I'd believe it, but you have no way of knowing if it's safe."

Luna sighed. "When it happened the first time this person knew a lot about us. Artemis and I couldn't hear it, but Tuxedo Kamen-sama told us what it said."

"Let's go," Jupiter said. "Whatever their intentions, they led Tuxedo Kamen-sama to us in time. We'd want to check the palace anyway. At least now we know to be alert for whatever we might run into."

"But Usako…" Tuxedo Kamen was feeling her presence in another direction, and it was distracting him.

"Charging in without preparation will be no help to her," Kunzite said. "We should learn what happened here. Perhaps there are survivors."

With great reluctance, Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "We need to go to the palace."

8888888

"How did they make it?" Diamond snapped. "They should not have been able to escape. What happened?"

Saphir pressed several keys. "The details are not clear. Sailor Pluto realized we were watching and did her best to conceal them from my instruments."

"Is that why Esmeraude did not manage to stop even one?" the white prince asked, acid in his raised voice.

The younger man shook his head. "No, I do not think that is the case. Esmeraude was not watching from a distance, so she should have had no difficulty locating them."

His fingers continued to dance over the controls until a hologram appeared in the center of the room. It was grainy but clear enough. Diamond examined the figures.

"The Senshi, Endymion, and the queen's advisors. Who is the second man?"

"I do not know," Saphir answered. "My guess would one of the Shitennou, but popular knowledge indicates they did not appear until later. Certainly it was still months at least from their current time."

"Can we see him more closely?"

"No," the blue-haired man said. "Like the Senshi, he possesses a glamour spell that prevents us from truly seeing him while we have no knowledge of him. It is not as strong as theirs, but it cannot be penetrated from a distance."

"We knew Endymion and the Senshi would come. We do not even know who he is or what sort of power he may have."

_No_, Saphir thought as his brother left, _we do not. Do we even know the strength of the Senshi, women who have been in the public eye for so long? I am convinced we have no idea regarding the depths of the queen's abilities. _

88888888

Usagi knew the instant Mamoru was there. Even with the damage to their bond, the weakness caused by dark energy, it was one thing that would never change. No matter what happened, she'd always be able to tell when he was close. She reached out to him, but she was exhausted and accomplished nothing but an intensifying of her headache. She pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes and laid back, beginning a meditation exercise Sailor Mars had taught Princess Serenity to distract herself from physical distress.

At first it seemed futile, but abruptly the pain fell away. She frowned and nibbled her lower lip. When she recognized the increased dark power, she understood. The pain had decreased so much because the distance between her and her captor had. She sighed and kept her eyes closed.

"It is rude to ignore another's presence, princess."

"Maybe," she replied with considerable irritation, "but so is using a little girl to keep someone a prisoner. Want to guess which is worse?"

Diamond did not argue. Instead, he seated himself on the edge of the mattress. Usagi fled to the other side.

"It seems your Senshi and Endymion have reached this time."

"Are they coming?" she asked, hope tugging at her heart. She knew she couldn't leave, but just seeing them would help.

"Not as of yet, no. They proceeded further into the city."

They were probably looking for help. Usagi knew the queen was injured, but there was a possibility Endymion had recovered and would be able to advise them.

"What will happen when they get here?" she asked after a long pause.

Diamond studied her. "You already know the answer. You will tell them you are staying and they will leave with the child."

The blonde frowned. "It won't be that simple. They'll argue, you know."

"I would be very surprised if they did not. Tell them what you wish; I care not." He vanished and Usagi choked back yet another cry of pain.

88888888

The group descended the slope and made their way into the city, following a path at the foot of the hill. There was no movement in the ruins, and its stillness was suffocating. The palace was in sight when Mars froze.

"What's wrong, Mars?" Jupiter asked in a low voice.

The fiery Senshi frowned. "I can't feel anything past this point. It's as if there's nothing there."

"Really?" Mercury asked, consulting her computer. "Oh, I'm getting a blank too."

Venus looked at the castle. "If this future is one with Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san, aren't we here too?"

"Most likely," Kunzite agreed. "Perhaps in the elapsed time you are strong enough to completely disguise your power if need be."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "We've gotten stronger since the Dark Kingdom's attacks. Crystal Tokyo is almost a thousand years in our future, so we wouldn't be at the same level we are now."

"Still," Mars muttered, "to be able to conceal things even from ourselves…"

Jupiter shrugged. "Standing here won't help." The stormy Senshi kept going.

Mercury jolted. "The computer is no longer detecting Jupiter!"

Mars chewed the tip of one gloved finger. "A shield or barrier of some sort. Jupiter? Do you feel anything?"

"Yeah," she responded. "On this side it's not hidden. Each of us are in it. No one with bad intentions can get through."

"Good to know," Tuxedo Kamen decided as he crossed. The others came after them and continued toward the palace.

"Quickly," a new voice said. Tuxedo Kamen recognized it as the same one he'd been hearing since the Time Corridor. The others however were shocked.

"Who's there?" Venus called in challenge.

"No enemy of yours, Venus. Surely your sisters determined this place doesn't allow ill-wishers entry."

It was hollow, the masked hero realized. When he'd been hearing the voice before, it hadn't sounded so… empty. A figure appeared in the mists. Each stiffened as they recognized him.

"It's Endymion," Jupiter whispered. Kunzite bowed. "Endymion of the future."

Mercury frowned. "A hologram…"

"Very good, Mercury," the image said. This Endymion wore a lavender tuxedo with the white domino mask Tuxedo Kamen favored. "My body is too badly wounded to leave its safe place. Using the technology of this time, I created a computer program to act in my stead. Hurry. As the Senshi's strength wanes, the barrier contracts. Our discussion is best kept in the safety of the palace." The others had questions, but they decided to listen to him. The hologram led them to the great doors of the castle. "They need planetary magic to open," Endymion explained. "Any of you are capable."

Jupiter nodded, laying her hand on the door. Electricity crackled against the crystal and the massive portal opened. "Easy," she quipped. "Really, I don't see how this would stop anyone."

Her sisters sighed as they followed her into the palace.

88888888

Endymion urged them to rest but they disagreed, too focused on finding Usagi and Chibiusa. He understood and led them to a vast computer chamber beneath the great hall. Luna and Artemis curled up in a corner and fell asleep. Mercury touched one of the many panels with reverence.

"This is amazing."

"This place is a haven for your future counterpart," Endymion said. "She designed every piece of equipment in this room with the help of another scientist."

"Who could've helped with something so magnificent?" she wondered.

Kunzite cleared his throat. Tuxedo Kamen knew he was thinking about Zoisite. "Perhaps we should focus on the task at hand," the Shitennou suggested.

Venus frowned. "We have to find them before we worry about anything else. Who knows what could've happened? Chibiusa could've been turned by now if they tried."

"What about Usako?" Tuxedo Kamen asked in a strangled voice.

"They can't turn her," Mars said. "They might try, but I don't think it's possible. It's too much against her nature, and you know how badly she reacts to dark magic. It would kill her first."

The rest of the group stared at her. "I don't think anyone needed to hear that," Mercury chided. "We have to believe she and Chibiusa-chan will be all right."

"No," the king disagreed. "It had to be said. The timeline isn't set in stone, so what you see here may not happen. The risk is high and Mars is right to mention possibilities."

A heavy silence fell after that, but Venus shook her head and shifted her focus. "Do we know where they are?"

"Diamond would have taken them to his fortress."

"Who?" Mercury asked.

"He is the prince of Dark Moon," the hologram replied. "More, he has a connection to the Silver Millennium. He always had an interest in Serenity."

Kunzite looked to Endymion. "You must be very worried."

"I know you'll do whatever it takes to save them, but as a father and husband, yes. I'm terrified. Even knowing how much you'd do for them doesn't help." He faced the general. "She's only five. Serenity went through hell while she was pregnant and she'll never have another baby. If anything happened to Small Lady, Serenity would never be the same. Neither would I."

"Usagi-chan can't have more children?" Jupiter asked.

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head. "It's the price she and her mother pay for the blood of a goddess. Selene is Queen Serenity's mother. If something happens to Chibiusa…"

Mercury nodded in sad understanding. "That would devastate her. Usagi-chan was meant to be a mother. She'd put Chibiusa before herself every time, wouldn't she?"

Endymion's laugh was tired. "More than you yet know. She would do anything to protect our daughter."

Venus thought of everything she'd already suffered. "We all know how selfless Usagi-chan can be. Right now we have to get to her. Can you take us to her with that direction, Kunzite?"

"I could get to her, yes, but I would not be able to take the entire team. Someone would have to be left behind, and even then it might prove a challenge."

"That won't be necessary," Endymion interrupted. "I can teleport. Though that power hasn't awakened yet, Tuxedo Kamen, I can teach you to boost another's. With your help, Kunzite will be able to lead everyone."

"Then teach me," Tuxedo Kamen replied. "Getting to Usako is important, and that's a skill that'll be useful for a long time."

"Very well. Stay with me. Kunzite, I would appreciate your help. The rest of you are welcome to tour the palace. This shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Can you tell me where the kitchen is?" Jupiter asked.

He smiled faintly. "Some things never change." He gave her directions. "Your future self was very particular about her kitchens."

"Good," she said in satisfaction as she headed for the door. "I'm going to make something to eat. The trip took longer than I thought."

"I'll help you," Mercury volunteered, hurrying after her.

Mars and Venus watched them go before the blonde glanced at the king. "What happened to Serenity?"

Sadness clouded his features. "She was looking for Small Lady and crossed the barrier. An attack was headed directly for her. The Senshi sealed her in quartz before it hit, but she hasn't awakened since and the Ginzuishou is missing."

"It's with her, right?" Mars asked. "It's part of her. She'd die without it."

"The crystal disappeared just before the assault."

They let it drop. "Where is she?" Venus wondered finally. "Your body's hidden, but no one would be able to hurt her through our seal."

Endymion's eyes closed for a moment. "Our suite. Go to the top of the stairs and to the right. It's the door at the end of the hall."

Mars nodded and took the steps in a flash. Venus looked at the king sympathetically before joining her. Endymion blinked a few times before turning his attention to his past self and his guardian.

"Now, let's begin."


	7. Enough To Give You Up

The Senshi drifted back in as the men finished their work. Jupiter and Mercury were carrying trays of food. Mars and Venus had been in the royal chambers, but their grim expressions made it clear they were keeping something to themselves.

"Serenity's just frozen," Mars told them. "She could've been dead. That seal- she's not moving, not breathing. It's hard to believe the Black Moon Clan forced our future selves to such an extreme."

"Why don't they undo it?" Mercury questioned.

"Because they are expending all of their energy to keep the palace protected," the king said. "Every ounce of power they possess is guarding what's left of our city. They can't leave their post even for a moment, because without one the others will fail. Even for Serenity, they can't stop."

"How have they sustained the shield so long?" Venus asked.

"The few surviving magic users we have are channeling their power to the Senshi, but they have to be the focal point. The Ginzuishou's power made this place, and they're linked to it. They can defend it when others can't."

"This city must have been glorious before everything happened," Jupiter observed. "Chibiusa-chan described it as paradise."

"It was," he agreed. "Serenity and I, with all of you, worked hard to rebuild after a terrible catastrophe sent the entire world into hibernation. This palace actually grew out of our clearing in Juuban Park."

"You and the planet are in tune, Endymion-sama," Kunzite observed. "How did you survive such an event?"

Endymion smiled enigmatically. "There are things I can't say, Kunzite. Our past is your future, and you have to choose the path to arrive here for yourselves." His hologram began to fade. "When you're ready, make your way to Dark Moon's headquarters."

Tuxedo Kamen pushed away the food he'd been picking at. "Let's go. We have to find her."

Kunzite set his plate aside. "To rush in unprepared is folly. You should eat and rest. The enemy would not have brought both Usagi-hime and Chibiusa-hime through time only to kill them."

"No," Venus said, putting her meal down as well. "We should go. Even if the Black Moon Clan doesn't intend to hurt them, the dark energy will. We can't leave her there for much longer."

"They could try to turn Chibiusa too," Mars added. "We've waited long enough."

Mercury frowned. "I would say something about being cautious, but it's already been a day. We at least need to make sure they're all right."

"Then we go," Jupiter said. "No more discussing. Once we see her, we can decide what to do from there. It's as simple as that."

With a sigh, Kunzite got to his feet. "I am clearly outvoted. Stand and join hands. Tuxedo Kamen-sama, I need you beside me. Venus, to my other side. The rest of you may arrange yourselves as you see fit."

Tuxedo Kamen took Kunzite's left hand as Venus took his right. Mars came next to her. Mercury stood in the middle, and Jupiter clasped Tuxedo Kamen's other hand.

"What about Luna and Artemis?" Mercury asked.

"Let them rest," Venus decided. "There may be fighting, and they'd be in danger. Endymion can watch them."

"Does everyone have a firm grasp?" Kunzite tightened his own grip. "Good."

Kunzite's aura flared as Tuxedo Kamen added his own, and it spread to encompass the entire group. The computer center melted away and became a room of black crystal. In a bed at the center of the chamber they spotted their stolen friend.

"Usagi-chan!" Jupiter called.

The blonde girl sat up and looked at them. "Everyone…"

Tuxedo Kamen released his companions and reached for her, but Mars threw out an arm to stop him. "Dark energy," she hissed. "It's all over her. I don't know what's wrong, but it's focused around a single point."

"Single point?" Venus repeated, worried. "It couldn't be."

Tears filled Usagi's eyes. "Venus, Mars, don't! Just let it go!"

"Has she been turned?" Jupiter demanded.

Usagi nodded, crying, but Mars blew out an angry breath. "No. No, she hasn't. That's definitely Usagi. Damn it, why are you lying?"

"Just let it go," she pleaded. "Please. It's better this way. Take Chibiusa and go."

"What's going on?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, worry in every word. "What's wrong with her?"

Venus marched forward, grabbing her friend's shoulder and pushing down the back of her gown. She jerked her hand away with a hiss. "This isn't- It can't be! Usagi-chan!"

"Mina, don't… Just don't…"

Mars nodded in understanding when Venus glanced her way. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, she's in a lot of pain. See if you can help."

"Pain?" he repeated as worry turned to fear. "Tell me what's happening."

"It's a spell," Mars said grimly. "You're not going to like this."

He held out a hand to Usagi, and she collapsed crying into his arms. "Why was she trying to make us think she was against us?"

"I think she wanted to make it easier for us to leave without her," Venus answered. "Mercury, scan her. I want everything you can get."

Tuxedo Kamen focused for a moment and brought out a healing glow as he stripped off his gloves, taking her hands in one of his while pressing the other to her hair. "What's going on?" he asked coldly.

Kunzite, who had paused to regain his breath after the expenditure of power, looked at his mate before realization hit. "You cannot be serious."

Venus nodded, though it was little more than a stiff jerk of her head. "Would I joke about this? That… that…" She couldn't find a good word to describe their enemy. "He's trying to break your bond. There's a dark spell I learned of in the Silver Millennium that was made to corrupt soul bonds and tie the victim to the caster. When they're apart she's in pain. If we tried to take her away… It could kill her."

"What?" Jupiter whispered as color drained from her face. "No way."

"It's true," Mars agreed miserably. "I don't remember it, but I feel its malevolence and Venus said it was possible while we were talking. We can't bring her with us."

Mercury looked up from her computer. "I have the readings, Venus."

"Good. Go through it with a fine toothed comb. Anything could help."

Usagi shuddered against Tuxedo Kamen. "Please, take Chibiusa and go."

"We can't leave you," he said fiercely.

She looked into his eyes. "You have to! I promised… I promised I'd stay if they didn't hurt her. They were going to kill or turn her! I couldn't let it happen!"

He swallowed and closed his eyes. "No, you couldn't," he said. "I understand. Did you know he was going to do this?"

Usagi shook her head. "No," she murmured against his vest. "She was crying in my lap and they took her away and he- he did the spell. I wasn't expecting it. I couldn't stop it. The dark energy is so hard on my powers, and my broach is gone."

"The Ginzuishou?" Jupiter asked shakily. "That too?"

She shook her head. "It's with me, trying to keep me safe."

He looked at the Senshi, at his guard. "We can't leave her," he insisted, desperate. "There has to be something we can do."

"There is not."

Diamond materialized not far away. The Senshi tensed and more than one prepared an attack. Usagi just moved closer to Tuxedo Kamen.

"Diamond!" Venus hissed. "Let her go."

"No, I think not," he answered. "You see, we reached an agreement. She remains here and I let the child leave unharmed. Do you wish to abandon the little princess to an uncertain fate, Sailor Venus?"

Her stance wavered, but she shook it off and glared. "Then we'll fight. We'll fight you and win, and we'll take them home."

The prince of the Black Moon Clan took a pink enameled broach out of his pocket. "Would you prove victorious, I wonder, without the power of Sailor Moon?" The Senshi stared. "I am not foolish enough to leave a weapon in her hands. Really, this would not have been necessary if you had continued as you were a while longer."

Confusion settled across the group until Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen went pale. "Those dreams," she whispered. "Those awful, terrible dreams… That was you?"

His lack of response was answer enough.

"You bastard," Jupiter growled as her Pressure began to form between her palms.

"No!" Usagi cried, flinging herself at her taller friend. "Mako-chan, no. It won't solve anything!" She wavered on her feet and the electricity dissipated as Jupiter hurried to support her weight.

"Usagi-chan!" her friends cried.

"Come here, Serenity," Diamond said sternly. "Now."

Usagi shivered but nodded and stumbled across the room to him. He wrapped his arms around her and focused on the others once more. Tuxedo Kamen reached for his mate but reluctantly let his hand drop.

"You have to swear she won't be hurt by you or your people," he said. "You have to promise on everything you hold dear she'll be all right."

"What are you doing?" Venus demanded, grabbing his arm.

"I'm saving their lives," he snapped. "I'm doing what I can to protect them. Do you think I like this? It's killing me, but what choice do I have?"

The unfiltered pain in his eyes had her back off, and Mars nodded. "You're right," she whispered. "May the gods help us. There's nothing else we can do now."

Behind them, Jupiter punched a wall but agreed, as did Mercury. Kunzite voiced no opinion. Tuxedo Kamen stared at Usagi, wishing he could carry her out of harm's way as he had so many times in the past.

"I am glad you are seeing reason. I swear Serenity will be safe and the child will be released into your custody uninjured. As a gesture of further goodwill, the Senshi will be allowed to remain if they promise to make no attempts to spirit Serenity away."

Venus shook her head. "We can't agree to that. If there was a way we'd take her home, and you already knew that."

Diamond inclined his head. "I suspected as much. As you wish. I thought Serenity might appreciate the companionship."

She looked at them sadly but reached out to Tuxedo Kamen's mind. /I'm sorry./

"Esmeraude!" the prince of the Black Moon Clan called. The green-haired woman appeared, bowing. "Bring the child."

"Yes, Diamond-sama."

She vanished and returned with Chibiusa. Tuxedo Kamen snatched her away.

"Papa!" she cried, clutching his lapels as she sobbed. "I've been so scared!"

He caressed her hair. "I know, sweetie. It's all right. You can go home." He looked at Diamond. "If our deal is broken, I _will_ find a way to save Usako. Count on it."

"You can try, but I would not be so confident if I were in your position."

The hero looked down at his daughter before turning to the Senshi. "We should go."

"What?" Chibiusa asked, confused. "Mama? Mama's coming, right? Mama?"

Usagi swallowed. "Go with Tuxedo Kamen, Chibiusa-chan. He'll take you home."

"You're coming, right?" When Usagi shook her heads, she cried harder. "Mama!"

"Go home," the Moon Senshi said, throat sore with pent-up sobs. "I love you, baby. I'm sorry."

The warriors silently reformed the ring as Chibiusa struggled to reach her mother's past self. Kunzite's power twined with Tuxedo Kamen's, surrounding the group and carrying them away.

88888888

/I love you,/ Usagi whispered as he disappeared. There was a possibility Diamond would know she was speaking to Mamoru, but she couldn't let him leave without saying it one last time.

He did. His gaze slipped her and his grip on her waist tightened. "Why are you trying to contact him?" He was ready to teleport away again, and she knew the pain that would follow.

"I was saying goodbye," she answered as she averted her eyes. Usagi had been a terrible liar, but being a Senshi had given her a lot of practice. "I had to."

The prince relaxed and released her. "Understandable. However, it is best for you to forget about him and the Senshi."

_Never!_ She cried in her heart, but she forced herself to nod.

His hand slipped into a pocket and removed a necklace. There was a pendant of black crystal suspended on a braided black velvet choker. He placed it around her neck. It felt like a dog's collar. Usagi had fight to keep from hurling it away from her.

"This will ease any pain you suffer when I am away," Diamond explained. "It is effective only within the bounds of this fortress, and the enchantment is restricted to areas you are permitted to enter. Tomorrow I will show you each one. I have some business to see to first, but it will not take too long."

She hated it. It was nothing more than another chain to make sure she stayed where he wanted her, to mark her as his property or his pet.

He pressed her forward, urging her toward the bed. "You should sleep. It has no doubt been a trying day."

"I had to sacrifice myself to save my daughter. No, it wasn't difficult at all," she retorted. He kept moving without a response, so she reluctantly cooperated.

Diamond continued as if she hadn't said a word. "While I cannot accompany you, I will assign you an escort to keep you safe. My clan bears some ill will toward you as it is your future self who banished our ancestors to Nemesis."

"And to monitor me," Usagi snapped, pulling away. "You already made sure I can't leave. Why do I have to have a guard too?"

"Even under normal circumstances, royalty is constantly in the company of a guard of some sort. You should be well aware of that."

"My Senshi are my friends."

"Yet they were always near, were they not? It was their duty to protect you. It is not my intention to force you to suffer the company of one who wishes you harm, Serenity, or to cause you pain," the prince of Nemesis stated.

"And your spell was meant to…?" Usagi trailed off, waiting for an explanation.

His expression seemed genuinely distressed. "I would have preferred another way, but Wiseman told nothing else would ensure your separation from Endymion."

It _was_ the only way to force them apart, but his unhappiness caught her attention. And the 'Wiseman' she hadn't heard of. "Who is Wiseman?"

"He is my advisor and the one who taught my clan to harness the power of the Jakokuzuishou. He has been very helpful in our plans thus far."

Now Usagi was not only curious, but suspicious as well. "Where did he come from? Does he have a name?"

Diamond opened his mouth but paused. "I do not know." She nodded, unsurprised, and gestured for him to continue. He was encouraged by her lack of open hostility. "He suggested you be placed in his care, but I thought he might prove unsettling. I will ask my younger brother to do so instead."

She sat at the edge of the bed but leapt back up again when he circled it and seated himself on the other side. "What are you doing?"

He arched one pale brow as he met her gaze. "Nothing untoward, I assure you." He waved one hand and his white suit changed to silk pajamas. "I intend to sleep, as tonight is a rare occasion during which I am not to be bothered."

"Sleep elsewhere," she suggested nervously. "Another room. Far away."

"Serenity, due to the nature of your magic the protective wards here may fail. For your own safety it is best if you are not left unaccompanied at any time."

"I'll take my chances."

"Perhaps you are willing to do so, but I am not. Would it settle your mind to know I cannot touch you with ill intent while your bond to Endymion remains? I may take your hand or hold you as I did before, but actions beyond that are barred to me at the current time," he informed her. "Come to bed. I do not have the patience for an argument now."

"Fine," Usagi muttered, lying down. For caution's sake, she turned one of the large pillows so it was between them. "Just don't try anything."

He shrugged. "If you insist." He snapped his fingers once, and she almost leapt up again when she felt her gown shift to a nightdress. A second time darkened the room. She felt him lay back against the pillows and moved as far as she could before she calmed down enough to sleep.

88888888

Chibiusa tore herself from Tuxedo Kamen's grasp as they arrived in the Crystal Palace, distracted as he was by Usagi's last words. "No! How could you leave Mama?"

"Small Lady," Endymion quietly. His eyes met his daughter's through the mask.

"Papa!" she cried, running for her father. She cried out in shock when her hands encountered nothing but air. "…Papa?"

He winced. "I can explain," the king began, but the little girl shrank away.

"Papa too?" she whispered before turning and bolting up the steps.

He reached for her but stopped. "I can't help her now," Endymion said sadly.

Mamoru released his henshin. "I'll go after her. I have to explain why we couldn't bring Usako too." The hologram nodded and Mamoru sprinted after Chibiusa. Kunzite shadowed them. "Chibiusa-chan!" he called. "Chibiusa, wait!"

The pink-haired child kept running, but he kept her in sight as they wove through the many corridors of the palace. Finally she burst into a room- hers, he guessed- and collapsed crying on the bed. He sat next to her and patted her head until she quieted.

"Why did we leave Mama?" Chibiusa demanded. "What's wrong with Papa?"

"I don't know what happened to your dad," Mamoru answered. "He was hurt in the fighting, but he'll be all right. He's using a hologram so he can help while he recovers."

"And Mama?" she demanded. "How could you leave her? Why didn't she come?"

He set Chibiusa in his lap. "I didn't want to leave her, Chibiusa-chan, I swear. I can't stand knowing she's trapped, but she had no choice. It's my fault. If I'd stayed with her, if I'd known what was happening, if I'd paid attention, this wouldn't have happened. You aren't to blame."

"I'm scared," she said. "Mama and Papa… Everyone is getting hurt. Am I next?"

"That's what we're trying to avoid. I swear, Chibiusa, I'll find a way to bring Usako home. I won't leave her there." Mamoru tilted her head back. "She'll be back. I promise."

"Really?" she pressed. "She's really going to be okay?"

"Really," Mamoru agreed.

88888888

Usagi sighed and gazed out the window of what she considered her sitting room. The view had nothing to offer, but it was the closest she had to going outside. She felt caged. She was, but being forced to stay inside only heightened the sensation.

"If looking through the window distresses you, perhaps you should cease."

She faced her companion. Diamond was occupied, so his brother had become her chaperone and guard. Saphir wasn't poor company, but he was reserved around her. At least when he was there she wasn't alone.

"I can't stop wishing for fresh air. I've never spent so long inside. Even when it snows, I go out for a little while."

He nodded, unsurprised. "You always loved gardens and things of that nature, if I recall. Since this is a military base, I am afraid we have nothing of the sort."

"I know." Her gaze returned to the window. "I don't think there are any gardens left in this world anyway."

The days had passed without notice. She wasn't happy, but she couldn't claim to be suffering too badly. The brothers didn't mind talking to her when they had time and were good company on occasion. It annoyed her to like her jailer, but Diamond seemed to have something worth saving. Saphir did too.

Since her arrival she'd done her best to avoid drawing attention to herself. Rather than wander the public areas of the base, she stayed in her rooms. As she did, she drew every ounce of power the Ginzuishou could spare to slow Diamond's curse. It seemed to be working- an attempt to kiss her the night before had been instantly rebuffed.

Saphir closed his book and studied her, but she couldn't understand his expression. "You are unhappy."

"Is that a surprise? You know why I'm here."

"Serenity, my brother does care for you."

"I know," Usagi murmured. "I don't understand it though. I can't remember him in the Silver Millennium, so why is he obsessed with me? It's been a long time."

She'd considered asking for a while, once she understood Diamond had a decent side. Three days after her Senshi had taken Chibiusa, she'd been weeping on the edge of her bed. He didn't say a word. Instead, he'd shifted her so she was leaning against him and let her cry. She'd fallen asleep with her head on his knee as he stroked her hair.

Usagi had no idea if he'd answer. Quiet though she'd been, she knew Saphir was the clan tactician and a brilliant man. He'd remember she was an enemy and that she might find a way to get out. Still, since the question didn't concern any plans she was aware of, she hoped he might.

Finally, Saphir nodded. "I suppose it is only fair to answer since you do not know my brother well. Your beauty is what first drew my brother's eye. He went to the court now and then, hoping to beg reprieve for the clan, but he could not gain an audience. He saw you from a distance and grew entranced. Each time he would return with tales of a perfect young woman who was both beautiful and kind, who might be able to free us."

"So I was just a tool to get him what he wanted," she said quietly.

"That is what we believed, but it ran deeper than that. Perhaps he saw something in you that mattered in a way he never explained. I am sorry; I know no more."

Usagi frowned. She'd hoped for something definite, something that would give her a chance to prove she wasn't what he wanted. She knew Esmeraude cared for Diamond, even loved him, but he seemed blind to it.

Her thoughts turned to the mysterious Wiseman. She hadn't seen him, but on one of her rare excursions beyond her rooms she'd heard he'd been very angry when Diamond refused to name him her companion. She wished she could talk to the Ayakashi sisters about the people she was forced to live with.

88888888

Mamoru spent those five days in agony. He hid it for Chibiusa, but every moment Usagi was trapped in Dark Moon was his own personal hell, and he was hard-pressed to say whether that or his time in the Dark Kingdom was worse. He felt it each time a strand of their bond snapped. It was dangerously thin, as he'd discovered when he made Kunzite show him.

That fifth day was the hardest. He'd been with Chibiusa as was habit, telling stories of Usagi's funnier exploits until she fell asleep. He tucked her in, but for a moment- she flickered. She faded before snapping back. Anxious, he waited several minutes but didn't see it again. He set Luna-P by her side and hurried to find the others.

The Senshi and Kunzite had been poring over Mercury's scans, looking for a way to save her. Endymion had only shaken his head when they asked. They all looked up from various papers as Mamoru burst in. "What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"Chibiusa," he gasped. "I think she's… I don't know. She- she _flickered_. I don't even know what it means."

Minako winced. "Already? The timeline must be approaching a point where she isn't born. Nothing happened here though."

"Then Chibiusa-chan might not exist, but Crystal Tokyo will?" Makoto suggested.

Rei nodded. "From what the king said, Chibiusa wasn't born until around the time Usagi-chan created Crystal Tokyo. The city might be having the same problem soon."

"Then we have to hurry," Mamoru pressed, desperate. "We can't lose them."

"No," Kunzite agreed. "Perhaps we should consider what little the prince said of the spell he used once more."

"What Diamond said?" Rei repeated. "A lot of things, letting us stay if we swore not to do anything, how we couldn't save her… He promised she wouldn't be hurt, but I can't think of anything useful."

Minako froze as she finally realized why that had been bothering her. "He promised she wouldn't be hurt. Sweet Aphrodite, that's it."

"What's it?" Makoto asked.

Ami frowned and her eyes widened in understanding. "Of course! Why didn't we see this sooner?"

"See what?" Mamoru demanded.

Rei nodded as she caught on. "That would do it, wouldn't it? Ami-chan, can your computer run scenarios?"

"Yes, if we can give it enough details."

"Then take what you got from the scan and change that," the blonde ordered.

She tapped the keys. "It could work."

"Will someone explain?" Mamoru fumed.

Kunzite looked at his mate, who winked. He considered before nodding as well. "I see what they mean. Prince Diamond gave his word Usagi-hime would not be hurt, did he not? He swore to it."

"Yeah, but what does it matter? It just means she won't be hurt too badly while she's stuck there."

"Mamoru-sama, magic is ruled by specific standards. One of the first things taught to any magic user is the need to be cautious when making a promise because their power may ensure it is kept, and it can be dangerous. You made a bargain with Prince Diamond. You agreed to let her remain under the condition she would be safe. What would happen if she were to be attacked?"

"The agreement would be null…?"

"Precisely. It places a loophole in the spell he placed on Usagi-hime, creating an opening through which we may be able to act. If no harm comes to her it will amount to nothing, but it is a viable option."

"So to save her, she has to be hurt? That can't be a good idea."

"Good or not, it's all we have," Ami commented as she continued to enter data.

"She's strong," Rei commented. "Even if she's attacked, she'll survive. It's being trapped that's the real problem."

Ami hit the last key and glanced at the screen as it started processing the variables. "The computer estimates an hour before the results are ready."

"Then someone should explain what we have to do if there _is_ a loophole."

Minako frowned and considered. "It's hard to say. Even in the Silver Millennium, I don't remember any instances of this curse being broken. It must be difficult."

"If it wasn't, I'd be very suspicious. Still, what do we do?" Mamoru pressed.

Ami examined the screen. "Most of the details are very technical, but I'm afraid I don't understand several parts. Maybe one of you could?"

Minako took the computer. "Yeah. Some of it is stuff I might have to ask you to explain, but this is more up my alley. The simple version is that Mamoru-san has to be able to enter Usagi-chan's mind and magic to break the curse."

Makoto blinked. "If that's it, why do we need to wait? He can do that, right?"

"I don't think so," Rei disagreed, shaking her head. "He's already said he feels their bond snapping. It'd lack the depth to get so far into her power. Maybe if he was trained in that sort of thing… But he isn't, so we need the opening."

"I still don't understand," Mamoru moaned, frustrated. "How do I do that?"

"I can teach you," Minako promised. "At least, if Rei-chan and Kunzite help."

"Then do it," he pleaded. "Every moment she's there, the more our bond breaks."

"There's a point where nothing we do will be effective. If your bond is too far gone, that's it," Ami warned.

He paled. "Then this just got even more urgent."

88888888

Usagi frowned and pulled her wrap around her. Members of the Black Moon Clan were eyeing her darkly as she hurried through the passages to reach the library adjacent to Saphir's lab. He wasn't with her because of work. Diamond had wanted to know the status of the available droids.

She was relieved when she reached the small library unmolested, tossing the black shawl onto a chair before turning to the books. Her conversation with Saphir the previous day had unnerved her- she had no way to combat Diamond's interest if it was genuine, so she thought it best to look for a way out. Rather than a magic book, though, she reached for one on Nemesis' history.

Wiseman troubled her, and her certainty he was responsible for the agitated state of the clan was growing. Diamond spoke well of him, but Saphir was reserved and wouldn't answer when she tried to broach the subject. Making sure she was alone, she opened the book and began to read.

_Little is known of the early days of the Nemesis settlement. The few witnesses who chose to speak on the subject say they had been banished from Earth by a woman named Serenity (later known as the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity). Theoretically a crime was committed to result in such a punishment._

_ The first known figure was that of a mysterious magician. It was this magician who uncovered the Jakokuzuishou, or Evil Black Crystal, and instructed the new denizens as to its use. No records indicate his past or later actions, or indeed mention him at all._

Usagi closed the book with a snap. She'd glimpsed the Wiseman once and asked Saphir about him, but the younger prince had said little more than his title. A mysterious magic user wouldn't just find a planetary crystal- the Jakokuzuishou had to be the crystal of Nemesis, though she'd never been allowed near it to check- and teach others to use it. It would follow that the Jakokuzuishou had chosen the magician as its keeper and obeyed because it had been ordered to.

Wiseman was the one who knew how to use the Jakokuzuishou. Crystals never followed a second master once they chose a first. Their bearers would reincarnate if killed until the crystal itself was destroyed. A thing of dark magic, Usagi doubted it could give the kind of ageless immortality the Ginzuishou bestowed. The little she'd seen of Wiseman made her suspect he might be immortal, but he hadn't aged well.

The Jakokuzuishou had extended its magic to the inhabitants of its planet, creating the superhuman Black Moon Clan and granting them part of its power. She didn't know if they were immortal, but they were stronger than an average human and their magic made them dangerous.

Usagi put the book back on the shelf and left to return to her own chambers. Her mind was awhirl with the things she'd learned and the theories she'd formed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little princess all alone," a malicious voice sneered.

She froze and realized she'd been so lost in her thoughts that she'd forgotten her wrap. Without it covering her fair hair, anyone could recognize her.

A second person spoke. "See it done, Esmeraude." Usagi swallowed hard and turned to face the general and her mystery companion. "Quickly. We must move her before the prince realizes."

Esmeraude looked at Wiseman disdainfully. "I am not sure this plan is wise. It will only anger Diamond-sama."

"Do you want to be queen? If that is your wish, you must get rid of all obstacles."

A dreamy look filled Esmeraude's eyes. "Yes. She's only in the way."

Usagi studied her. The woman loved Diamond and had become bitter when he paid her no attention. Now she suspected Wiseman was using that to manipulate her. Deciding bravery wouldn't help, she backed up until she hit the wall and glanced both ways hoping for a rescue or escape. If she ran screaming Diamond or Saphir might hear her and help, but she lacked the strength to go far and the library was in a remote area of the base. She hoped Saphir was in his lab.

The two moved to either side of her. Usagi caught a hint of the darkness pouring out of Wiseman and flinched. Esmeraude didn't feel quite as vile. That opinion altered when the general summoned a droid, which efficiently knocked her out with a fist to the jaw.

88888888

Tuxedo Kamen froze without warning in the middle of their work. Mars had to tug on his arm several times before he even looked at her.

"Something's wrong," he panicked. "I can't feel her."

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Venus began, but he cut her off.

"I should feel her but I can't. Someone hurt Usako. I have to find her."

"Calm down!" Mars snapped.

"I can't calm down!" he argued. "She's hurt, she's unconscious. Someone might be trying to kill her!"

"Enough." Kunzite's voice rang through the room. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, control yourself. We suspected such a thing would occur."

"Kunzite, that place is a viper's nest! They hate her!"

"Yes," he agreed without rancor, "but Prince Diamond will seek her out. We knew someone would raise a hand against Usagi-hime eventually. You have not yet mastered what you must know to free Usagi-hime. Until that is done you will not be able to help her. You must harness your emotions. When you are ready I will send you to her at once." Kunzite looked at his mate and Mars. "How much more?"

"He has the basics, so we don't need you to link him to us anymore," Venus replied. "Now it's time to refine tactics. He'll be ready in an hour or so."

The masked hero looked dismayed. "An hour? She's hurt _now_."

"Won't she be hurt more if we can't get her out?" Mars countered. "An hour in pain could save her life."

Tuxedo Kamen subsided. "I know," he said. "You just don't understand. When she's in pain, I feel it like she does. Isn't it bad enough he's keeping her prisoner? Does someone have to hurt her too?"

Kunzite set a comforting hand on his prince's shoulder. "She is strong. Whatever small physical harm they do will amount to little if she is free."

He nodded slowly and turned his attention back to the Senshi. Mars nodded, satisfied with the determination she saw in his eyes. "Follow our lead."


	8. Time To Set Her Free

Court was dismissed and Diamond leaned back in his throne, swirling the glass of wine in his hand without interest. He found the taste repulsive, but it gave an impression of both greater age and indolent power.

The citizens of Nemesis, long-lived as they were, found it difficult to take orders from their young prince. After all, eighteen was nothing by their standards. Saphir was even younger and received no recognition from elder members of the court whatsoever. To counter that, Diamond affected both age and wisdom merely by leaning to one side and holding a glass of red wine. The crimson liquid showed well against his white suit.

He knew all too well the instability of his position. Had it not been that he was born with incredible power, the prince knew he would've been shunted to one side after the death of his father. Onyx had been very different from his children- dark, harsh and cold. To survive, they'd been forced to mimic that behavior.

"What is left?" he asked his younger brother.

"Nothing too terrible," Saphir answered as he examined several petitions. "A few requests from the council, a petition from a community of farmers for aide. Apparently they are having no success with the crops again this year."

"Send a few of the men to acquire various foodstuffs. What did the council want?"

His attention waned. As always, his mind drifted to his Serenity- sweet, beautiful, perfect Serenity. In some ways, she shocked him. She wasn't the docile creature she'd seemed in the past. When he didn't offend her, she'd talk to him about whatever came to mind. She was comfortable in Saphir's company and, it seemed, his too. Diamond hoped she had accepted the situation and was beginning to build a new life for herself.

He frowned. Something wasn't right. Something about Serenity… His wine slipped from suddenly senseless fingers and crashed to the floor. Saphir whipped around at the sound, his magic catching the liquid and returning it to the newly mended glass.

"Nii-san!" Saphir exclaimed, hurrying forward and touching his brother's shoulder. Diamond buried his face in his hands. "What happened?"

"Serenity," he murmured. "Serenity… Saphir, scan the base for her. I have to know where she is."

The younger prince nodded uncertainly and returned to his computer. A series of rapid keystrokes activated the hologram platform. "Where?"

"Her chamber."

The image shifted. Even in a week's time, Usagi had left little mark on the space, and it remained barren save for the bed. There was no one there, but-

"Zoom in. There is something on top of her pillow."

Saphir obeyed.

88888888

Usagi forced herself to wake up as an anguished cry echoed through the base. She tried to move her hands, but they were restrained. She sighed and studied the ropes. They were badly tied but sealed with a spell. A second in front of her would prevent her from being heard. A net of power around her was constructed to hide her from both physical and mechanical means. The lack of any external magic directly on her person revealed the source of her pain- the necklace Diamond had given her was gone.

Usagi chewed on her lower lip. She couldn't move or make herself heard. Still, that left another possibility. They hadn't accounted for her magic. The negative energy filling the base would keep her from any extraordinary feats, but it wouldn't stop her from using lesser abilities. She could draw attention by doing something Diamond would notice. The question was what. Determined though he was to keep her there, the prince hadn't been around much. She knew very little about him.

It occurred to her abruptly what might work. Mamoru. If she tried reaching out to him, Diamond would feel it. He'd proven he could when she'd spoken to her mate before he left with Chibiusa. The chance of achieving any real connection was slim, but she just needed one of them to notice her. She filled her mind with a simple request and began to broadcast it. _Help me,_ she thought. _Helpmehelpmehelpme…_

88888888

Indistinct buzzing filled Diamond's mind as he scowled. "Where is she, Saphir?"

The younger prince shook his head. "There is no sign of her in the base at all. It looks as if she managed to break your spell and left. The necklace seems like proof."

Diamond paced. "Impossible. It is well set by now."

"If you have another idea, I suggest you determine its veracity quickly. I am extending the scan to see if there is any trace of her in the city."

He waved it off. "She would be seen, and there are sensors at the borders of the palace shields."

Saphir hesitated. "Where is Wiseman?"

"Why?" Diamond asked. "Do you think he might know?"

"Nii-san," Saphir said slowly, "he was not here for court. Nor was Esmeraude."

"And?"

"Nothing. Perhaps you should search in person? There may be some trace you can detect that my equipment cannot."

Diamond vanished without another word.

"I cannot make any accusations without evidence," Saphir said to his computer, fingers tapping in agitation. "There is something very foul here. Veneti. Aquatici."

Two droids appeared. These were Saphir's creations, his most trusted servants. Guiding them with kindness instead of cruelty, they would obey his every command. Less substantial than other droids, they were little more than wisps of air.

"Saphir-sama," they said in chorus.

"I need you to watch the Wiseman," he ordered. "At all times, but do not let him know. I suspect he has ill intentions."

"The Wiseman has been closeted with Green Esmeraude," Aquatici contributed. "She is taking orders from him."

"The prince is not master here," Veneti agreed. "We will watch. We will tell you."

He smiled. "If he suspects you, flee. Do not risk your lives for more information."

They nodded and vanished. Saphir's attention returned to the search for the missing captive, though in the privacy of his mind he hoped the girl really had escaped.

88888888

Usagi was ready to faint. Even the slight drain of her mantra had worn her powers down to a thread, and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. The pain tormenting her made it a certainty. Still, she kept going.

_Help me. Someone help me. Help me…_

She slipped into unconsciousness as the words faded from her mind.

88888888

Diamond went first to Serenity's chamber to retrieve the necklace. For a moment, he held it in his cupped hands as his magical sense roved over the item, seeking proof she had broke free. There was none, and he frowned. His attention moved to finding her. As he prowled the corridors of the base, he worked himself into a rage. She'd been softening toward him. Rather than treating them as enemies, she talked freely with him and his brother. Why had she chosen to run so suddenly?

The prince's control over his power, weakened by his anger, failed. Several walls developed a fine spider's web of cracks as he stormed by, and the few clansmen who crossed his path hurried away after the dark boil of it scorched them.

Something was leading Diamond on, but he didn't notice even as he followed its pull. Arriving in a deserted passage, he stopped with a frown. With a wave of his hand, the concealing spell shattered. Serenity crumpled on the ground, unconscious. Her hands were bound with rope and magic, and her voice was sealed. He cursed and destroyed those as well.

Crouching, he shifted the prone girl into his arms as he tore the cords from her wrists. The movement didn't provoke so much as a twitch. Forcing back the fear rapidly replacing anger, he focused on threads of power he hardly recalled. As though summoned from a great distance, lines of healing magic began to appear and surround the princess.

Diamond gritted his teeth. The dark power he was accustomed to didn't suit magic of light, and his body was paying the price. Still, he was young and strong, and the pain he suffered was far less than what plagued the girl he held. For an excruciatingly long time, nothing happened, but finally her breathing steadied and she regained a little color.

He threw his head back and shouted. "SAPHIR!" The blue-haired prince appeared, and his shock when he saw the limp girl appeased Diamond's momentary worry that his brother might've had something to do with her disappearance. He silently apologized for the slight. "You know the healing arts better than I. Help her."

Saphir knelt and laid his hands against her cheeks. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and said nothing.

"Well?"

"She is drained. It seems she was trying to use her power to call for help. Between your spell, the dampening of the Jakokuzuishou, and that, I am afraid she has seriously overtaxed her strength."

"Ensure its power is directed away from her chamber. She needs time to recover."

"If you lessen the impact of the Jakokuzuishou, she might slip free."

Diamond shook his head. "In her condition? Breaking the curse would take vast amounts of energy, fleeing even more. We needn't fear any escape attempts right now. Redirect the Jakokuzuishou."

The young man nodded and vanished as the prince did the same. Reappearing in Usagi's bedchamber, he laid her on top of the covers and clasped the necklace around her throat once more.

Saphir unsealed the entrance and stepped in. "How is she?" He held several bottles and arranged them on a small table he conjured by her bedside.

"I am not sure. What are those?"

"Potions to bolster her strength. Serenity is not human, you realize. The Ginzuishou has been in her keeping long enough that she is almost purely Lunarian. As a result there is no cure more suited than its power. I can do nothing to ease the drain, however. That will only be accomplished if you break your hold over her and carry her from this place."

He snarled. "Give up everything I worked so hard for?"

"I am not asking you to let her go. I am saying if you wish her to live, that is the best way to ensure she does. Nii-san." His eyes softened. "I know you love her and I understand that you do not want to lose her. I am only saying what is best for her."

The older prince closed his eyes. "Can you save her without going so far?"

"Perhaps. She is very strong and has a powerful will to live. Endymion's healing power was praised in the Alliance. With his ties to Serenity, he is far more capable of helping her than I." He tipped the first potion into her mouth. In deference to his brother's hatred of the other prince, he let the matter go. "I will do what I can."

Usagi shuddered and her eyes cracked opened. She tried to speak, but a coughing fit seized her. Several tense moments passed before it abated. Saphir offered her a glass of water that had appeared on the table. She nodded her thanks.

Diamond knelt and took her hand. "What happened?" he asked anxiously.

The exhausted girl took a sip of water before replying. "Esmeraude and Wiseman."

The brothers exchanged looks. "Wiseman?" Saphir repeated. He could understand Esmeraude's involvement, but he couldn't fathom his brother's advisor trying to kill so valuable a hostage. "What did they do?"

"Esmeraude hit me. When I woke up… I couldn't call for help."

Diamond nodded. "There were spells concealing you. What did they want?" She shrugged, and he sighed. "Come, Saphir. We must deal with this immediately."

They disappeared and Usagi tried to sleep, knowing it was all she could do.

88888888

Tense and impatient though he was, Tuxedo Kamen managed to master what he needed to know. He sat down with a breath of relief.

"And that's it?" he asked.

Venus nodded. "Unless the spell holding Usagi-chan has changed, that should do it. If it has…"

"No ifs," Mars interjected. "No second guessing. If she's trapped much longer, we'll never get her back. This is it."

Mercury frowned. "There would be ways later…"

"If you don't mind her dying. Personally, I'd like to see her live through this."

Jupiter held up her hands. "Calm down, Mars. Tuxedo Kamen-sama can save her."

Kunzite interrupted before the fiery Senshi could start shouting. "It would be unwise to send him in blindly. If Prince Diamond is with Usagi-hime, it will solve nothing. We must act while Usagi-hime is alone."

"How will we know?" Mercury asked.

"With a few moments' privacy, I shall be able to inform you."

He slipped out of the room, Venus close behind him. She touched his arm, and his pale eyes met her bright blue. "What are you doing? Astral projection is dangerous."

"No more so than teleportation. I assure you, Venus, I will suffer no harm."

"What if they detect you?" she pressed. "Your spirit could be trapped. How would you help Usagi-chan then? Or Mamoru-san?"

"A calculated risk. It is unlikely that I will be detected. Projection was a rare gift even in the past, and I do not think it has become common in the intervening years."

"Kunzite. Not alone." Her voice allowed no argument.

Kunzite inclined his head. "You have not done such a thing in a long time, Mina. Are you sure it is wise?"

"I can't do it without you, but you're not the only one who can make the flight. If one of us is caught, there's still the other." She twined her fingers with his. "Together. Like before."

They entered a small chamber near the computer center. Kneeling, they pressed their palms together and concentrated. Their efforts were rewarded when tiny versions of their physical forms appeared above now motionless bodies. Venus met Kunzite's gaze.

"Last one there pays for our next date," she suggested with a smile.

"Venus, you could not afford our favorite restaurant."

"Guess I have to win then, don't I?"

Her spirit leapt, following the trail of silver power linking her to her princess. The general followed, tearing through the sky with a playfulness he rarely exhibited, and they were soon centimeters apart. Venus, with a stronger bond to Usagi, managed to gain the lead mere moments before they arrived. She winked before looking around.

Usagi was lying on the same bed as before, moving as little as their empty shells. Had it not been for the unmistakable rise and fall of her chest, she might have been dead. Her skin, always pale, was bleached of color save for black smudges under her eyes and a bruise on her jaw. Her black gown accentuated it, creating the image of a broken doll.

Kunzite turned to examine the rest of the chamber and found it empty. He twined his spirit around his mate's and drew her away. "We will help her," he promised. "She will survive this."

She choked back a sob. "She's so pale. Kunzite, what did they do to her? They promised she'd be safe, they promised, and she looks so sick!"

"Mina," he said gently. "Calm down. I know this is difficult, but we are now prepared to free her. Tuxedo Kamen-sama can undo their curse and bring her back."

Venus took several slow breaths. "I know. I'm calm. Let's get back and tell them she's alone."

"We should ensure their attention does not return to her for a while. If we act visibly within the city, they will watch."

"Wouldn't they notice if Tuxedo Kamen-sama isn't with us?" she asked.

"King Endymion can create holograms, can he not?" Kunzite said.

She nodded as she understood. "That'll work. Hurry up." Her spirit flared as she gathered her energy and flew away. They slipped into their bodies with no difficulty. Without waiting, Venus raced from the chamber to rejoin the others. "Usagi-chan is alone," she said breathlessly. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama can go right now. Can the king project holograms anywhere?"

Endymion's image appeared. "Yes, if the necessary equipment is still in place. The entire city was built with holographic capacity."

"Can you project one of Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" Mars asked as she caught on.

"Certainly. You must remember though that outside the barrier a hologram will register as such."

"Then we draw attention while inside the barrier," Mercury contributed. "That's the plan, isn't it?"

Venus nodded. "Kunzite can send Tuxedo Kamen-sama to Usagi-chan, but we have no way of knowing how long Diamond will be gone. If he sees us doing something, all of us, he'll want to see what it is."

The others began to give opinions, but Tuxedo Kamen cut them off. "Send me."

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama, it would be foolhardy to act before plans are laid."

"Improvise. The longer this takes, the more she suffers."

Kunzite was prepared to argue, but he changed his mind. "Very well. We will see to the distraction. Save your princess." He clasped his hand on his prince's shoulder and in a flash he was gone.

"Support the barrier," Endymion suggested. "It can be done from within its bounds, and it would merit attention."

"Works for me," Jupiter decided. She took off before the others could say anything.

Mars shook her head. "Let's go then."

"The hologram?" Venus asked, looking at Endymion.

"It will be with you," he promised.

The others hurried after Jupiter.

88888888

Tuxedo Kamen saw her first, of course. He could hardly have looked anywhere else, and when he saw her he didn't try. Shocking as her state had been to Venus and Kunzite, it almost destroyed him. He walked over and took her hand.

She opened her eyes but seemed confused when her gaze meshed with his. "I'm dreaming. Such a nice dream…"

"No." His denial was automatic, hurt lancing through him. He didn't want her to be so unhappy that she thought he was a dream. He didn't want to be a dream to her. "I'm here, Usako. My poor, brave Usa. What did they do to you?"

"Mamo-chan?" She struggled to sit up, but he had to support her or she would've fallen. "Mamo-chan? Really? Mamo-chan, it hurts."

"It looks like you used too much energy," Tuxedo Kamen told her. "It's okay though. I'm here to help."

"Help?" she repeated. "Help how? The Ginzuishou will fix me if I can just… get away for a bit…"

"Then I should set you free, right?" he said. He brushed her bangs back. "I'll take you somewhere safe so the Ginzuishou can do its work."

Her nose wrinkled. "Can't leave. Right? I'm trapped."

"No, Usako. I'm going to get you out of here." He pulled her up, but her legs buckled when she tried to stand. Her hands fisted against his jacket to keep from falling.

"How are you going to help me?" she asked plaintively. He finally saw her focus. "The curse is meant to keep us apart. Diamond could be back any moment."

"The Senshi are creating a diversion so I'll have time. I can break the curse."

Usagi drew back and stood for herself, though it was only the force of her will that held her steady. "What do we have to do?"

88888888

Diamond stared at Esmeraude, watching the kneeling general angrily. Her eyes were averted and she was trembling. Good.

"You deliberately disobeyed me," he began. "I said Serenity was to be treated with respect. Indeed, I made it clear she was not to be harmed in any way. You have not done as I ordered. Explain."

"There is no excuse," Esmeraude answered, gaze remaining on the floor. "I will accept whatever punishment you choose."

"That is not sufficient. I want to hear your explanation, and I want to know what role the Wiseman played in this plot."

The green-haired woman shook her head. "I cannot say, Diamond-sama."

The prince clenched his jaw as his grip tightened on the stem of his glass. "Get out of my sight. Return to your quarters and do not leave until I have reached a decision."

She inclined her head and vanished, leaving Diamond alone in the throne room. He threw the glass at the wall. It shattered, and the red liquid pooling on the floor looked like blood. Saphir appeared and sighed.

"Esmeraude would not cooperate," he guessed as he once more repaired the goblet. The wine vanished and with a second absent gesture the cup was returned to the kitchens.

"Wiseman is a trusted advisor to our clan. I cannot act without proof."

"Serenity's word is not enough? She is honest; that is clear to any that speak with her. She would not accuse someone who was not responsible."

"Could she have been mistaken?" the older man asked.

"It is highly unlikely. She knows what she saw."

"I trust Wiseman," Diamond said finally. "He has not yet led us astray. Serenity was unwell, so she may have misunderstood."

The younger prince disagreed but kept his opinion to himself. "I actually came to tell you there is activity around the Crystal Palace."

"Oh? Endymion's Shitennou?"

"No. There has been no sign of them since the barrier formed. They are either injured, dead, or remain with the Senshi. The warriors of the past are doing something within the bounds, but what is unclear."

Diamond returned to his throne. "Show me."

Saphir pressed the button to activate the holographic podium. "Endymion appears to be with them, as is the other man."

The image formed. Panning, it shifted around the perimeter of the palace, pausing at each Senshi. Beams of light sprang out of each and touched the shield, ripples marking the point of contact.

"Bolstering the shield?" Diamond guessed. "Is it weaker than we thought?"

"I cannot get readings of it, but that may be true. It has been maintained endlessly since our arrival. The Senshi must be weary."

"Monitor them. I must return to Serenity."

Saphir shook his head. "She will be sleeping, and I am afraid your magic may do her further harm. It would be best to leave her alone for now."

The prince sighed but stayed in his seat, bowing to his little brother's knowledge of healing. "Very well."

88888888

Usagi slipped, but Tuxedo Kamen caught her. He brushed loose strands of hair out of her face before handing her a bag. "Here. It's a change of clothes."

She took it with a frown. "Why?"

"It's cold outside," he explained. "It'll also be easier to break the curse if there's nothing of this place except that on you."

"I don't know if I can."

The hero caressed her cheek. "You can, but if you need any help I'm right here."

She nodded, holding on to the bed's headboard. "Turn around. Please?"

The gesture was pointless since he'd seen her transform countless times, but he cooperated. She was probably tired of being treated like a doll.

Usagi managed to remove the gown she had been wearing easily enough. Setting the ensemble aside, she reached for the new outfit. There was a soft, lacy pink tank top and a cashmere sweater in the same shade, both of which could be pulled over her head. She just leaned against the headboard as she did. The slacks, made of rich ivory wool, were mercifully bereft of complicated fastenings. Matching shoes could just be stepped into. It meant more to her than she'd expected, wearing normal clothes again.

Usagi realized the energy in the chamber had shifted. There was no dark power that made her so uncomfortable. Her magic was weak, but an aura of goodness dominated. A moment later she recognized it as her mate's. She touched a strand and it twined around her, bringing strength and comfort. The part of her starved for its nourishment wanted to drag it in, but she held back. Usagi coaxed the light to her, giving the energy direction. Knowing she couldn't take much, she stopped quickly to protect him from the sort of drain she had so much experience with. When she opened her eyes, she was in his arms.

His blue eyes were worried behind the mask. "Where did you go?"

"I felt your power, and it came to me," she explained. "If felt nice…"

He nodded, relieved. "It scared me when you went blank. You're okay?"

"I think so," Usagi answered. "What now?"

Tuxedo Kamen shifted them so he was on the floor with her in his lap. She curled into him. He embraced her without warning, a gesture she returned in full. Drawing back, the hero took something else from his subspace pocket and handed it to her.

"The Star Locket," she realized. "You had it?"

"Luna brought it to me after you were gone. She said once you used it to bring me back, so I could return the favor."

She slipped the chain over her head. "It's longer."

"The king told me to borrow a chain from the queen's jewelry box. We can return it later." He took hold of the chain and looped it over his head as well before touching the black pendant. "What's this?"

Her fingers brushed across it as well. "It's from Diamond, to keep me from being in pain whenever he had to be away from me."

He unclasped the choker and threw it across the room. She tensed, but his touch quickly eased the worst of the pain. When he stiffened in turn, she realized he couldn't heal it. He was taking part into himself.

"No, Mamo-chan, don't," she argued. "I can handle it. Really."

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head. "It'll hurt to break the curse. I can take enough to make it easier for you." He stripped gloves, hat and mask, setting them to the side. "This will be bad. I'm sorry."

He kissed her as their magic entwined, drawing her light out. Touched by its other half, the Ginzuishou eased its desperation and shone. That first step was simple. It was the rest of the task that would hurt. His consciousness plunged into hers, his gold tearing away every scrap of black on the bright silver and pink. The small part of him connected to the outside world felt her flinch with each pull, but he had to stay focused.

At the root of her power, against the glowing red of their bond, was a black mass, a metaphysical tumor of sorts. That was the source of her distress- Diamond's curse. A ribbon of darkness was extending from it, but it was thin yet. The hero severed it angrily. When it tried to dig deeper into Usagi's soul, he tore it apart.

She was crying, and his hands automatically brushed away her tears. Still he bore down on the pulsing darkness with surgical precision. His power extended to brush against hers reassuringly, then to remove the infection. Carefully, avoiding any damage to either of them, he cut it away.

The curse was strong, and her weakness made it more powerful still. It fought every step of the way, cutting at his psyche, trying to force his will aside. He ignored the pain and continued. When it was loose it burned, scorching them both. He wrapped his power around her, forcing it away from its intended victim. Deprived of sustenance it died, and he drew himself back to the physical world.

Their eyes opened as they separated, but she kissed him again. "Thank you," she whispered. He could see the strain in her eyes, but her smile was radiant.

"We need to go," Tuxedo Kamen told her as he helped her to her feet, removing the locket and passing it to her. "The others think Diamond will realize what happened."

Usagi nodded, shivering. He held her close to his side as he gathered their things.

"NO!" Diamond shouted as he appeared. He was furious- his hair was disheveled and his eyes were wild with a combination of anger and fear. He reached for Usagi, but she shrank back against her mate. "SERENITY!"

Tuxedo Kamen was prepared to fight for her, uneven though the match would be, but someone else intervened. A wave of dark energy flew at the white prince, forcing him back and suppressing his power. In that instant, the other man loosed his own attack- not at his beleaguered foe, but at the wall.

"TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER!" It shattered and he hauled Usagi into his arms. "Hold tight!" he instructed, leaping out. She clung to him, face against his chest, as he slipped down the side of the base. He set her on her feet as they reached the bottom. "You have to run. Can you do that?"

Usagi pushed aside her weakness and nodded. He seized her hand and they sprinted away as screams echoed behind them. She was tired and her poor health was a powerful deterrent, but she made herself keep going. When her Senshi surged forward to surround them, Usagi almost wept in relief. Kunzite went to Tuxedo Kamen, pouring power into him to make up for what he'd given her.

Mars took one look at her best friend and was ready to scream, but she forced the soldier in her to the surface. "Mercury, throw up a shield. I don't want a droid snatching her when we just got her back."

The Senshi of Knowledge nodded. "SHABON SPRAY!" The bubble flew from her arms and expanded to cover them all. "It should hold long enough to give us a chance."

Venus hovered at Usagi's elbow. "Can't Kunzite teleport her to the palace?"

The general shook his head. "In her current state any further magic usage on her person could cause a great deal of pain. This will increase her weariness but does not put her in any true danger."

Jupiter shouted and a lightning bolt arced from her fingers, piercing a droid through the chest. "We've got company!"

Mercury's visor slid across her eyes. "None of them are high level," she reported, "but I can see seven at least."

Mars drew her ring of flame. "Then they die. BURNING MANDALA!"

"Take her and go," Venus ordered Tuxedo Kamen. "We can handle the droids."

"We shouldn't," Usagi argued.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" Another droid was bound before the chain dug deep, destroying it. "What can you do? Fight? No. Take Kunzite; he can protect you."

The bubble-shield shattered, and Kunzite pulled Venus back just before a fireball hit the space she'd just occupied. "I do not want to leave you."

She smiled and patted his cheek. "I'm trusting you with my best friend. I'll be fine, Kunzite. Get her to safety."

The Shitennou closed his eyes and nodded. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, please carry Usagi-hime. We must run."

"Go!" Jupiter shouted, hurling her Pressure at the head of an approaching droid. "More are coming!"

"They'll give up when Usagi is out of reach," Mars agreed. "Hurry!"

Tuxedo Kamen picked Usagi up again, shielding her with his cape. The shield was still half a kilometer away and droids were getting past the Senshi. One was almost on top of them and he couldn't fight with his hands full. Kunzite was not so burdened. His boomerang flew, slicing through its torso. On its return, it cut the droid in half. It died with a shriek. He teleported ahead and cut down a second, clearing the path.

"Greater droids approaching!" Jupiter shouted over the noise. "Get her out of here!"

He ran faster, trusting Kunzite to keep them safe. The barrier was right in front of them when another enemy stepped in. Two, rather. Twins. They seemed more human than the others, a sure mark of power. Usagi wasn't sure if they were droids at all since they wore the black crest and earrings.

"Give us the girl," Achiral, the darker one, demanded.

Tuxedo Kamen's grip tightened. "No."

Chiral hissed. "Don't be a fool," he sneered, though his tone was lighter than his brother's. "The prince wants her. He will have her."

The hero's gaze slipped around the field desperately. Each Senshi was battling several droids at once and five more were harrying Kunzite, though the Shitennou was trying desperately to reach them.

Usagi's mind brushed against his. /Let me go. It's not worth everyone dying./

/I can't do that, Usako. I promised Chibiusa I'd bring you back./ He set her down, pushing her behind him. /I won't go back on my word./

"You mean to fight us, little princeling?" Achiral laughed. "You, who have less power than your own guard?"

Chiral chuckled as well. "There is nothing you can do against us. Together we are the Artificial Jewel Brothers. We are unstoppable."

"I've heard it before," Tuxedo Kamen said. "A thousand times. 'Oh, we can't be beat. We're all powerful.' It's never true."

Kunzite decimated the droids in his way and appeared at Tuxedo Kamen's side. With a flash the tuxedo and cane were replaced with armor and a sword. The battle was even. Some of the brothers' confidence faded.

"Quickly," the general urged. "Even now our enemies gather their strength."

It was Endymion's spirit fighting, and the prince knew Kunzite's style. They moved in perfect harmony, one always shielding the other's vulnerabilities, and both keeping a close guard on Usagi.

Chiral and Achiral were good, too good to be droids. As brilliant a programmer though Saphir was, he could not create battle droids that moved with such precision or intelligence. It was their misfortune when the Senshi broke through the masses of droids and joined them. Jupiter arrived first, lightning pouring from outstretched hands to stun their enemy. Venus was on her heels, Love-Me Chain throwing aside their attacks. Mars' fire cut off any hope of retreat and Mercury's ice flowed over the ground, barring any escape through that route.

Now at a massive disadvantage, the Artificial Jewel brothers seemed to accept their inevitable failure. Rather than surrender, though, they became more vicious, attacking without restraint and not caring for the wounds they sustained.

It was a madhouse. Standing inches from the battle as she was, Usagi could barely discern one participant from another through the flashing attacks and the debris. When Chiral pulled free of the melee, she reached for a broach that wasn't there. Her fingers only encountered cloth, so she turned and ran for the barrier, only a short sprint away.

It didn't help. Chiral dove forward, knocking her to the ground. She skidded several paces, but the burning in her leg told her running wouldn't help. She forced herself up.

"Ow!"

Something hit her in the head. Opening teary eyes, she stared at the object in her lap. The Moon Scepter. When Chiral lunged again, there was no time to think. She couldn't use her Halation without henshining, so she put it to another use.

_Thunk._

Usagi didn't expect much to happen. When Chiral stopped, dazed, she frowned and glanced at the weapon. The jewel at the top was shining and there was energy coming off of it. She looked up at the moon.

"Well, that's interesting," she muttered, deciding not to question her first stroke of luck in a long time. With some work, she dragged herself closer to the man's prone form. "Now I guess I wait for the others…?"

Chiral stirred, so she whacked him with the Scepter again. With mild interest- mild because she was rather dazed herself, though it was from exhaustion rather than being hit in the head with a jeweled rod- she watched the Senshi finish Achiral with an incomplete Planet Attack before looking for his twin. He moved a little, so she hit him a third time for good measure. Everyone stared.

Usagi stood up, though her injured leg was trembling, and stepped to the side. "You may now squish the bug," she proclaimed.

Jupiter eyed her warily. "Right…"

Tuxedo Kamen pulled her further away. "Come over here, Usako, and let the Senshi take care of it."

"'Kay," she agreed, leaning against his solid frame. "He ruined these nice slacks. Where are they from, anyway?"

"Ah… The queen's wardrobe," he answered.

"Oh, dear," Usagi frowned. "Then he's a very bad bug."

"A _very_ bad bug," Venus agreed. "We'll get rid of him for you, Usagi-chan." The leader of the Senshi leaned over to Mercury. "Any idea what happened to her?"

"I think it's just exhaustion," the blue haired girl answered.

"It'd better be just exhaustion," Mars muttered. "Let's kill him and go before more get here. MARS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

Usagi said the phrases along with them in a singsong voice. Tuxedo Kamen patted her hair, looking at Kunzite for advice. The general shook his head as the second brother disintegrated.

"Let's get her the rest of the way," Jupiter said. "Her leg's hurt."

"We have thirty-eight seconds before more droids appear," Mercury added.

Tuxedo Kamen picked her up. "It's just past that building, isn't it?"

Kunzite nodded, so the hero took those last steps and felt the difference when he passed through the barrier. She was safe. The others followed as the droids arrived.


	9. Taken And Rescued

Mercury looked Usagi over and decided what she needed most was a hot bath, food and rest. Her natural strength would see to everything else.

"I'll take her," Jupiter said. "The last thing she needs is questions, and I know as well as you how to take care of her bruises. The rest of you can see about food and a place to sleep."

"She seems to have regressed to a childish mentality," Mercury cautioned. "I think it's best if she doesn't see Chibiusa-chan till morning."

"I can talk to Chibiusa," Mars volunteered. "If we let her see Usagi after she's asleep, Chibiusa will accept that she's back. Venus can help keep her occupied till then."

"That's fine," Venus agreed.

Mercury nodded. "Then I'll see about food. Can you help, Tuxedo Kamen-sama?"

He watched Jupiter lead Usagi to the bathroom. "I guess so. She'll be okay?"

"As much as can be hoped," Ami answered, now de-henshined.

88888888

Makoto hummed as she helped Usagi wash her hair. The blonde was chattering about random things and the other girl just nodded as she checked for injuries. The bruise on her jaw was obvious enough, and street-wise Makoto knew it was the result of a fist to the face. There were a few mottling her right shoulder and arm, likely from a fall. None were going to hurt much, and the scrape on her leg would heal quickly.

She knew more than she'd admit to the others. There were secrets between them, especially with Usagi and Minako. Rei Saw more than she said. The brunette was sure Ami had information from her computer she'd never shared, be it about the past or their enemies. Well, Makoto knew some things too.

There were times at night when she heard a voice in the stars. Just words, here and there, not much content. Only in a storm, when a break in the clouds showed their bright lights, could she hear anything solid. She couldn't explain it- not what caused it, who she heard. The voice was familiar somehow, like a memory she couldn't reach. It warned her of danger before it struck, though it was never enough to avoid the trouble. It only let her temper it, to make it easier to deal with.

That voice had told her Usagi would need her. She'd assumed it meant she had to rescue her, but she knew now, with her best friend so vulnerable, she'd need Makoto's lack of questions. The others never would have been able to resist asking.

"I'm hungry," Usagi said, interrupting her thoughts. "What do we have to eat?"

Makoto smiled. "I'm not sure. Ami-chan was getting something together."

"No carrots," she said, wrinkling her nose like her namesake.

"Probably not. She knows you don't like them." She helped her friend to her feet. "Get dried off and we can go eat."

Makoto left Usagi's clothes where they were, reminding herself to take care of them later. She handed the blonde pajamas of soft pink flannel and a matching robe before ushering her down to the kitchens.

The palace kitchens were massive, of course, but there was a breakfast nook near the smallest oven. Ami was setting several plates of food on the table as they appeared.

Mamoru got up and set his hand on her jaw. Golden sparks danced against the skin until the dark bruise vanished. "Are you all right?"

Usagi nodded as she tumbled into her seat and reached for the food. "I'm okay." She piled rice and curry onto her plate.

Makoto met his gaze over Usagi's head. "She's fine," she confirmed. "Tired and still acting like a child, but nothing sleep can't fix. There are some bruises here and there, but I doubt any of them really hurt."

In the time it took to say that, the blonde devoured most of her supper. The others sat down and helped themselves. Usagi ate two more servings before her head began to fall on Mamoru's shoulder.

He smiled and helped her up. "I'll get her settled. Chibiusa-chan can come by in a half hour or so."

"Do you want to see her tonight?" Rei asked.

He shook his head. "I have to be with Usako. You understand, right?"

Ami nodded. "We can stay with Chibiusa-chan. She'd enjoy a sleepover."

Usagi murmured something, so he carried her upstairs. Everyone had settled in various guest rooms. The one he'd chosen was done in white with a large vase of roses on a table beneath the window. He set her on the bed, but she reached for him.

"Stay, Mamo-chan," she murmured. "Need you."

He nodded and settled next to her. "Go to sleep, Usako."

Usagi curled up against his side and was out in moments.

88888888

Mamoru slipped out of bed the following morning just after what would've been dawn if there was anything other than darkness in their future. He went into the adjacent bathroom to wash up when Usagi started to scream.

He dashed back and grabbed her arms. "Usako, wake up! It's a nightmare, a dream; it's not real. I'm here. You're all right."

"No, it burns, and everyone stares, and it's _evil_! Don't make me stay here! Help!"

"Usako, come on," he pleaded. "You're in the Crystal Palace. You're not with the Black Moon Clan. You're safe. Wake up, Usa. Chibiusa-chan will be looking for you soon, and the Senshi. You're not alone."

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan, where are you? Mamo-chan!" There were tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't leave me here!"

"I didn't. I _couldn't_. Wake up. Usako, you have to wake up." He anxiously brushed away the tears. "The curse broke, remember? You're not trapped. You're safe."

Usagi shuddered against his hands. "No, don't touch me! Mamo-chan!"

Rei appeared at the door, pale with worry. "What happened?"

"She's having a nightmare. I can't wake her up."

"Move." She knelt at the bedside, taking Usagi's hand. Her eyes closed. "She's reliving what happened, though I think you guessed that. The curse went deep, even with the steps we took to help ease it. We can't pull her out of it by talking and I don't have any charms on me. Either she'll watch the entire thing again, or she'll break free herself."

"Can you reach her?" Mamoru pressed. "You see her dreams. Can you interfere?"

"I can't stop her nightmares. I can change them, but she needs to be able to break free on her own."

"So make it something she can fight. There has to be a way to make this easier."

Rei's free hand clenched to a fist. "If I forced it to the Silver Millennium she'd be able to slip free, but that's be a lot more torment to add. She's fragile right now. I don't know if she can handle it."

"Would it be better if she went through her entire ordeal again?" he demanded. "We don't know what happened. I can help if she's dreaming of the Silver Millennium."

Usagi was weeping now, and the look on her face broke his heart. Rei saw it too and sighed. "You're right. Better something long gone than a new torture." Her eyes closed again and her face went blank. After a minute, she snapped back. "It's done, but hurry. I don't know how much she can take."

"No!" she cried. "Endymion! Don't die! You can't leave me!"

"I didn't leave you," he soothed. "I'm here, Usako. The Silver Millennium is gone. We're alive. I'm sitting right next to you."

She tore free of the dream and her eyes flew open, looking around wildly until they met his. An instant later she was in his arms, clinging to him.

"Mamo-chan," she cried. "Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan… You're here, you're really here. I'm not alone, right?" Rei slipped out as she wept against his chest. "You were gone, and there was so much pain, Mamo-chan. Don't leave me alone!"

Mamoru winced. "I won't. I wouldn't have left at all, but I had to save Chibiusa."

"Chibiusa!" Usagi bolted upright. "She's here! Is she all right? Oh, she must've been so scared!"

"She was at first, but we promised we'd bring you back. She'll be at breakfast if you think you'll be able to come down."

She nodded. "I'm fine." Her stomach growled. "…And hungry."

"There are some clothes in the closet," he told her as he went back to the bathroom. "They should fit."

The selection similar to what she'd been given the day before. Woolen slacks or skirts, cashmere sweaters in soft pastels, simple clothing she'd like. Usagi changed into grey slacks and a pale blue sweater before searching out a comb. Her thrashing had made a mess of her hair.

"Let me help."

She turned to smile at him. "Thanks."

He took it and sat behind her on the bed. "Are you really ready to be up? You lost a lot of energy. It'll take time to recover."

Usagi shook her head slightly. "There's a lot of healthy energy here, so I'm all right. I'll probably sleep a lot for a few days, but I avoided any permanent damage."

"What about that dream?" Mamoru asked in a low voice. "I couldn't wake you up."

She shuddered, not willing to discuss her captivity. "It'll go away. I'm fine."

He removed the last of the tangles. "If you insist, but be careful. You scared us."

Usagi quickly arranged her hair into its customary style. "I just want to move on, Mamo-chan. To be with you, Chibiusa-chan, and the girls. To visit Motoki-onii-san at Crown for a milkshake, to make fun of Luna and Artemis."

"Well, I don't know if Motoki survived to this era, but the rest of us are here."

She followed him down to the kitchen, but she only saw the room for a moment before Chibiusa was in her arms laughing and crying all at once.

"You're here, you're okay!" she cried against Usagi's sweater. "I was so scared."

"Oh, Chibiusa-chan," the older girl soothed. "It's okay to be scared; I was too. I'm back though, and I don't want to leave you again."

"Mama's hurt, and Papa is just a picture, and the Senshi don't hear me when I try to talk to them! Everyone's gone!"

Usagi looked at the others. "What happened?"

"The queen is comatose," Mamoru answered reluctantly. "It was the only way for the Senshi to save her, but they have to protect the palace so they can't release her. The king was hurt in the fighting. He linked his mind to the computer and uses a hologram to communicate. He's helped us while we've been here."

She stroked her daughter's hair. "We'll find a way to help them," Usagi promised.

"Breakfast's ready," Makoto contributed, setting a platter of pancakes on the table before turning back for the eggs and bacon. "We can talk more about what's happened later. For now let's be normal."

Everyone dug in, though Chibiusa refused to be away from Usagi and ate sitting on her lap. Usagi devoured more than any of the others, prompting the usual jokes about her piggish behavior. She responded in kind and laughter filled the room. Finally, everyone set aside their plates. Makoto whisked them away and began to clean up.

Chibiusa looked up at Usagi. "Help Mama. Please? You can do that, right?"

The young heroine frowned. "I don't know if I can, sweetie." Her hand pressed against her chest. "I don't have my broach. I can't be Sailor Moon."

"Actually," Kunzite told her, "the Crystal Star does not enable your transformation. That ability is in your Sailor Crystal, and you retained that. You only lack the knowledge of how to do so without the broach channeling the power."

Silence reigned for a moment before Minako spoke. "So how does she do that?"

"I am not familiar with the specifics of the Ginzuishou, of course, but it cannot be too different from what she does already. Should she wish it, the crystal will grant her request and endow her with a Senshi's power."

"That easily?" Usagi asked. "If it was so simple, why have I never transformed without a broach before?"

"At times you did not possess the Crystal Star or another transformation item, you also did not possess the Ginzuishou and were thus incapable of henshining," he said. "I would not recommend doing so in your current condition."

She nibbled her lip before smiling. "I'm fine, Kunzite. At least, I am while I'm here. The palace is full of positive energy, so I think I'd be able to use the Ginzuishou."

"Can you help Mama?" Chibiusa pressed. "Please?"

"You really shouldn't," Mamoru argued. "Not yet. Wait a day or two."

"How long has the queen been unconscious?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Since the Black Moon Clan arrived," Endymion said as his hologram appeared. "More than three months."

"And you haven't healed either?"

"There's not enough power left in the planet. When the battle is over, I'll recover."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

The king shook his head. "If I did, I would be doing everything in my power to bring her back. If she was well… The war would be finished. Dark Moon does not have the strength to fight her."

"So if I can revive her, we could go back to our normal lives."

He inclined his head. "I would assume so."

"But you don't know if I can succeed," she guessed.

"As the past is right now, you did not, but you know it is possible to change that."

"Then I should try." Usagi got to her feet. "Where is she?"

"She's in their chambers," Rei answered. "Minako-chan and I saw her. Usagi, she's not just asleep."

"What do you mean?"

"She's frozen," Minako said. "She's sealed in crystal and doesn't move, breathe, nothing. It's like being dead."

"The most appropriate term would be 'suspended animation'," Ami contributed. "She's not dead, but she's not truly alive. What troubles me is that your current powers would be sufficient to break such a seal. I don't know why the queen hasn't."

"There's always an answer," Makoto frowned. "Maybe it needs to be Usagi, or there's some other condition to be met."

"It doesn't matter. I have to find out if I can help her for Chibiusa's sake if nothing else." She met each of their gazes. "You know I'll try no matter what. At least if you're with me you'll be able to help."

Makoto nodded. "I'm with you, Usagi-chan."

Rei sighed. "You're a reckless girl, but I'm with you too. Just keep in mind I'll stop you if you do too much." Ami and Minako nodded.

Mamoru stood and took her hand. "I think it's too soon, but I'd never let you go alone. I'll be with you, and I'll help however I can."

"Kunzite?" she asked.

"I stand with you."

"No reprimands for being foolish?"

He shook his head. "You saved my life, and I vowed to follow you. You know the potential repercussions of your actions."

They entered Endymion and Serenity's suite together. There in the front room lay the queen. In a way, the scene was lovely. Neo Queen Serenity had retained the beauty of youth while adding maturity, and the crystal shrouding her was clear. Were it not for the absolute stillness, she could've been asleep.

Endymion and Mamoru saw it differently. The image was failure. They'd failed to protect her and she'd been reduced to a lifeless shell. There was no heartbeat, no breath, no signs of life at all. Mamoru sent up a silent prayer that he'd never have to see Usagi sealed beneath the crystal surface, beautiful and altogether beyond him.

Usagi trailed her hand over the smooth facets. "This is strange. I'm here, but I'm in there too."

"Can you help?" Chibiusa asked.

"I don't know. Nothing I learned as Princess Serenity explains something like this. Where's her Ginzuishou?"

"We don't know. It vanished just before the Black Moon Clan attacked," Endymion informed her.

"That's impossible," she muttered in frustration. "She'd be dead. Even the Senshi can't hold her without the Ginzuishou." She took a deep breath. "How do I henshin? Would saying the words be enough?"

"If you reinforce the words with a wish, that should prove sufficient," Kunzite said.

"Here goes." She closed her eyes. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

The Ginzuishou appeared in her hand before settling against her chest as it would in her broach. When the henshin was complete, there was no Crystal Star on her bow and the gem had vanished. She ran careful hands down the sides of her fuku.

"So Sailor Moon does exist without the broach," Makoto contributed. "We should henshin too. If necessary we can give you some of our power."

Sailor Moon nodded, so the others raised their Star Wands and henshined as Mamoru drew his rose.

"Try it," Mars urged.

She stepped toward the crystal tomb again. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

The beams of light flared like usual, and the Senshi's tiaras glowed until the energy filled the room. It sparkled against Neo Queen Serenity's face, but nothing seemed to be happening. Sailor Moon wouldn't give up and tried harder, but the Ginzuishou began to demand energy she couldn't give and she had to stop.

"She didn't respond to it at all," Mercury said.

"So, she can't…" Chibiusa whispered. "Even Sailor Moon can't save Mama." She turned and fled as Sailor Moon fell, her Senshi catching her.

"Chibiusa!" she cried, getting to her feet, but Tuxedo Kamen stopped her.

"Let her be by herself for now. She'll be safe as long as she's inside the palace."

88888888

Chibiusa didn't know how to cope with knowing Sailor Moon- powerful, beautiful Sailor Moon- couldn't help her mother. She'd been told stories of the Moon Senshi all her life, and to find out she'd fail when Chibiusa needed her most… Crying, she didn't notice when she crossed the Senshi's protective barrier. Chibiusa went to an old swing of hers with Luna-P and sat down.

"Mama, what should I do?" A strange laugh echoed through the deserted city and she looked around wildly. "Who's there?"

A cloaked figure appeared, hands moving endlessly about a crystal orb. "I foresee that the star of my fate is at its most ideal. That is to say, the capture of the Rabbit!"

The little girl bolted, frightened by the stranger, but she found herself frozen in place. "I can't move…"

He laughed again. "It's no use! This place is already within our territory." The world seemed to turn dark and eyes glowed in the shadowed face. "I see it. The terror lurking in your heart. Abandoned in a corner of your mind, wrapped up in a veil of oblivion, your memory of the legendary Ginzuishou…"

"No… No!" she shouted, covering her ears as Luna-P fell to the ground. He was in her mind, hearing her most private thoughts, seeing her memories…

'_My wonderful mama. A great queen loved by all.' _

_There was a broken vase at her feet as servants shouted at her._

_ "Small Lady, you were up to no good again, weren't you?"_

_ "If you keep acting like that, you'll never be a fine lady!"_

_ "Ha! I will, too!" she answered defiantly before running off. _

_ "Small Lady!" the first called after her retreating back. _

_ "I want to hurry up and become a lady, too. Hurry up and… Hurry up and become a real lady! Just like Mama!" She went to the center of the palace, where the Silver Crystal lay on a velvet cushion beneath glass. She lifted Luna-P. "Just for a little while… I'll only borrow it for a bit. Because if I hold the legendary Ginzuishou, I'll get to be like my wonderful mama."_

_ Luna-P disengaged the security and she lifted it into her hands, marveling at its warm glow. Her face lit with happiness. Then the crystal flared. _

_ "NO!" she cried as it vanished from sight. "Oh, the Ginzuishou… No, please don't disappear!"_

_ Lightning crackled outside the palace and explosions devastated the city. Neo Queen Serenity searched for her daughter, calling her name. That attack flew at the vulnerable queen, who was saved only by the quick actions of her Senshi as the little girl cried for her mother. She shouted for her father too as he was injured in the assault. _

_ "NO! Papa! Mama!"_

"I see. So, the legendary Ginzuishou vanished. And fearful of the crime you had committed, you erased the incident from your own memory."

She shook her head violently. "No! It… It wasn't my fault!"

"Well, let's see what they say about it then," Wiseman taunted.

"What?" Chibiusa asked, surprised.

An image of the Senshi appeared, shouting accusations with dark expressions on their normally cheerful faces.

Chibiusa curled up on the ground, hands over her ears once more. "No! No!"

They all pointed. "It's your fault! It's your fault!"

"I did nothing wrong! I just touched the Ginzuishou for a second! It's not my fault!"

"It's your fault!"

"Small Lady!"

The figures of the Senshi faded away, and again she saw the queen under attack as the Senshi sealed her away.

"No! It's not my fault!"

"That is right, Rabbit," Wiseman agreed. "You are correct. And you must assert your innocence by force."

"I can do that? I can get everyone to understand me?"

"You will make them understand that you are correct. Now, take my hand."

She was desperate to be believed, to not be blamed, not realizing it hadn't been the Senshi who condemned her. Luna-P rolled away as Chibiusa took those fateful steps.

88888888

Prince Diamond paced in agitation. "I need Serenity," he snapped.

Saphir sighed. "She is within the bounds of the palace and not likely to leave. I do not see how you could hope to reach her."

"Then there must be a way to draw her out."

"She is not a fool, nii-san. She will stay where she is safe until she has healed, and then there would be no way to capture her again."

"So force her out. She cannot be Sailor Moon, which means she is vulnerable."

"You mean attack the shield?" Saphir asked. "That is suicide. No one would accept such a mission."

"Unless she had no other choice," Diamond countered. "Because of Esmeraude's treachery Serenity escaped. It would be most fitting if she was to retrieve her."

"I cannot believe you would sacrifice Esmeraude for this. Nii-san, we had a goal when we came here."

Diamond ruffled his brother's hair in a rare show of affection. "I remember. We will be able to live freely on Earth. I believe Serenity is the way to achieve our dream." He settled back in his throne and took a sip of wine. "Esmeraude."

The general appeared at once, kneeling before him. "Diamond-sama."

"You disobeyed me and your actions resulted in the loss of a valuable prisoner. As payment for your crime, you are now to place the Crystal Palace in a state of siege until you capture Serenity and return her here. Am I clear?"

"Diamond-sama, I apologize, but I do not possess such power. I would only exhaust myself against the barrier."

"See Wiseman for something to aid you. It is this or a far more severe punishment. Do you understand?"

Esmeraude inclined her head. "Yes, Diamond-sama." She teleported away.

The hologram podium activated and two images appeared- Neo Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon. The prince smiled as he planned.

88888888

"Wiseman!" Esmeraude called as she appeared in his workroom. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

A strange laugh bounced across the crystal walls and the general narrowed her eyes. When she asked who was there, the sound only repeated. Wiseman phased through the floor and into view.

"The dead say, 'Anger comes from within and gives you strength, a double-edged sword that bewitches what you hear and what you think'."

"Are you saying I just imagined hearing that?" she demanded. "Well, never mind. Wiseman, I need your help! I will be personally taking charge of attacking Crystal Palace, and to do that I need power greater than anything ever before. I'm sure you'll be able to give me that."

"Is this an order from the prince?"

"Yes, as punishment for my _crimes_. Since it helps you it shouldn't matter."

Wiseman caressed his crystal ball. "I foresee the image of the queen reigning over the coming future. That is Queen Esmeraude."

"Queen?" she whispered.

It wasn't the first time Wiseman had used Esmeraude's desire for Diamond against her. That was how he'd been able to make her attack Sailor Moon. She wasn't a foolish woman, but anger clouded her thoughts. She believed what he said.

"The difference in power that sets you apart from Neo Queen Serenity is very slight. In short, with the power of the Jakokuzuishou, you will surpass the queen."

"I will be queen…"

A gem formed in the depths of the orb before pulling free and becoming a crown of the same black crystal as the walls. It flew to Esmeraude. Though she reached for it automatically, she didn't touch it.

"I don't want you to think I can be lured to take the bait so easily, but if it's to win Diamond-sama's heart I would even make a deal with the Devil himself." She took the crown but screamed as its energy flowed. Wiseman watched, unmoving, as she laughed when the light cleared, gowned as a queen might be. "This power brimming within my body! I am indeed the queen of the future! The ruler who will govern the world together with Diamond-sama!"

The sorcerer spoke once more, eyes glowing. "Are you quite certain of that?"

"What?" Esmeraude demanded. Smoke rose around her. "What is this?"

"Do you think someone like you could handle the true power of the Jakokuzuishou? You shall sacrifice your life for me."

"Damn you, Wiseman," the general managed as she collapsed. "Diamond-sama… I wanted to rule the country of the future with you…" She passed out and the smoke began to form a cocoon around her.

"Foolish woman," Wiseman sneered.

The cocoon grew and grew until a dragon appeared and smashed out of the base before teleporting to the Crystal Palace.

88888888

When the palace began quaking, the Senshi ran for the computer center. Endymion was there looking for answers. One of the screens displayed the dragon as it attacked.

"What?" Sailor Moon squeaked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jupiter demanded.

"We're going to fight that thing?" Mars asked.

"Wait!" Endymion intervened. "Do not panic, my friends!" He activated another portion of the console and the image changed to an analysis of the beast. "This is… Look. Do not be deceived by its appearance. That dragon is formed by amplified life energy. In other words, the energy of a person's heart."

"A person's heart?" Mars repeated.

The moonchild grimaced. "What person's heart would create that monster?"

Luna and Artemis joined them. "At this rate, it's going to break through the barrier!" Luna said.

"We have no choice but to go outside and draw the dragon's attention away," Jupiter decided.

"I knew it…" Sailor Moon moaned. She had to go since her Halation was needed to destroy a droid, but she didn't know if her power could stand another drain so soon.

"Anyway, let's do whatever we can!" the stormy Senshi encouraged. The others nodded.

"King, please take care of Chibiusa… no, I mean, Small Lady," Tuxedo Kamen requested. The king agreed as they raced from the room.

"Be strong, brave ones," Endymion said.

88888888

The dragon's assault was fierce, and the Senshi who fought to maintain it felt every single strike.

"It's huge!" Sailor Moon cried.

"We'll lose if we're scared," Mercury responded.

The creature turned on them, and the wind of its passing threw them off their feet. Venus caught Sailor Moon, sheltering her.

"But how should we fight it?" Mars asked.

"Well, we just have to take a chance!" Venus said. "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!"

A large gash was scored in the dragon's flank, but another gust threw her to the ground. The others raced to her side as the mark vanished.

"Mars," the Moon Senshi shouted, "try to read its mind! The dragon won't show damage because it's amplified energy. There's a person in there who'll be hurt. I need to know if we can help them."

"What if it's one of the ones who hurt you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. "Why should we help them?"

"If we don't, we're no better than they are."

Mars didn't argue. "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" Red flame stretched forward, and at first it seemed like it would fail. At the last moment it touched the center of the crown and held. "They're crying…"

"Crying?" the girls repeated.

"Like they suffered a broken heart again and again… Like they were betrayed… This person was hurt somehow."

"Then I can save them?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Maybe. I don't know if you can use that much power."

"Mercury, find out how to destroy the dragon-form," Venus ordered. "Jupiter, we need it grounded."

"Got it. SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"How do we hold it?" Sailor Moon asked. "If we're not careful we'll kill them."

Mercury tapped on her visor. "Jupiter, use a low-grade attack to keep it paralyzed. To destroy the dragon, destroy the object amplifying their energy- the crown."

"Who is it, though?" Mars wondered.

It was Esmeraude. It _had_ to be Esmeraude. Attacking the barrier was suicidal and the general had lost Diamond's favor for what she'd done. Sailor Moon didn't know where the crown was from, though she had suspicions on that too.

"Hold it," she ordered. "Venus, destroy the crown if you can. Your Crescent Beam doesn't spread as widely as my Halation. Will it work, Mercury?"

"It should," the Senshi of Knowledge answered. "The dragon is powerful. The crown is just an amplifier."

The Amazonian Senshi threw out a hand, electricity crackling in her palm. "SUPREME THUNDER!"

"Keep it steady," Mercury warned. "Hurry, Venus."

Venus leapt onto the dragon's snout and pressed her finger to the jewel at the center. "CRESCENT BEAM!"

At first there seemed to be no response to the attack. Sailor Moon was about to try when a crack formed. An instant later the crown shattered and smoke shrouded the form. When it faded, a woman fell unconscious to the ground.

"Esmeraude!" Tuxedo Kamen hissed.

The Senshi recoiled. All but Sailor Moon. The blonde knelt and brushed her hair from her face before checking for a pulse. "She's alive. We have to get her inside."

"She kidnapped Chibiusa," Venus said, disbelieving. "She helped keep you there."

"She's also the one who tried to kill me," Sailor Moon said. "She's not evil. She's hurt. Should I let her become another Beryl? Should I kill her? She's been forced to watch the man she loves chase someone else. No one deserves that."

Jupiter shrugged, slinging the woman over her shoulder. "How do we get her in?"

"The barrier prevents anyone with ill intentions from entering," Mercury told her leader. "I don't know if we can take her inside."

Mars sighed, not liking the idea but going along with it. "It blocks ill intentions. Esmeraude is unconscious, so she _has_ no intentions."

Tuxedo Kamen frowned. "Do you really think this is a good idea, Usako?"

"No, but I have to try."


	10. Black Lady

Diamond looked to his younger brother for answers as the Sailor Senshi carried Esmeraude through the barrier. "What just happened?"

"I could pose a series of possibilities, but I have no concrete answer. We know the barrier was constructed to keep us out, but the specific means is unclear. That Esmeraude was able to cross its boundary is a mystery. As for the dragon, I would assume she made a request of Wiseman. Whether the result was intentional is another uncertainty."

"Do you think Wiseman tricked Esmeraude?"

Saphir bowed his head. "Yes, though I have no proof. I do not trust him, nii-san. With Serenity gone, Esmeraude was the only one who might have supported her claims. Wiseman eliminated a potential threat."

"Is Esmeraude dead?"

"Without knowing the precise function of the barrier, that would be the most obvious conclusion. We knew ordering the attack was likely to see her dead."

"True," Diamond sighed. "I hoped Esmeraude might prove more resourceful."

"Had the Senshi not understood the nature of the assault so soon, it had a chance of succeeding. You underestimated them."

The prince glared. "I am aware of their capabilities, Saphir." He got to his feet. "I will go speak with Wiseman."

Saphir watched as his elder brother left, frowning. "Veneti. Aquatici."

"Yes, Saphir-sama?" they asked together as they appeared.

"Tell me what you know of Wiseman's actions."

"It's terrible, Saphir-sama," Veneti murmured. "The Wiseman is not a friend to the clan. He abducted the child."

"Child?"

"The queen's daughter," Aquatici supplied. "More, he has learned the whereabouts of the legendary Ginzuishou. The girl has it, though she is not aware of it."

"Impossible. A crystal-bearer would die without it and our most recent intelligence says the queen is still alive."

The droids shrugged. "We know little of the high magic," Veneti said. "There is a crystal in the girl. Whether it is the Ginzuishou or not matters little. Wiseman intends to harness her powers for his own purposes."

Aquatici sighed. "Already he has filled her mind with darkness, and he will do the same to her body. She will be a Clan member far sooner than we could act against him."

"Then he has shown his true colors. Please keep watching. I will see what I can do."

"Saphir-sama, he will kill you if he realizes," Veneti said anxiously.

"Wiseman knows I do not trust him. I am not afraid of him, Veneti. He will not catch me unaware." He sighed. "If something happens to me, find someone to give this information to. Nii-san is too fully under Wiseman's sway, and Esmeraude is gone."

"There must be someone we can trust," Aquatici pressed. "Someone has to know."

Saphir inclined his head. "Indeed they must. If I perish, carry the truth to the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon will heed you."

"They would destroy us," Aquatici frowned.

Veneti nodded. "We are droids, though our intentions are good. They would have no reason to take our word."

"You are not creatures of battle. I hope they will understand you would be no threat to them." He faced them. "Swear to me that the Senshi will learn the truth. Wiseman will see me dead next, so promise the truth will not die as well."

"We promise," they said solemnly.

Saphir relaxed. "Thank you, my friends. Now go. Learn whatever you may of Wiseman and the Rabbit."

Veneti and Aquatici disappeared, leaving the younger prince to his dark thoughts.

88888888

"Lay her down," Mercury instructed as they reached the palace's medical wing.

Jupiter lowered Esmeraude onto a cot. "Her heartbeat isn't very strong. I don't think we have much time."

The Senshi of Knowledge wheeled over a cart of equipment and began setting it up, attaching electrodes to Esmeraude's chest and temples. "Mars, take her pulse. Tuxedo Kamen-sama, is there anything you can do?"

"I don't know their technology," he responded, "and I'm not strong enough to keep her alive when she's so poisonous to me."

"A full healer might not be enough even if that wasn't the case," Sailor Moon said. "She gave up the will to live. Unless we can give her hope she won't last much longer. I have to bring her back."

"Usagi-chan, this is ludicrous," Venus said. "She tried to kill you. She tried to kill all of us a few minutes ago."

"She's not really our enemy. She just wanted Diamond to care."

"She chose her path," Mars argued.

"If she dies, would that be better? Would your conscience accept doing nothing? You're a priestess. Isn't it your job to lead those who've lost their way?"

The others began to argue, but Jupiter interrupted. "We can't dissuade her and we shouldn't try. She's right. We need to help instead of fight or we only make things more difficult than they already are."

The Moon Senshi smiled. "Thank you, Jupiter. Mars, can you take me into her mind? I need to talk to her."

"I can try, but I don't know if her spirit can support the contact. She's going fast."

"Then we have to be faster. If it's a fight, we might lose her before I can heal her. I need her to want my help."

Mars nodded. "Mercury, we need another cot." The other girl wheeled one over. "Lay down, Usagi."

Sailor Moon obeyed, closing her eyes. "Now what?"

"Touch your mind to mine. Not hard, just enough to feel each other. There you go. Now follow me, but I have to warn you: she's full of dark power. This will hurt."

She followed, and though she grimaced with distaste when she passed the evil energy she pressed on. The darkness tried to tear into her, to do to her what it had done to Esmeraude, but she let her light flare. She sank the last few levels and touched her mind to Esmeraude's as Mars withdrew.

To simplify matters, Sailor Moon created a setting for their conversation. Nothing fancy- a sitting room with two couches, a table and a chair. The window looked into reality. Esmeraude was there lying on one of the couches, unmoving.

"We need to talk."

"Am I dead?" the general asked. "Is this where I'm to be judged for my sins?"

"You're dying," Sailor Moon said flatly. "Your time is almost up. You need to hear what I have to say before it's too late."

"Too late for what? I already lost everything."

"You lost a battle, not the war. If you really love Diamond, listen to me."

She opened her eyes and raked an appraising glance over the Moon Senshi before going to the window. Its image shifted to a view of the Black Moon Clan's base. "I can't reach him. He loves you."

"He thinks he loves me," she countered. "Whether he does or doesn't, I don't know. What matters is that you shouldn't have been sent here. Someone was trying to kill you."

"Diamond-sama ordered me to capture you for what I did."

"He didn't give you that crown. Someone hoped we'd kill you without realizing there was a person under the dragon's form."

"Wiseman…" Esmeraude whispered. "He said I would be queen…"

"Let me help," Sailor Moon pressed. "I can undo the darkness you've been in for so long. If you don't fight me, I can give you a second chance. Even if you can't be with Diamond, you'd have a chance to be happy. You don't have that in your world."

"If I don't have Diamond-sama, I have nothing. I don't want your second chance."

"Damn it!" she shouted. "Can you hear yourself? I'm _trying_ to help. Not just you, but Diamond and your entire clan. If you die I might not be able to. You can tell me what happened so I can save him!"

"Save him?" Esmeraude repeated, turning to face her. "You want to save him after what he did? You want to save me after what _I_ did?"

"I don't want anyone to die," Sailor Moon answered honestly. "There's hope for you and the rest of your clan, and I think you can help. You'd lose some of your power, maybe all, but you'd be alive, and you could have information that'd give me a chance to save the others."

Mars gave a warning: Esmeraude's time was running out, and Mercury was afraid if Esmeraude died while their minds were entwined Sailor Moon would too. She reassured her friend before focusing again.

"I don't know how to be a good person," Esmeraude said. "I don't know how to fight for justice or those other causes you and the other Senshi parrot… but I know love. If I can save Diamond-sama by helping you, I will. You will receive no opposition from me, Sailor Moon."

The Senshi nodded before pulling her mind back, racing into her body. The rush left her dizzy, but she shoved it aside and got up as the Ginzuishou appeared.

"How long, Mercury?"

"Thirty seconds, maybe more. Her spirit is recovering, but her body is weak. She needs energy if she's going to survive."

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

_Quickly,_ she prayed. _Don't let her slip, Ginzuishou. Let her live. Let her have the light she never knew. Just help her._

The crystal lit in response, growing brighter as Esmeraude slipped away. Sailor Moon reached out, washing away the darkness and giving her strength. Finally, the last of the black magic fell away and her mind remained of its own accord. Sailor Moon sank back against her cot with an exhausted smile.

88888888

"They're asleep," Mercury murmured after examining Esmeraude and Sailor Moon.

"Good," Jupiter said. "She's okay?"

"She's fine. I don't think she drained herself too badly."

Endymion's hologram appeared. "Wake her. Now."

Venus looked at him, startled, as Kunzite silently obliged. "What's wrong?"

"I cannot find Small Lady. She seems to have disappeared, but I found Luna-P in the room with Serenity."

Sailor Moon opened her eyes and sat up. "Chibiusa-chan is gone?"

The king nodded. "I haven't seen her since you tried to awaken Serenity. I fear for my daughter."

"We'll search for her," Tuxedo Kamen volunteered. The others nodded.

"Sailor Moon shouldn't," Mercury cautioned. "She should rest longer."

The Moon Senshi was ready to argue, but she sighed and acquiesced. "You'd make me stay regardless of what I thought, so go. I have some questions for King Endymion."

Kunzite teleported to the furthest protected space as the others ran, leaving Sailor Moon with a hologram of her future husband and the enemy she'd just rescued from the very edge of the abyss.

"She's gone," Sailor Moon said. "The Black Moon Clan has her. Don't bother lying to me; I know you remember."

Endymion hesitated but nodded. "You were not meant to know."

"You wouldn't be so worried if you didn't know what would happen. I was there, so I can guess. Wiseman took her and will turn her." The king stayed silent. "I have questions anyway. How are there two Silver Crystals?"

"I beg your pardon?" Endymion asked, startled.

"Two Silver Crystals," she repeated. "You know I'd be the first to recognize the Ginzuishou. The queen has it, but another crystal made this city. It's not yours, and it's not quite mine. I have theories, but it would help if you'd just tell me."

He sighed. "These things are supposed to be a mystery."

"It's safe to say I've twisted this timeline beyond belief. Answering shouldn't make much of a difference except to confirm what I already know."

"Very well. The second Silver Crystal, as it were, both is and isn't the same. The crystal came into being when Small Lady was born and is her Sailor Crystal."

"Where's the queen's consciousness? She should be able to break the seal, but there's no sense of her at all."

"If Serenity's past self- that is to say, you- ever learned the answer, I wasn't told. I imagine if her consciousness is directed outward, she is with our daughter."

Sailor Moon nodded. "They won't find Chibiusa. Would I be able to help her if I went to Dark Moon's base right now?"

"No."

The others began to trickle in, clearly at a loss.

"Well, I guess we're playing a new game now."

88888888

Diamond was brooding as he often did, seated on his throne and paying no heed to the surge of the Jakokuzuishou. Saphir was in his lab conducting whatever experiment suited him. Wiseman and his new puppet appeared to the prince.

"The opportunity is upon us," the advisor rasped.

Diamond lifted his gaze. "Wiseman!"

"The servant of our Jakokuzuishou, the Rabbit, has obtained a rare power and has become the Queen of Darkness."

That finally captured his attention. "What? You are the Rabbit?" His eyes skimmed the very mature form and outfit before locking on the black moon, the symbol of his clan. It was impossible for Neo Queen Serenity's daughter to have such a mark.

She laughed. "I am Black Lady."

"Diamond, go to the Earth of the past immediately. Once Black Lady's power has manifested itself, you are certain to be able to take control of Earth."

The woman- girl? - laughed again as they disappeared, Diamond's stunned mind not even recognizing the lack of honorific. He could see the girl's parentage once he considered it- Serenity gazed back at him in the lines of her face. How had the little princess of Crystal Tokyo come to be one of his servants, though?

His hand fisted. "Finally, the time to get back the Earth has come. The time for revenge has come!"

88888888

Sailor Moon watched, waiting for Esmeraude to wake up. Her Senshi had returned to the search while Tuxedo Kamen and Kunzite spoke to the king. She knew he wouldn't tell them anything. When the green haired woman stirred, the Moon Senshi eased her up and gave her a few sips of water. Esmeraude took the glass a moment later and drank more before meeting her eyes.

"You have questions."

"Chibiusa is gone. I think your clan called her Rabbit. Do you know why?"

"You promised Diamond-sama you would remain in exchange for her freedom and safety. With that void she had no protection, but I don't think Diamond-sama would have ordered her taken."

"No," Sailor Moon agreed. "He seemed disinterested in her at best."

"He wanted us to find her because we thought she had the Ginzuishou. Whether it's true or not, I don't know, but I don't think he would pursue her now. You are his goal."

The younger girl toyed absently with her ribbon, still expecting the Crystal Star to be resting at its center. She paused to appraise her newest ally. Esmeraude had been a general and a warrior, devoted to her prince above all else. Now Sailor Moon saw a sad woman clinging to the small hope someone she considered a threat might be able to save the life of the man she loved. It was difficult to believe the woman sitting by her and the one who'd tried to kill her were the same person.

"What did you intend to accomplish in Tokyo? I know you would've become the head of operations in my time if I hadn't stumbled into Diamond's grasp so handily."

She nodded. "You must know the planet in your time is magically depleted, weak in several places. I intended to strike those vulnerabilities and open a Black Gate. It would have allowed the power of the Jakokuzuishou to cross from my time to yours."

"What method will the clan take now that their generals gone?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't know with any certainty; such possibilities weren't discussed. Not all generals have failed- Saphir might choose to take an active role in the battle."

"I doubt it," she muttered.

Esmeraude inclined her head. "It's unlikely; he doesn't care to fight. His interest is in the droids and in remaining near Diamond-sama."

"Saphir is a good man. I'm surprised he's taking part in this at all."

"Saphir always followed Diamond-sama regardless of their path. In some ways he is his brother's conscience and the only person who prevents Wiseman from having complete sway over Diamond-sama."

"But what will they do?"

"They will try to draw the power of the Jakokuzuishou to the past, though which tactic they will use I don't know."

Sailor Moon sighed. "You're right. If I can reach Pluto we'll be leaving soon to find out. You have to stay here."

"I'm not capable of joining you?" the older woman asked icily.

"I'm worried that if Wiseman catches even the slightest hint you're alive he'll find a way to kill you personally. With any luck we'll be able to put an end to this without you being forced to fight your clan. How much power do you have now?"

She shrugged. "The only things I lost are specifically tied to the Jakokuzuishou. Teleportation, mostly, and time travel."

Jupiter raced in and skidded to a stop in front of her leader. "Pluto sent a hologram with news," she reported hurriedly.

Sailor Moon leapt to her feet. "We have to go. I'm sorry, Esmeraude, but you _have _to stay inside the palace. King Endymion will make sure you're comfortable. Tell him if you remember anything that can help; he'll have Pluto bring word."

"Please save Diamond-sama, Sailor Moon."

"I'll try," she promised. "Let's move, Jupiter."

The stormy Senshi led her down to the gardens in front of the palace, still enclosed in the protective barrier. The image of Pluto faced them as they joined the others.

"Sailor Moon. I have news of Small Lady. She has passed through my realm. It appears immediately after Diamond also headed for the Earth of the past," she said.

"Diamond did?" Jupiter repeated.

"To the Earth of the past?" Sailor Moon said.

"Small Lady did not seem to be herself," the Time Guardian continued. "Something bad must have happened to her. Please return to the past Earth."

Pluto knew what had happened to the girl, but Sailor Moon accepted that it was her job to say only what was safe. When the image raised a hand, she looked behind her. The ravaged remnants of Crystal Tokyo were replaced by the mists of the fourth dimension and the Door itself, which swung open at once. Light poured over them.

"Sailor Pluto, please tell us what happened between now and when we become king and queen and build Crystal Tokyo?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. "What in the world was the calamity that befell Earth?"

"You have all seen a part of the future now, but learning of the future is something you must not do. What is important is that you anticipate a bright future and live firmly in the era you inhabit now."

"Let's go after Chibiusa," Sailor Moon decided. "We'll worry about what's coming when it does."

The others nodded, launching into the Time corridor. They materialized in Juuban Park. Each took a deep breath, savoring the sweet air and clean landscape. Sailor Moon's eyes locked on the full moon overhead, soaking up its light. It was something she'd missed since being trapped. The cats prowled at their feet.

"We have to investigate what Diamond is plotting in this Tokyo," Mercury said.

The Moon Senshi's grip tightened on Luna-P, which she had brought with them. "And we have to find Chibiusa too."

88888888

Chibiusa wasn't too far away. In another part of Juuban, she and Diamond were selecting a place to grow a Black Crystal.

"Now is the time for the revenge I have dreamed of for so long," the white prince murmured, laughing. He removed one earring and held it out. A thin line of magic flowed from its tip to the street below and a crystal broke through. Black Lady extended her arms and used her new powers, pouring dark energy into it until it crackled and grew. Within moments it was several meters tall and expanding. An ominous cloud formed overhead.

88888888

"That's evil energy!" Artemis exclaimed, drawing the Senshi's attention. "Does the enemy intend to create a Dark Gate?"

"We can't let them!" Sailor Moon shouted. She more than the others understood the implications, and she knew if a Dark Gate opened she might not be able to save the Black Moon Clan like she'd promised. Or her daughter.

They ran together in that direction- Luna and Artemis at the front, then Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. The Senshi followed them and Kunzite guarded the rear. As they reached the end of the park, something began to form and they stopped.

The dark ribbons turned to a person, one Sailor Moon knew at once though she prayed she was wrong. She couldn't mistake the pink hair, even through her new age and black satin and crimson organdy gown. Even with the black moon marring her face. The others gaped at the strange woman obviously working with their enemy. When Tuxedo Kamen shifted at her side, she knew he suspected the same.

"I won't let you pass beyond this point," the newcomer said coldly.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded, hoping the answer would soothe her fears, knowing it wouldn't.

"I've been given a new life by Wiseman. I am the Queen of Darkness, Black Lady!"

"Black Lady?" everyone said together.

Luna-P activated. "With the power of the Jakokuzuishou, I will turn this Earth into a world of darkness." The toy arced into the air, pulling all eyes to it as it flew directly to Black Lady, who opened her arms in welcome. "Oh, Luna-P. I see you remember me." She embraced it and the gold crescent was replaced with black, its eyes changing shape. "You are my one and only precious friend."

Sailor Moon gasped, the confirmation of her fears hitting her like a physical blow. In her mind she saw Chibiusa hugging Luna-P the same way, and her heart wept.

"Chibiusa?" Mars realized.

The woman laughed. "There was once a time when I was called that."

"It can't be!" Tuxedo Kamen argued.

"No! No! How could Chibiusa have changed like this?" She'd expected the brainwashing, but her new form was something she couldn't have imagined. Her innocent child was some sort of temptress.

"If you can't believe it, I'll use Luna-P to make you believe!" Black Lady threw the ball down, and it came back up as a dark crimson umbrella with a surprisingly lethal tip. She opened it with a flick of her wrist. It began to rotate and a spiral of dark energy shot from its point. It crashed to the ground at their feet, hurling them back.

"What incredible power," Jupiter said with a grimace.

"Chibiusa-chan, what in the world is this about?" Venus demanded.

An ugly expression touched her otherwise pretty face. "I won't forgive you!"

"Something's wrong," Mars said. "Those eyes… She's been brainwashed!"

Rather than continue talking, Black Lady attacked again- this time, striking Sailor Moon directly. She screamed as the power sent her skidding.

"Please stop this! Why do we have to fight?"

"I hate those who have slighted me," Black Lady snarled. "I hate all living things in this world!"

"Those who slighted you?" Sailor Moon repeated, confused. "Who did?"

"Everybody!"

"That can't be true! Chibiusa, your mama and papa, and everyone else around you loved you!"

The umbrella closed. "That love was meaningless and false!" It spun and Black Lady launched herself at Sailor Moon. The heroine leapt out of the way before it hit, the attack leaving cracks in the pavement. When she kept trying, the blonde evaded again.

"Sailor Moon, you can't just keep running away!" Luna called.

"I can't fight Chibiusa!"

Black Lady fired several projectiles, knocking Sailor Moon to the ground. More came, pinning her in place, and she launched herself forward.

"Die!"

Sailor Moon closed her eyes, accepting the blow, but something cut between them and stopped Black Lady. The umbrella flew from her hand and returned to its original shape. The heroine saw the rose and understood.

"Even a lovely flower will soon wilt if poisonous energy eats away at it," Tuxedo Kamen said. "Chibiusa, you have been possessed by an evil power. Do not be deceived by it! Open your eyes!"

"So, you all intend to gang up on me?" Black Lady threw Luna-P at her father, who leaned to one side to avoid it.

"Sailor Moon, use the Ginzuishou to destroy the evil energy possessing Chibiusa!"

She nodded, getting to her feet. "All right! Small Lady, you've been corrupted by the dark energy. Please be refreshed! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Black Lady flinched away from the pink rays, one arm shielding her eyes. "Chibiusa, you're only confused! Remember when you were young! Your mom and dad were kind to you; I'm sure of it!

_ "Mama, Papa, where are you? Everyone is so mean! Don't leave me all alone!_

_ Small Lady ran down the corridor, flinging open a door. She inhaled sharply when party crackers went off, filling the air with glitter and ribbons. There was a birthday cake on the table with five candles, her parents and the Senshi gathered around it. _

_ "Small Lady," her mother said with a smile._

_ "Happy birthday," her father added. _

_ "Mama! Papa!"_

_ "Small Lady, happy birthday!" the Senshi exclaimed together. _

_ "Everyone!"_

_ "I'm sorry the celebration of your birthday is a day late," her father apologized. _

_ "But they finished their work and hurried back home," Mercury added. _

_ "We wanted to surprise you with tonight's birthday party," Mars explained. _

_ Jupiter nodded. "So we were all keeping it a secret."_

_ Venus smiled brightly. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you."_

_ "No, it's okay. Thank you, Mama, Papa, and everyone!"_

"They were all thinking of me…" Black Lady whispered.

Sailor Moon's breath caught when their daughter flickered between adult and youth. "Chibiusa is…"

"Going back to her usual self!" Mars finished.

"The misunderstanding is being resolved!" Mercury exclaimed.

Jupiter nodded. "She's being freed of the brainwashing!"

"I'm so glad," Venus added.

"Chibiusa!" Sailor Moon cried. She was so close…!

Wiseman's image appeared and her heart sank into her stomach. "Black Lady, do not be tricked. Recall your mean spirited mother and your cruel father. You are a poor little rabbit starved for love. You were a lonely soul who always wished for those around you to celebrate your birthday."

Mars reached for her. "Chibiusa-chan, you can't listen to him!"

"You saw that foolish illusion because your wish was so strong."

"Illusion?" Black Lady repeated. "Are you saying that happy memory I just saw was an illusion?"

"Chibiusa, don't let him trick you!" Sailor Moon implored. "What you saw wasn't a dream. It was the truth!"

"I don't know any more. Which is the truth?"

"You are not loved by anyone. Intensify your hatred even more."

Black bands wrapped around Chibiusa and in her mind the pretty cake disappeared, and the table and lights. All that was left was the people, glaring at her angrily.

_You are not loved by anyone! You're not!_

Her hands were clasping her head now. "In reality, no one ever celebrated by birthday! I was never loved by anyone after all!" She rose into the air beside Wiseman, expression haughty and cold.

"Chibiusa!"

"I am Black Lady and I was given a new life by Wiseman. I am not Chibiusa!"

"No!" Mercury protested. "You are Chibiusa-chan!" Venus and Jupiter echoed her.

"And you are Crystal Tokyo's," Artemis began.

"Small Lady!" Luna finished.

"You must not be fooled by the dark energy!" Tuxedo Kamen told her.

Black Lady smirked. "Soon the Jakokuzuishou's power will be fired from Nemesis. You shall be crushed to dust along with this planet and the world will turn to darkness!"

She and Wiseman vanished and some of the oppressive black faded away. Sailor Moon's hands clenched to fists.

"Chibiusa… How can we restore Chibiusa to her old self?" Tuxedo Kamen stood next to her, staring at the spot they'd last seen the girl who would be their daughter. The Senshi, not knowing what else to do, drifted home. When they were gone, she swallowed hard. "I don't know how to be strong, Mamo-chan. I want to cry or scream or act like a child, but I can't. Chibiusa-chan needs me. I'm scared. I nearly lost you when you were brainwashed, and… Now it's Chibiusa. I don't know what to do."

He wrapped his arms around her. "If you need to cry, cry. If you want to scream, I'll listen. If you're frightened, you're not alone. I'm scared too."

Kunzite appeared, startling them. "I apologize for the interruption, but I slipped away after the appearance of Black Lady to find the source of the dark energy. I though you might like to know."

Sailor Moon rubbed her eyes. "I- Right. Thank you, Kunzite. What was it?"

"There seems to be a large crystal growing in the business center of Juuban not far from my offices. It is growing very quickly; already it is two or more stories tall."

"And it'll be a focus for the Jakokuzuishou's power," she realized. "Chibiusa didn't want us to destroy it."

"I suspect it has already grown too much to be easily damaged. The source of the power would have to be cut off. Presumably its creation was the handiwork of the prince, Wiseman, or Black Lady. Should any of the three be eliminated, it would fail."

"Eliminated?" she squeaked.

He inclined his head. "Yes. It becomes imperative that you undo the brainwashing on Black Lady, Sailor Moon."

"I know." She turned, hiding her face in her mate's vest.

"You can go, Kunzite," Tuxedo Kamen said. "We'll be at my apartment."

Kunzite bowed. "Call should anything happen." He disappeared.

The first sob tore free of Usagi's throat as she released her henshin. His flowed away as well and he gently urged her down. She sat in his lap as she wept out the pain of what had happened to her, her fears for their world, and her terror over the fate of their child. She didn't notice the tear slipping down his cheek and into her hair.

When her crying quieted, Mamoru helped her to her feet and brushed the lingering droplets from her face. "This isn't over," he whispered. "She's not gone yet. We'll get more chances."

"I don't want to lose anyone else."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's go. We'll spend tonight pretending to be normal. Tomorrow morning you can go home and we'll come up with a plan."

"Can we even _be_ normal anymore?"

Mamoru shrugged. "I don't know. It can't hurt to try though. For the rest of today, there are no Senshi. We don't know anything about the past or future. It's just us. Okay?"

A faint smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "Okay."


	11. Fight For A Life

Saphir tucked himself into a corner of Wiseman's chamber and waited. Veneti and Aquatici had warned him that Wiseman had been acting strange since the prince and Black Lady left, and Saphir thought he might give himself away. He was alone for almost an hour, but Wiseman appeared suddenly in the center of the room. He looked the same as he had the day they'd met, though it would be difficult to find any changes. He'd never seen the advisor without his hooded cloak.

"Yes…" the old magician rasped. "Soon the Dark Gate will open. The powers of my Jakokuzuishou will pour through the Earth of the past, and it will be destroyed."

_Destroyed?_ Saphir wondered. _The plan has always been to emigrate to the more fruitful Earth, to forsake Nemesis entirely. To destroy it would be contrary to our goals._

"Black Lady is fulfilling her role admirably," Wiseman continued. "Diamond will be distracted by her presence and will not see the truth until it is too late. I will be rid of his nosy brother and will control him completely. The Death Phantom shall have the destruction he craves."

That was enough. Saphir teleported from the room.

88888888

"Death Phantom," he repeated as he hurried to the Jakokuzuishou's control room. "I knew Wiseman did not consider my brother his master."

Waving one hand, a tile in the floor lifted and opened, revealing a glowing card. Saphir plucked it free and the Jakokuzuishou's reactor dimmed. He placed the chip in his pocket and prepared to leave, but when he turned Wiseman was there.

"Replace the control chip, Saphir," Wiseman ordered. "You will not like the consequences if you do not."

"You already intend to kill me," the young prince answered. "There is little else to threaten me with."

Eyes glowed beneath the hood. "There are worse fates than death. Consider that and return the chip quickly. You do not know who you trifle with."

"The Death Phantom," Saphir said recklessly. "I heard you, Wiseman. I heard everything. Your plans to control my brother. To destroy Earth. I will not obey you."

The first blow was too sudden to evade and threw Saphir to the wall more than ten meters away. Wiseman was ready to attack again, but Saphir was strong despite his injury. He vanished through space and time and the energy bolt that would've killed him exhausted itself against a wall.

Wiseman stared at the place where Saphir had so recently been slumped. "Then it will be death. Your brother must remain blind."

He did not notice when two droids left as well, following their master.

88888888

Saphir tumbled to the ground when he left the Time corridor, coming to rest beneath a massive oak tree in the center of a green field.

"A park," he breathed. His hand brushed a few flowers. "It's beautiful." Sharp pain lanced through his left side and he groaned, falling over. For a moment he saw himself and Diamond as boys, looking at the one flower Nemesis had. Diamond promised that someday he'd be able to go to Earth and see real flowers. "Nii-san…" he whispered as he passed out.

888888888

"Saphir-sama…" Saphir stirred fitfully, unwilling to wake. He was in bed and his body hurt less if he didn't move. He could feel the ridges of bandages against his chest and head. "Saphir-sama?"

Slowly the young man opened his eyes. "Petz?" he realized.

"You're awake. We've been worried."

"Where am I?"

She sat by the bed. "This is my and my sisters' apartment. We moved here after Sailor Moon saved us. Sailor Mercury gave us papers so we could fit in here."

It was plain, he thought, but so full of light. A glass door led to a balcony and there was a large window besides. In a way it was more lovely than any home he'd ever seen before. His jacket and shirt hung on a nail nearby.

"What happened?" Saphir asked.

"I don't know," Petz answered. "I was walking in the park enjoying the sunlight and you were under a tree. It seemed like you'd been attacked, so I thought it would be best to bring you here."

"Wiseman attacked me. He wants to hurt nii-san. I have to warn him."

"Prince Diamond is here?"

He nodded, trying to sit up. "Yes."

"Saphir-sama, you can't go anywhere!" Petz cried, pushing him down. "Your wounds still aren't healed."

"The Senshi…" Saphir realized. "Have they returned? They could warn my brother. Or Veneti and Aquatici."

She shook her head. "I have not seen Aquatici or Veneti, Saphir-sama, and I do not know if the Senshi have returned."

"Then I have to."

Petz threw her arms around him. "You can't! Wiseman will kill you! I remembered a great deal after we were freed by Sailor Moon," she explained, voice muffled. "If he finds you, you won't stand a chance."

"I escaped him once."

"Do you think he would let you get away again? You are a threat to him as long as you survive."

Saphir set his hands on her shoulder. "I cannot abandon Diamond because of it. He has to be warned that Wiseman is an enemy."

"My sisters or I could go. We could wait for the Senshi to return, or for your droids to find you."

"He would destroy Veneti and Aquatici without a thought, and nii-san will not believe the Senshi. You and your sisters are traitors." She stiffened, but he pressed on. "By our laws you would be killed. My brother will listen to me."

"He would listen to Sailor Moon," she whispered. "She could reach him."

"I would not ask her to. I love my brother, but I do not approve of what he did to her. No, it is best if Sailor Moon is kept away from him."

Calaveras rapped on the door before stepping in. "Onee-sama, we just heard from Mercury. They returned last night and everyone is in good health."

"Did you tell them Saphir-sama was here?" Petz asked.

"I didn't want to say without knowing why. I have other news. Esmeraude is alive; Sailor Moon saved her."

"Esmeraude is?" Saphir repeated in shock. "We saw her die."

Calaveras shook her head. "I don't know the details, but Mercury says she is doing well and remains in the safety of Crystal Palace."

"Excellent news," Petz said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"Yes. The Rabbit has fallen under Wiseman's control."

Her face fell. "Oh no."

Saphir nodded. "Black Lady. I suspect she is very powerful." He eased into a seated position and this time his caretaker did nothing to stop him.

"What do we do?" Calaveras asked her elder sister. "We have no power to fight them. What if they decide to punish us?"

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Petz answered, eyes on the blue prince. "Saphir-sama?"

He shrugged. "Nii-san seems to have forgotten you are gone, and Wiseman is not concerned with you. I do not think you know enough to be a threat to him."

"And you?" Calaveras demanded.

"I will do nothing to you," Saphir replied. "I know you are far better off. More, I am now Wiseman's enemy. I do not have the power to act against you. Petz, please help me up. I have to get to my brother."

She assisted but could not silence her protests. "It is too soon for you to be out of bed. You should rest; Wiseman will not act against Diamond-sama so soon."

"Perhaps, but he will go to nii-san once he arrives and declare me a traitor. Nii-san may not listen to me then."

"At least call the Senshi," she pleaded. "You mustn't go alone."

Saphir relented. "I suppose. I do not have the strength to fight."

Calaveras slipped out of the room, rejoining Berthier and Koan.

"What did they say?" Koan asked. "Is Saphir here for us?"

Calaveras shook her head. "He's here for Diamond-sama."

"Can we trust him?" Berthier wondered. "He's injured and needs us now, but what about when he's healed? Will he still not care we're traitors?"

Their elder sister frowned. "He would never hurt Petz-onee-sama that way. You should know that, Berthier."

The younger woman inclined her head. "I had to be sure for all of our sakes."

"Why would he not want to hurt onee-sama?" Koan asked.

"You didn't know?" Calaveras said. "Onee-sama and Saphir-sama were together once. She still loves him."

The door opened again and Petz and Saphir stepped out. He had his shirt and shoes on, his jacket draped over one arm. The other was on Petz's shoulders as she supported him. She began to help him put it on, but he stopped her.

"Keep it," he directed quietly. "I will come back after this is resolved."

"Saphir-sama…"

"Berthier, please contact the Senshi," Saphir asked. "I would like them to join me."

"Certainly," she responded. "Where would you like them to meet you?"

"The park you found me in is not too far from the Black Crystal my brother is growing?" he asked Petz. She nodded. "That place would suffice. I can make it there."

"Should you go alone?" Koan questioned. "You…"

"I am very weak, but I can walk so short a distance. I know the way."

He was being quiet and distanced, giving no hint that his chances of returning alive were very low. He knew Wiseman had arrived and would not hesitate to kill him before Saphir could warn Diamond. Sighing, he brushed those fears aside.

"I'll just call Mercury," Berthier murmured before walking to the phone. Lifting it, she dialed a number and waited. "Ah, Ami-san? Berthier. Can the Senshi go to the park? It's important." There was a pause as the icy Senshi replied. "I know it's very close to the Black Crystal. Saphir-sama needs to reach his brother, but he's afraid Wiseman will kill him before he gets a chance."

She offered Saphir the handset silently. The young prince accepted it. "Yes?"

"Saphir? Diamond's brother?" Ami questioned.

"Yes. I am not here to harm you if that is what you are afraid of. I need to warn my brother, but after that I have information you might find useful."

"Sailor Moon says you can be trusted and I believe her, but this sounds like a trap."

"If you choose not to come, I will understand. I would not ask save that I believe I have the best chance of reaching my brother alive if I do not go alone, and Petz and her sisters no longer have the power to fight."

She didn't say anything for several beats, but finally she sighed. "We'll be there. Be careful; if Black Lady senses you she'll kill you. She's entirely Wiseman's creature, and he'll have told her you're an enemy."

Saphir closed his eyes. "You have encountered her then. I am sorry I was unable to prevent Wiseman's plot; please tell Sailor Moon that."

His words seemed to reassure the girl. "I will. Be careful, Saphir. We'll get there as soon as possible."

She hung up, and Saphir set the phone in its base as well. "They will meet me."

"One of us could accompany you," Petz offered.

He shook his head. "Nii-san or Wiseman would know you, and I think Black Lady would as well. You would only be killed. It is best if I go alone."

"I don't know if you can make it," Berthier contributed. "I bandaged your injuries, Saphir-sama; I've seen the damage. A head injury is nothing to trifle with."

"I know, but I have no other choice. I appreciate the concern."

"Saphir-sama…"

"I'll come back, Petz." He straightened, standing on his own. "I have to."

88888888

The trip was hard. His entire body trembled with exertion, and his head throbbed each time he took a step. Pained tears blurred his vision, so Saphir depended on his sense of the massive Black Crystal to direct him and prayed he wouldn't run into anyone before he reached the Senshi. Fortune was not on his side.

Black Lady appeared, floating with one hand beneath her chin. "So you came here on your own. You've saved me the trouble of looking for you."

"Out of my way, Black Lady!" he ordered, though he didn't expect her to obey. "My business is with my brother!"

She shrugged. "Oh, really? But you're going to die now." She grabbed Luna-P and prepared to throw it as he braced himself.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Don't do it, Chibiusa! You can't hurt that man!"

"Sailor Moon…" Saphir whispered. The Moon Senshi gestured and Mars and Jupiter took up defensive positions in front of him. "You came."

"You asked us to," Jupiter responded, "And you said you were sorry for what happened to Chibiusa-chan."

"If this is a trap, it's a brilliant one," Mars added.

"You're being manipulated!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Why can't you see that?"

"You're mistaken there. I'm acting of my own will!" Black Lady answered.

"Please snap out of it!" she begged. Saphir could see the pain in her eyes, and the fear. That she was willing to stand against Black Lady through it only increased his respect for her.

"Enough!" their opponent yelled. "Luna-P! Transformation!"

A small magnifying glass marked with the black crescent appeared in her hand. Holding it before the Black Crystal, an energy bolt condensed and fired at the Senshi. Mercury pulled Sailor Moon away as Venus went on the offensive.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

"Not good enough!"

The attacks collided midair and Venus screamed as the force of it threw her back.

Mercury acted. "SHABON SPRAY!"

A blanket of her fog filled the air and Black Lady cringed as its cold touched her.

"This is your chance, Saphir!" Mars called. "Get to your brother and explain!"

Black Lady scoffed. "Do you think you can stop me with this?" Her glass vanished, replaced with a huge fan. She swept away Mercury's Spray in one easy motion.

"Chibiusa, go back to your old self!" Sailor Moon called. Her Ginzuishou appeared. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

It wouldn't work a second time. The fan became the umbrella Black Lady had used before, the power breaking to either side. Luna-P turned to a badminton racquet and birdie. She hit it at them.

The leader of the Senshi reacted at once. "VENUS LOVE-ME…"

The birdie stopped and spread open in midair, and everyone paused. Venus didn't finish her attack. It formed an energy dome around her, Mercury, and Sailor Moon. They screamed as its power tore into them.

"Everyone!" Mars and Jupiter said together, taking a step toward their beleaguered friends before remembering Saphir.

He shook his head. "Help your friends."

"But…" Mars hesitated.

"You do not have to worry about me. I found the person I wanted to talk to." In the midst of the chaos Diamond had appeared, hovering behind Black Lady. His gaze met his brother's. "Now hurry!"

Jupiter nodded. "Okay."

"Saphir…" The younger prince stepped forward, not willing to act weak in front of his brother. Instead he stood proudly and waited. "Saphir, why did you betray us?"

"I did not betray you!" he argued. "Nii-san, we have been deceived by Wiseman!"

Black Lady took advantage of their distraction to imprison the last two Senshi.

"What idiocy is this?" Diamond demanded. "Saphir, anyone who gets in the way of this operation, even you…"

"Nii-san! This operation itself may be a huge mistake. This was not what we were trying to accomplish!" He gestured to the Senshi on the ground. Sailor Moon looked up at him. "We are just being used! Nii-san!"

Diamond paused, and his gaze for a single moment touched the Moon Senshi's before returning to his brother.

"You are such a noisy man," Black Lady sneered, turning. "Die."

She lifted another birdie but it was thrown from her hand as the two domes were destroyed, freeing the Senshi. Tuxedo Kamen and Kunzite had arrived, though the general kept out of sight.

"This rose!"

"Stop it, Chibiusa," the hero said calmly. "Diamond, listen to what Saphir has to say. Hear what your little brother saw in the future."

Though Diamond resented being ordered around by his rival, he did. "Saphir, just what happened in the future?"

"Nii-san," he whispered, relieved, but his eyes widened in horror a moment later.

An attack flew from behind Diamond and crashed into the injured man. He threw up his arms to shield his head, screaming. When it ended, he sank to his knees. The pavement around him was destroyed.

"Saphir!" Diamond called, a frightened expression on his face. He spun to face the culprit. "Wiseman!"

"Traitor Saphir, there is no need to trouble the prince with your execution."

"Nii-san," Saphir gasped. "Wiseman means to erase the future! His goal is…"

Wiseman was about to attack again and Sailor Moon reacted while all eyes were on the prince. The Ginzuishou flared and a shield settled over Saphir- invisible to anyone but her. She prepared the crystal for one more thing.

"Die!"

"Wait, Wiseman!"

The order was disregarded and the bolt flew, catching Diamond at the edges. It wasn't enough to harm him, but it would destroy the already wounded Saphir. Sailor Moon was ready. Her shield absorbed the attack, converted it to her energy, and used it for the second part of her impromptu plan. The illusion-Saphir screamed.

"Saphir!" she cried for form. Her Senshi gasped.

"Nii… san…" Illusion-Saphir whispered, collapsing. Smoke curled around him, and his shirt was blackened.

"SAPHIR!" Diamond screamed.

The control chip rose and settled into Wiseman's hand. "Foolish Saphir. Deceived by the Sailor Senshi and speaking such nonsense. Black Lady and Diamond, we will settle our fight with these girls another time." Diamond rounded on him, but he vanished.

Black Lady sneered. "Understood." She disappeared as well, following her master.

Tuxedo Kamen held the still form and sensed life in him. Looking at his mate, he understood what had happened.

"Saphir…" she whispered, stepping over to his side.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't able to protect him."

"Petz, I'm sorry," Saphir whispered. Sailor Moon, gazing through the protective barrier of her illusions, watched as his eyes closed. She'd saved him, but whether he would survive was hard to say. His head bandage fell away and the black insignia of his clan disappeared.

"Saphir! No, you can't die!" she cried as the Senshi looked away. "Saphir!" Diamond came to the ground and approached his brother's body. Tuxedo Kamen tensed but otherwise didn't react. Sailor Moon leapt to her feet. "Don't touch him," she hissed.

The prince paused, uncertain, as she pulled Saphir back. "Sailor Moon," he began, but she cut him off.

"No! Leave him alone! He's suffered enough for you!"

"I just want to take him home."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "He'll stay here! He was loved by someone here, and there'll be flowers and grass and sunlight on his grave. He deserves that!"

"I-"

"No! Jupiter!" Jupiter ran to her princess' side. "Take him to Petz. Now!"

Stunned by her behavior, the stormy Senshi nodded nonetheless, lifting Saphir and running off. Diamond watched without moving, tears in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because here I know someone loves him," she answered. "He won't be used here."

He could've gone after Jupiter; they all knew it. Instead he inclined his head and disappeared as his tears fell. Sailor Moon's knees hit the ground as she gasped for breath, sprays of energy dancing across her skin as she pulled her power back. Tuxedo Kamen was there at once.

"He's alive for now but we have to help him," she babbled.

"I know," he soothed. "Still, you could've hurt yourself. You have to be careful, Sailor Moon. You shouldn't use the Ginzuishou so often."

"Saphir couldn't- I wouldn't-"

Tuxedo Kamen sighed and looked at the others. Kunzite had appeared and was hovering at Venus' back. "Take them to Petz's apartment. Jupiter will probably be there with Saphir already, and she'll want to know what's going on."

"You and Sailor Moon?" Kunzite asked.

"We'll be right behind you." The general took Venus' hand as she reached for the others and they disappeared. Tuxedo Kamen turned back to the trembling Sailor Moon. "Usako, it's okay. He's alive."

"Diamond wanted… and I…"

"You did what you had to do." He picked her up and leapt to the top of the nearest building, heading in the direction Jupiter had gone. "Saphir is what matters now."

The rest of the trip was passed in silence, and they landed on Petz's balcony within minutes. The others were clustered around the bed as Mercury worked to save his life. Kunzite was nowhere to be seen, but Petz and her sisters stood in the doorway. Sailor Moon noticed the eldest sister holding a familiar blue jacket against her chest.

"How is he?" she asked Mercury.

"It doesn't look good. Wiseman did a lot of damage. He was already injured when we got to him, too. I don't know what else I can do to help."

Sailor Moon looked at her mate. "Mamo-chan? Can you save him?"

"I can try." Mercury fell back as he pulled off his gloves and set them against the head wound. "The dark magic in his injuries is resisting me."

"Can you work around it?" Berthier asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe. Mercury, let's try together. Sailor Moon, do you think you have enough energy left to pull out the negative power?"

She shook her head, looking desperate. "I don't think so."

Mars stepped up. "I can. One of my charms should be able to get rid of it if it's only lingering from the attack. It's not him we have to purify."

"Then do it. It can't hurt." She pulled out the paper and focused. The charm flew from her fingers and pressed against his forehead before flaring. Tuxedo Kamen blinked. "The dark power is gone."

"Work fast," Mercury reminded. "He's starting to slip." The healers bent over the patient, but their expressions were grim and edged toward panic as the minutes passed. Mercury cursed. "Jupiter! His heart stopped!"

The Amazonian Senshi didn't ask questions or hesitate. She leapt forward, hand splayed on his chest. "SUPREME THUNDER!"

A jolt ran through Saphir's still form, but there was no response beyond that.

"One more," Tuxedo Kamen ordered.

A second burst surged into his heart, and it continued to beat on its own. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Be ready to do it again," Mercury warned. "We have a long way to go."

"Everyone, wait outside," Tuxedo Kamen said. "This'll take a while. If someone sees Kunzite though, could you send him in? I'm running out of energy."

Venus nodded and headed out, the others slowly following. Petz trembled as she sank down on the couch, the jacket still in her arms.

"Petz…" Sailor Moon began. "What happened?"

"I found him in the park," she whispered. "He was hurt, so I brought him here. Wiseman had attacked him. He said he had to warn Diamond-sama. Berthier called you and he left. A few moments before Jupiter brought him in, I felt something. Like I'd been hurt, but I was fine. His jacket fell. I thought he was dead. Now he might die after all."

"You can't give up," the Moon Senshi urged. "He did the hardest part himself by breaking from the clan. We're doing everything we can."

Venus walked into the room. "Kunzite went to help Tuxedo Kamen-sama. He says he'll tell me if anything happens."

"I guess all we can do now is wait," Mars said.

88888888

When everyone emerged from Saphir's room, Sailor Moon was sleeping with her head in Berthier's lap. Venus and Calaveras were talking in the kitchen while Mars and Koan spoke softly on the other couch. Petz stood on the balcony staring out over the city. Berthier shook the Moon Senshi awake when they came in.

"Well?" she asked. "Did Saphir make it?"

"It was close, but yes," Mercury answered. "If he lives through the night I think he'll survive."

"But we're not sure yet," Jupiter continued. "His heart stopped twice after you left."

Tuxedo Kamen faded, Mamoru too exhausted to sustain the henshin. He dropped to the couch beside Sailor Moon. "I had to hold him for more than a minute before we could pull him back."

Venus touched Kunzite's shoulder, seeing the pallor under his tan. "You're tapped out. Sweet goddess, Kunzite, how much energy did you use?"

He turned his head just enough to see her. "I did what had to be done."

She sighed. "You need to turn in. Everyone, go home. We'll meet again tomorrow to see what happens. Berthier, you can watch Saphir, right?"

Berthier nodded. "I'll contact Mercury if he worsens. Is that all right?"

"Of course."

Sailor Moon looked at everyone's tired faces, noticing that Petz had returned to Saphir's side. "We all need rest. Why don't we come back tomorrow after lunch?"

"After lunch?" Mars repeated. "Why?"

"I intend to sleep till noon then eat like a piglet, that's why," her friend retorted. "Any comments?"

"None I haven't used before. Tomorrow after lunch it is." She helped Jupiter to her feet- she'd sat on the ground as soon as she had entered the room. "I'll get you home, Jupiter. You look just as wiped out as everyone else."

"Thanks, Mars."

They leapt off the balcony and headed for her apartment, Mercury leaving moments later. Sailor Moon released her henshin with relish.

"Let's walk, Mamo-chan. I don't think you have the energy to go over rooftops."

That couple absented themselves, leaving only Venus and Kunzite in the Ayakashi sisters' apartment.

"Kunzite, come on. Let's go home."

"Will you stay tonight? Please."

She paused. "Are you all right?"

"No."

Venus shrugged. "Sure, if you need me. Mom and Dad won't notice anyway, and Artemis is staying with Luna tonight. De-henshin. You can't walk around like that."

He looked down at his uniform blankly. "We can teleport."

"I don't think you could manage it now. We'll get a cab."

His uniform vanished, replaced with a neat navy suit. His skin, devoid of his deep tan, was bone pale, eyes shadowed. He stumbled for a moment before righting himself. She de-henshined as well, leading him out. The building's doorman called a cab for them and she had to nudge him forward before he got in.

"Keiji, talk to me," Minako pressed. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, gaze not shifting from the window. He silently paid the driver as they got out and walked to his front door, Mina hurrying after him. His civilian form shifted again, returning to his natural appearance though his power was still hidden.

"Kunzite," she called after him. "Please. Tell me what's going on."

She followed him to his room, where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Will you stay?" he asked. "No matter what?"

Minako frowned, puzzled. "Of course. I'd stay with you through anything."

Kunzite nodded. "Thank you, Minako. I need to sleep now."

He moved momentarily to his bathroom to change before lying down, eyes closed. Uncertain, she toed off her shoes and sprawled at his side, allowing herself to drift off.

She woke to hoarse shouts, thrashing and heartrending pleas. Minako managed to pull back before she was hit, but he was crying and she had to do something.

"Oh, Kunzite, is this why you wanted me here?" she asked as she worked to control his flailing limbs. Once she wasn't in danger of being punched or kicked, she looked down at his tortured expression. "Kunzite, please wake up. Whatever you're seeing is a dream. It can't hurt you. I'm here, and we're alone. You're all right."

It went on in a similar vein for several minutes. He struggled against her hold, but she remained in place and continued to speak to him, trying to ignore his desperate pleas to just die, to spare her, to spare the other Shitennou. At first, her own weariness kept her from realizing what he meant, but it struck her suddenly. If he wanted those things, it was the Silver Millennium. He was being tortured by what he saw as his greatest failure. She even guessed he was remembering Beryl's breaking him.

"Venus," he wept. "No, Venus. I did not - I could not- I am so sorry. My body is not my own. Do not die. Do not leave me." He inhaled a violent breath, and she thought of the sword in his gut, her parting gift to him as their world collapsed. "Together, then. Together in death rather than life. Thank you."

Minako bent down and kissed him, their lips meshed together until his arms slipped free and wrapped around her and he was kissing her back. He broke the embrace with a half sob, eyes still filled with tears and one hand fisted in her golden hair.

"Talk to me," she whispered. "Why did you have that nightmare?"

"On nights like this, when my strength is gone, that greatest weakness returns. I see Beryl destroying my men, destroying me, and setting us to kill you. There is no choice but for me to watch as my blade ends your life and yours ends mine."

"The energy drain," Minako realized. "You were too tired to fight it. Has this always happened?"

"Yes. Even as a boy I would wake up crying, saying things my mother did not understand, calling for Venus- for you. This is why I have always remembered." He brushed away the tears with his free hand. "It is easier when you are here."

"Kunzite, why didn't you tell me before?"

He gently pushed her to one side and sat up, gazing out the large window. "I do not often admit to weakness. You know that."

"Then why now?" she pressed. "You've been back for months. Why did you decide to let me in so suddenly?"

Kunzite faced her again. "I do not know why I chose tonight. There was only a need for you I could not ignore. Perhaps it was seeing how Usagi-hime needs Mamoru-sama, or the way Petz was forced to wait as we fought to save Prince Saphir's life. I have no explanation, Mina."

She ran her hands through his hair. "It's all right if you don't. Just tell me whatever you want. I'm not leaving."

He sighed, letting the silence hold for several seconds before he told her about his human past for the first time.

"I was my parents' second son. My elder brother Akio was the golden boy. I was… different. Tormented by my dreams as I was, I felt little kinship to normal people. They knew I was losing the part of me that was their child, that Kunzite was destroying Keiji.

"I was twenty when I first came to Tokyo. Before that we had lived in Hokkaido. I saw you, and I knew you at once. You were in a park with other children, but there was no doubt in my mind that you were the Venus of my dreams. My business interests kept me in Tokyo after that, and I watched you as best I could. I saw how little attention you had from your parents, how there was this _difference_ about you that kept you somewhat apart from the rest of the world. I did not think you were lonely precisely, but you never devoted yourself to anyone or anything.

"My brother became ill- Stage IV leukemia. Once it was diagnosed, he did not live long. The treatments were ineffective, and two months later he passed away. My parents followed- they had been elderly when I was born, and the loss of their favorite destroyed them. It was the first time in years I felt anything toward them. I grieved their passing."

"Did Beryl come for you then?" Minako asked. "When you were vulnerable?"

Kunzite nodded. "The funeral had been that morning. I stood alone in their house and she appeared. I knew her, of course. She had haunted me from childhood. Seeing her in my human world… I froze. I could not move; I could not speak. Beryl smiled as a snake might when its prey has nowhere to go. I knew she would already have found the others. She could not overcome me without stealing the support of the others first."

"So what happened?"

"I fought. My fear and memories reawakened my Star Seed and freed my magic. Alone, I was no match for her. She carried me to D-Point and began to turn me again. I resisted, but without bonds holding me to you or Endymion and the others, there was little I could do with the power I had."

"It's not your fault," she consoled. "You tried, and that's what matters."

Kunzite pulled her close, face pressed into her hair. "I know. It does not ease the guilt I feel even now."

Minako laid her hands over his. "What happened isn't important. You're alive, I'm alive. We're together. You can't blame yourself forever, Kunzite."

"I know," he repeated.

"We'll find a way to bring back the other Shitennou back if they don't reincarnate on their own," she continued. "Usagi-chan said she would, and I believe her. Everyone will be together again, and what happened to us in the Silver Millennium won't matter."

Kunzite closed his eyes, still holding her close. "Thank you, Mina."

She smiled. "I promised I'd be with you forever, and I will."

"Forever," he echoed before kissing her again.


	12. Redemption And Destruction

_"I'm going into the Black Crystal. Kunzite will come with me. We'll look around and I'll try to find Chibiusa. If we're not back in three days, come after us."_

Usagi argued. They all did. Mamoru was weak from healing Saphir, the two of them lacked the strength of a complete group, Usagi couldn't lose him… It didn't matter. He was the one capable of avoiding detection and he'd included Kunzite knowing the Shitennou would be able to get them out if it got too dangerous.

The three days were up.

Usagi looked out at the Black Crystal, growing by the second. A large portion of the surrounding area had been consumed by it, and the thing encompassed several blocks. It was time for them to act.

Saphir had awakened a day after Mamoru left, sharing what he'd learned. Ami found his droids, and together they explained a lot of the unknowns in the war they were fighting. Wiseman served a being called the Death Phantom. To the Senshi, that was pivotal. They weren't risking being conquered; they were risking utter annihilation. It made a previously personal battle very important.

"Time to go," she said into the wind. Turning, she ran. With a citywide evacuation order in place, Tokyo was all but deserted. She and the Senshi would be able to work freely. The few remaining stragglers would be far enough away to avoid any trouble.

"Usagi?"

The blonde drew up short. "Naru-chan!"

"Has something happened?"

"What?" she asked, baffled. Everyone knew what had happened.

"You've been acting strange lately," Naru observed. "Does it have something to do with that eerie phenomenon?" Usagi gasped, and the other girl nodded. "I knew it. You know what that thing is, don't you? Usagi, if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know, okay?"

"Naru-chan…" The blonde laughed, forcing her cheerful façade into view. "Oh, come on! How could I know anything about that?"

Naru blinked. "You're right. Everyone has things they can't talk about, after all." The other girl took her friend's hand. "Usagi, I won't ask any more questions. Let's see each other at school, okay?"

"Thanks. See you." The blonde resumed her sprint, keeping her face turned away to hide her guilt.

"Promise, okay?" Naru called after her before folding her hands. "Kami-sama, if you're there, please listen to what I have to say. Please… please protect Usagi-chan and her friends!"

Usagi gave no sign she'd heard the words, but her guilt grew. Naru suspected what she was. She would know if Usagi hadn't chosen to bury everyone's memories. She was making her friend worry. The Senshi in her pushed it aside as she joined her sisters. It wasn't time for regrets. She had to believe it would work out.

If she didn't, how could she fight?

88888888

Diamond observed the Jakokuzuishou's reactor. Wiseman appeared behind him.

"It is time," the advisor announced in sepulchral tones.

The prince pivoted, anger burning. "Wiseman, how dare you appear before me like nothing happened? Why did you ignore my orders and kill Saphir?"

"We have worked hard to alter the history of the Earth. All who betray that ideal must be eliminated."

Diamond's power flared around him. "You have no authority to decide that."

"Behold this Black Crystal. Black Lady's power is approaching its culmination and now we are ready for our long-time desire to take revenge on the Earth."

For one brief moment, the prince realized Wiseman had no reason to want revenge, but it faded as he gazed at the crystal orb in the magician's hands. "Our desire…" His jaw tightened as the thought returned. "Wiseman, I will not be fooled by such talk. Answer me! Why did you ignore my orders and kill Saphir?"

Wiseman's response was condescending. "Prince, the death of your younger brother Saphir is a trifling thing before the greater good."

"Is that your true nature?" Diamond snapped, one hand fisting at his side.

"Prince, have you forgotten? The reason we the Black Moon Clan of Dark Moon came to cold Nemesis?" A skull flickered inside the hood. "Your long-time dream to take revenge against the Earth is coming to fruition. Will you obsess over a small sacrifice and let this opportunity slip by?"

"It is true taking our revenge against the Earth and emigrating has been our clan's desire. Continue with the operation for now. But do not forget, Wiseman. This does not mean I have forgiven you. When I have my revenge against the Earth, I will conduct a thorough investigation into this matter." He began to walk away. "Be ready."

"As it pleases you," Wiseman replied, continuing when Diamond was gone. "Of course, prince, that is only if you still have your life then." He laughed, not knowing he'd been heard. Not by the prince of Nemesis, but by the prince of Earth.

88888888

They clustered at the base of the Black Crystal, observing. "We have to do something or it'll devour the entire city," Makoto said in a quiet voice. "People will die."

"They already have," Ami said grimly. "When it appeared, more than a hundred people were in the nearby buildings. They had no time to get away."

"Do we know they're dead?" Rei asked.

She shook her head. "No, but even if they survived they're trapped in the crystal. I don't know how long a human could stand it."

Usagi looked up at it. "Probably not long."

"I'm worried about Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Luna commented. "We haven't heard anything since he and Kunzite left."

The blonde nodded. "It's been three days. If they're alive, they should at least have tried to contact us."

"It's our turn," Minako stated. "We need to find them, and Chibiusa-chan."

"She'll be in the center of it," Rei observed.

"Diamond is probably here too," Makoto commented. "Usagi-chan, this is dangerous for you."

She forced herself to laugh. "Dangerous? I faced Beryl alone and I managed to pull through. He won't try to kill me, so it's nowhere near as dangerous."

The others knew she was trying to stay positive, so they didn't comment.

"There's a barrier around the crystal," Rei said. "It will hurt if you touch it."

"Would Kunzite have had a hard time getting through?" Minako asked.

Usagi smiled for her friend. "No, I don't think so. His teleportation is stronger than ours, even together."

"Then why aren't they back?"

No one had an answer to that.

"Let's go," Usagi decided finally. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Wait!" Ami interrupted. "First, I want to say that I would've liked to be able to spend time with everyone again. You know… just in case."

Minako nodded, understanding. They'd made no 'just-in-case' comments last time and everyone had died. "We'll still be able to spend time together."

"When this is over, let's go to Crown and go all out," Makoto suggested. "Nothing cheap. It should be an all-you-can-eat!"

Rei smiled. "Just like old times."

They all knew their time had been consumed by Senshi business. That was who they were, and the girls they'd been were vanishing.

"I'm in," Usagi laughed. "I'll eat it all!"

"You'll gain weight," Minako teased.

"You're mean," she answered, sticking out her tongue. Everyone laughed before they focused. 'Just-in-case' besides, there was no time. The Senshi had to act before it got any worse. "Let's go," Usagi said. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

The other girls did the same, and the Senshi faced the Black Crystal together. "Lend me your power!" Sailor Moon called. They began to glow. "SAILOR TELEPORT!"

88888888

"It seems to be some sort of maze," Mars observed as they stood in a small nook of the omnipresent black crystal.

"We should check it out," Sailor Moon said. "Let's go this way."

"Be careful!" Mercury warned.

It was too late. She wasn't surprised when the ground swallowed her, though she still screamed as she slid down the chute. The others called after her as the opening sealed. She landed in an empty chamber somewhere under the maze, expecting Diamond to appear. She'd known long before entering the structure that she'd have to face him.

As expected, she heard his voice echo through the room. "I see you have returned, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon looked for him, but once she saw him he teleported above and behind her, then again in front of her. Grasping her arms, the dark moon on his forehead became a vertical amber eye that seemed to stare into her soul. It took a moment to recognize it as a hypnosis tool, but Sailor Moon clamped her eyes shut and turned her head.

"Look into my eye," he commanded.

Forcing herself to not obey, she asked a question. "Why didn't you do this before?"

"I wanted you to stay with your free will intact. Now that I know you will not do so, I have no other recourse."

"You trapped me!"

Diamond shook her hard enough to make her eyes open. "Sailor Moon, look into my eye." She fought, but he was strong while the Black Crystal weakened her. Her mind went blank, only his voice ringing clear. "Say you are mine," the prince ordered. "Your love, your allegiance, your life- say these things are all mine."

Love? An image of Mamoru slipped through her brain and she gasped. For the brief instant that his control wavered, desperate words poured from her lips.

"Saphir is alive."

Diamond froze. "What did you say?"

Shock lessened the impact of his magic and Sailor Moon regained control. "Saphir is alive. Wiseman didn't kill him."

"Impossible."

"He lived," she insisted. "You saw an illusion I created to protect him. I had to make sure Wiseman didn't know. He's here, in Tokyo."

"You are lying," he frowned as the third eye closed. "Why would you claim such a thing? Do you think I have not suffered enough over the loss of my brother?"

"I can prove it," Sailor Moon said quietly. "You promised Saphir flowers. That's why you're trying to move your clan to Earth. You wanted to show him flowers."

He released her and stepped back. "You could not know that."

"Saphir loves you. He's no traitor. Why won't you believe me?" she asked.

Diamond closed his eyes. He _did_ believe her. Despite everything- the horrible life he'd known on Nemesis, the trust he never felt before- he believed what she was saying. When she insisted so passionately Saphir was alive and hadn't betrayed him, he knew she was telling the truth.

"Do not be swayed by the words of the enemy."

The prince turned. "Wiseman!"

"Prince, the time has come to complete your mission. You will be able to lead our clan to the beautiful Earth for a better life."

"Don't listen to him!" Sailor Moon said, trying to reach him through his conflicting emotions. "He's controlling you! He's using the Jakokuzuishou to cloud your mind!"

"You have been a problem to us for too long," the old magician decided. "I will begin by destroying you!"

That sentence broke Diamond's confusion. Wiseman meant to destroy his beautiful girl, the one thing that brought light to his lonely existence. He'd been used. Wiseman's control shattered as Diamond's power flared. The brightness of him drew their attention.

The third eye on his forehead glowed. "You are the traitor here, Wiseman. You do not seek to aid us or you would not threaten the one who might be able to save our clan."

"If you will be fooled by a mere girl, you are of no further use to me. Black Lady is mine, and her power is increasing. Soon we will be able to open the Black Gate and send the Earth into darkness."

Diamond glared. "So you show your true colors at last."

"Die!"

An energy bolt, identical to the one intended to kill Saphir, flew from Wiseman's outstretched hands. Diamond threw his arms in front of his face as his own power lashed out, absorbing the attack's impact. Wiseman teleported before he could strike back, but Diamond followed. Their magic collided midair. The prince looked for an advantageous position, but the magician mirrored him. Again and again, they moved only to reach a standstill. After several fruitless moments, Wiseman vanished but didn't reappear. Diamond paused in confusion, and everything seemed to slow to a stop.

_Do you love her?_

Of course, he thought. She is the light when all I have known is darkness.

_Would you die to save her?_

Would he what? Diamond pivoted as Wiseman revealed himself, firing at her back. There was no time to warn her or to get her out of the way. He teleported between them.

The attack stabbed deeply, blades of dark energy tearing into his abdomen as blood spread across his jacket. Somehow, miraculously, there was a thread of life left in him. He had fallen against Sailor Moon when he'd been hit, but he pushed himself up.

"Do not underestimate me," Diamond hissed as he got to his feet.

Wiseman was startled in that pivotal moment- that his attack hadn't hit the Moon Senshi, that it hadn't killed the white prince. Diamond turned it to his advantage. His power blazed, not with darkness, but with the light that was his heritage. The beam tore through the evil energy surrounding the Jakokuzuishou's master and decimated his ancient body. The Wiseman screamed as his decrepit form shattered. His cloak and orb fell to the ground. Diamond crumpled as the last of his strength fled.

Sailor Moon hurried over and lifted him so he could rest against her. "Hold on!" she ordered, looking over the injury. "You have to hold on. You'll be okay."

"Why are you crying?" he asked, managing to brush one hand against her cheek. Tears sparkled on her lashes. "You have no reason to weep. You must hate me so."

"I don't hate you," she said, shaking her head. "I never did. Don't die. Please… I can't bear it if anyone else dies because I was too weak…"

"You are so strong," Diamond whispered. "I only wanted to move to Earth with my clan, to have a happy life. I never wanted this. I did not want you to be hurt."

"You stopped him," Sailor Moon murmured. "You saved me, and you stopped him. You should be so proud. I just need you to be strong long enough for us to help. Tuxedo Kamen-sama…" Her voice trailed off. "Mercury can heal you. You'll be all right."

He pressed something into her hand. "Take this. My clan will follow you if you have it. Tell them to stop fighting… Just let them return to Earth."

She looked at the item- a silver signet ring with the inverted moon, a diamond set in the center of its curve. She laughed through her tears and a second ring fell into her palm, all but identical to the first. "Your brother gave me his. What would I do with both?"

Diamond's finger traced the blue gem. "He really lives? Give my ring to him, Sailor Moon. He will lead the clan now, far better than I ever could."

"He doesn't want that. He wants you."

He sighed. "I wish I could have given him his dream. When you see him, tell him how sorry I am for not giving him the flowers I promised."

"You can tell him," she said encouragingly. "Once I free Chibiusa from Wiseman, I'll take you to him."

"I really… did love you… Sailor Moon." His eyes slid shut.

Her scream echoed through the entire crystal structure. "No! Don't die! Selene, please, let me save him!" When her broach fell into her hands as well, a second cry tore free of her throat. "NO!"

She carefully laid him back down. He was alive, but she felt him slipping. He had no time and there was nothing she could do. The heroine got to her feet and pressed the broach to the bow of her fuku. It settled into place as the Ginzuishou joined with it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't know why you love me, but maybe if I'd been able to do the same… I could've saved you. If I could've loved you the way you deserve, maybe you'd survive. I'll do what I can for your clan, and I'll tell your brother in the end you fought for what you believed in. And Esmeraude… I don't know. I swore I'd save you. She loves you, Diamond. I'll tell her… I'll tell her you're free. I'm so sorry."

Sailor Moon unfastened his cape and folded it into a pad, pressing it to his wound. It came away soaked in blood. She choked back another sob as she pulled a large sheet from her subspace pocket, binding the injury. She hoped it would give him time, maybe long enough for help to come. When she was satisfied she'd done what little she could, she knelt by his side once more. Her hand slipped into his hair as she kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. The heroine got up again and began to turn- only to be greeted with hands at her throat, choking her. "Wiseman," she gasped with her little remaining breath. "How?"

He was laughing, a skull showing in the hood of his cloak, and she understood. He was immortal. Without destroying the Jakokuzuishou, he would only come back… and Diamond had used the last of his strength in vain.

"I will kill you and cover the world in darkness in the name of the Death Phantom!" the magician cackled.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and tried to focus on prying his fingers loose. The only thought that flitted through her consciousness was a name. _Mamo-chan!_

She was released without warning. Staggering, she gasped for breath. Wiseman laughed. "What help is there from the weak prince?" he taunted. "Tuxedo Kamen has fallen under Black Lady's spell. He is with her forever!"

The Moon Senshi glared. "You're lying!"

His orb glowed. In it was an image of Tuxedo Kamen with Black Lady, the femme fatale draped sensually across his form. In the next they were kissing, and Sailor Moon wished she was still being strangled. The physical pain was easier to bear.

_Please believe in me, Sailor Moon!_

"Chibiusa…" she murmured. Logic rushed back and she recoiled. "Don't try to fool me! They would never betray me that way!"

Brainwashed or otherwise, she knew Mamoru would never choose another woman. He'd proven it under Beryl's control, and he wouldn't be swayed by their daughter. She almost laughed, realizing Wiseman thought they didn't know who she was.

"Why?" Wiseman demanded. "Why do you not believe it?"

"You can fool my eyes, but not my heart! Diamond saw through you in the end and I know what you did. I won't be tricked like he was!"

"Then you will die! That foolish man is not here to save you now!"

Sailor Moon should've reacted. She had the power to ward off the sort of attack he was firing at her, but seeing what had happened to Diamond left her numb. The idea of using the Ginzuishou had barely formed when the dark energy flew at her. A perfect red rose arced through the room and cut it off. Tuxedo Kamen dropped into view nearby, a second flower appearing in his hand as he faced their foe.

"Those who would fool innocent girls with dark illusions will not be forgiven!" he barked. She could see anger sparkling in his blue eyes. "I'll be your opponent, Wiseman."

"Don't forget us!"

The Senshi raced in, clustering around their leader. Kunzite appeared at Venus' back, their fingers twining for a brief moment before he turned his attention to the enemy.

Wiseman chuckled. "It does not matter now. Black Lady reached the culmination of her power and will open the Black Gate. Destruction is already upon you."

He vanished, leaving them in stunned silence. Finally, Sailor Moon gestured at Diamond. Tuxedo Kamen peeled back the bloody bandages. He winced and closed his eyes. "This isn't something I can heal," he said quietly. "Not in time. Not when there's something more important to do. I'm sorry."

"Mercury?" she rasped.

The blue haired Senshi shook her head. "My healing is too new. If Tuxedo Kamen-sama can't help, there's nothing I can do."

"How long does he have?" Jupiter asked.

"Not long," the hero replied. "Minutes at best. I'm surprised he isn't already gone."

"Can we stop Black Lady fast enough for him to have a chance?" Sailor Moon begged. "There has to be something. He saved my life. He wanted to protect me."

"Usako," Tuxedo Kamen said, "Wiseman always intended to kill him. He only chose the time and place."

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama and I heard Wiseman after we arrived," Kunzite contributed. "Prince Diamond accused Wiseman of being a traitor for defying his order and killing Prince Saphir. After Prince Diamond left, Wiseman indicated his intent to see the prince dead before he would be able to investigate the matter."

She clutched her mate's arm. "There has to be something. _Anything_."

"It might be kinder to let go," Mars said. "He must be in pain, and he's accepted it. His spirit will rest peacefully."

"No," Sailor Moon denied. "No, he can't- What will we do if he's gone? Saphir and Esmeraude need him. The clan needs him."

Tuxedo Kamen framed her face, forcing her to meet his gaze. "There's nothing Mercury and I can do. I'm sorry."

"No. Mamo-chan, there has to be something." She was trembling. "I can't take it. I can't have another death on my conscience. He did it for me. People die for me. I- I-"

"Shh," he breathed. "Usako, listen to me. You can't think about it. We have to go after Chibiusa, remember? We need to protect her and stop Wiseman. Stay strong a little longer. Chibiusa needs you. She's hurting. You saved me; you can do it for her."

"Chibiusa. Where is she? I don't know how to help her."

"I know where the Black Gate is. She'll be there."

The Moon Senshi finally pulled herself together. "Okay. Okay. Let's go. I… I'll try to help Chibiusa." They sped from the chamber, but she spared a last lingering look for Diamond's still form.

88888888

_Are you giving up, prince?_

No, he thought, but there is nothing left. I am dying.

_You are close to the end, it is true, but that attack spared a single spark of your life. I am Death, prince, and I protected that spark, one you would have extinguished for her. Now you must choose._

Choose what? Diamond wondered. There is no one who can help me now. They have to defeat Wiseman, and I will be gone before they return.

_You must not yield so easily. Choose, prince. Life or death. Do you wish to rest eternally, or would you continue your task? There is still much you can accomplish._

I have passed the torch to her. She will do what must be done.

_The clan does not wish to follow she who exiled them. You realize that. _

They will see that she must have had a reason. Saphir will show them the truth.

_ Your clan has little love for Saphir. They see him as weak for his unwillingness to fight. He refused to stand, to bleed with them. They need you, prince. _

What must I do? he asked, resigned. I do not have the power to heal myself. These wounds are too deep.

_Just be strong. As long as you are willing to fight, I will not take you to your end._

You are Death. If you are here, I must already be gone.

_Not yet,_ the voice laughed. _I come when death is near. I ask you to choose because it is my duty. You chose to save her. I chose to spare you if you were willing. I will hold you until they can heal you. Rest, prince, but cling to that spark. If you allow it to go out, there will be nothing I can do._

I will, he promised. But tell me, what spark is this?

_Love._

88888888

They found the Black Gate. It was at the top of the spire, crackling with negative energy. A maelstrom formed overhead, and each pulse seemed to seize their hearts. And there was Black Lady. Hovering above the platform, she was alive with evil power. A sneer quirked her lips as she gazed down at her one-time friends and allies.

"The Black Gate is about to open," she stated. "Everything will end in the name of the Death Phantom. There is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Chibiusa, please!" Sailor Moon called. "Whatever happened, we can fix it! Give us a chance! Just tell me what happened."

"Why? So you can attack me again?" The woman shook her head. "You were supposed to love me but here all of you are, ready to team up on me."

Her face hardened. "So I won't fight." She ripped off her broach, shattering her henshin. "This is me, Chibiusa. You cried in my arms. You trusted me with the truth when you were alone and frightened. You were willing to stay with me when I was sick."

Black Lady hesitated. "I trusted you then, but you left me alone!"

"I did what it took to keep you safe. Besides, you were never alone. The girls were with you, and Tuxedo Kamen-sama and Kunzite. I'd never leave you alone."

"You did! You were trapped and wouldn't answer when I called you! I was sent to this time with no one but Luna-P to be my friend!"

Tuxedo Kamen followed his mate's lead, returning to his civilian form. "You must have been scared. We understand. We're here now."

The black mark on her forehead flickered. "Mama? Papa?"

"We're here, Chibiusa," Usagi repeated.

She jerked back. "No! You're trying to trick me!" Black energy crashed over them, Usagi and Mamoru surviving only because Kunzite threw up a shield moments before it hit. "You want to use me and then you'll leave again!"

"Listen to me!" Usagi shouted. "Chibiusa, we'd never use you! We don't want to leave you! I'm sorry you were hurt when I was gone, but sometimes we don't have a choice. Sometimes we have to leave people we love! It doesn't make us love you less!"

"We love you, Chibiusa!" the Senshi called together.

"We love you," Mamoru agreed. "We came together because of you, because you came and showed us what we hadn't seen. It was knowing about you that kept Usako strong enough to keep fighting. Your parents love you."

Black Lady covered her face. "You're lying! You'll leave me again!"

"Even if I'm not with you physically, you're always in my heart," her future mother said. "Even a thousand years from now, I know Neo Queen Serenity loves you."

A ghostly form appeared between the moon girls- the queen Usagi would someday become. "Oh, my precious Small Lady. What have they done to you, baby?"

"Mama?"

"I'm always with you. My poor girl, come back. Don't hurt your friends any more."

She shook her head. "I have no friends. No one loves me!"

The spirit of Neo Queen Serenity hovered just in front of Usagi, their features blending together. "We love you." And the queen vanished again.

"Mama… Mama, don't go!"

"Black Lady!"

"Wiseman!" Usagi hissed. "Stay away from her. Don't touch her!"

"Black Lady, are you forgetting? The cruelty of your parents? How alone you were? Unloved, abandoned, with no one in the world?" Wiseman's eyes glowed. "Will you let them hurt me again?"

"No, I won't be hurt again. I can't trust them."

The storm overhead fell around them, isolating Usagi and Mamoru with Black Lady and Wiseman. They weren't henshined and thus vulnerable. Usagi winced as the darkness dug into her, but she met her daughter's eyes.

"Get out of here!" she ordered. "This much power could kill you!"

Black Lady laughed. "I am opening the Black Gate. I expect to die! What about you? Why are you here?"

"We won't leave you," Mamoru answered. He held Usagi close, prepared to protect her regardless of the cost. "Not here. Not like this."

"You'll die."

"If you open the Black Gate, we will anyway. At least we're with you. You're more important than we are, Chibiusa. We'll always put your life before ours."

"…Papa?"

"I'm here, Chibiusa."

"…Mama?"

"Right here. Always."

"Mama!"

The column of darkness burst as Usagi and Mamoru drifted to the ground. Chibiusa was in her mother's arms, a little girl once more. The others cheered weakly in relief.

"She's all right," she whispered. "Mamo-chan, she's okay."

"You did it," he said with a smile.

Usagi froze. "Wiseman."

The magician reappeared. "Though I have lost Black Lady, the Black Gate has already been opened."

"What?" Mamoru demanded as he shifted back to Tuxedo Kamen.

"The energy from the Jakokuzuishou should arrive any moment. The time for destruction has arrived. The world will be ruined."

Chibiusa woke up and hid behind her parents. Usagi quickly transformed as the Senshi got to their feet, ready for battle.

"The destruction of Earth?" Mars said.

Wiseman laughed, raising his crystal globe over his head. "You will all die, along with the rest of this world!"

A bolt of energy crashed into the companions. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen sheltered their child as Kunzite protected Venus from the brunt of the attack.

Tuxedo Kamen winced as he felt the darkness seeping into the planet. "If we don't stop him, the planet won't be able to survive!"

"I won't let that happen!"

Silver light filled the area as Sailor Moon levered herself up. She was exhausted already- her emotions were drained from her confrontations with Diamond and Black Lady, and the Ginzuishou had used her energy to sustain a henshin without the Crystal Star. She was still healing too, trying to recover from everything that'd happened to her. Regardless, it was what she had to do. The attack broke.

"What?" Wiseman gaped.

"This beautiful planet, all my friends… They won't end up like Diamond." She lifted her burning gaze to him. "I'll stop you!"

"You're too weak! You can't use the Ginzuishou!" Mars shouted. Her other friends screamed her name, begging her not to do it.

"Usako…" Tuxedo Kamen whispered, awed by her strength and worried that she'd destroy herself to save them.

"The Ginzuishou's power is nothing!"

A second strike hit, hiding the Moon Senshi from view. It shattered moments later. Neo Queen Serenity hovered a few centimeters above the ground. The Ginzuishou pulsed in her hands. Her eyes opened and she lifted the gem high, power swirling. Wiseman did not idle. As the queen prepared her attack he readied his, the dark energy forming around his crystal- which she now knew to be the true controller of the Jakokuzuishou.

His power couldn't touch her through the Ginzuishou's light, but it was pushing her nonetheless. The strain dug in, her arms bending back as she strained to hold the gem in place. It was so much, _so_ much for a girl who'd suffered trauma after trauma.

"Now that the Black Gate has opened…" Wiseman drawled. He didn't finish the statement, but they understood. He was powerful, more so than they'd suspected. The Death Phantom had invested his servant with a great deal of strength.

Chibiusa stared, at once frightened and proud. It was her mother standing so bravely against Wiseman, but she was in danger. She couldn't win alone. "It's my fault!"

"Chibiusa," Tuxedo Kamen murmured as the little girl grasped his vest.

"Because of me, everyone… Usagi!" she cried. It was like a look back in time. A single tear fell and sparked, becoming incandescent silver. Then there was a crystal in her small hands, all but identical to the one in her mother's. "What's this? That time I took it… The Ginzuishou went into my body!"

"Chibiusa!"

She got to her feet. "Mamo-chan, I'll protect everyone with this Ginzuishou!"

"Chibiusa, if you use the Ginzuishou…" he trailed off, unwilling to consider the consequences. He was already afraid for Usagi without having to fear for their child too.

"Everyone put their lives on the line for me."

"You're wasting your time!" Wiseman shouted. His power was growing, and Neo Queen Serenity wavered under the strain.

In response, Chibiusa held her Ginzuishou over her head. Its energy flared. "Please, Ginzuishou, give me the power to protect everyone." Under its light, her school uniform faded and was replaced with a gown just like Princess Serenity's. Her crescent glowed.

"What? Two Ginzuishou?"

"Chibiusa!" Neo Queen Serenity cried.

"The power to protect!" the little princess finished, throwing her power against Wiseman with her mother's.

The Senshi added their magic to the mix, first in their colors, then a white wave. It joined the Lunar royalty. Tuxedo Kamen and Kunzite burned gold, adding their own.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" the royals cried together.

"I am the Death Phantom! I will not be defeated!"

"Evil power," the queen called.

"Be gone!" her daughter shouted.

"My Black Gate! I… will… not…"

The pure white of their combined energy rushed Wiseman before travelling through him to attack the Jakokuzuishou. It was eradicated, destroying every fragment of it. The threat of Nemesis was gone.


	13. When All Is Said And Done

They were floating. Just… floating. It was soft and warm.

"Do you think we're dead?" Sailor Moon wondered. There was no worry or sadness in her tone. "But if we saved everyone, it was worth it, right, Chibiusa?"

"Yeah!"

_You're not dead. Your wish to save each other brought about a miracle. _

"Mama!"

_ Now everyone is waiting. Go back. _

88888888

"Usako! Usako! Usako!"

She blinked, focusing on that oh so familiar face and realizing she was lying in familiar arms. "Mamo-chan."

"You're all right!"

"Everyone!" The Senshi let out laughs of relief as they watched. She was alive. For several frightening moments, they'd been afraid it was Beryl all over, that she'd died for the world. But there she was, miraculously unharmed. "Chibiusa!"

The girl had been lying in Rei's lap motionless, but Sailor Moon's voice was almost a cue. Her nose scrunched as she woke up. "Everyone…"

"I'm so glad. Chibiusa…" Sailor Moon cried.

Tuxedo Kamen focused. "The Black Crystal is diminishing. Those that were in it are in the park. The Earth is healing."

"In it? Oh Selene, Diamond. Is he all right? Is he alive?"

"I don't know."

"We should find out," Mercury suggested. "If he's alive, there might be something we can do for him. If he's dead…"

"Either way, we need to move. The police will be here soon," Jupiter contributed.

"Let's go," Sailor Moon urged.

"How do we get down?" Venus asked. The Black Crystal had dissolved so far that only the platform they were on remained. There'd be no exiting the way they came.

"Teleport," Mars said. "If you can, Usagi."

"I think," Kunzite said, "under current circumstances it is best for Sailor Moon to not further expend her energy. It is miraculous that using the Ginzuishou did not kill her, but it is unwise to tempt fate. I will carry everyone to the clearing if you will be patient."

"Do you have enough strength?" Venus worried.

His head turned to her in acknowledgement. "I will admit to weariness, but it was not I who fought this battle. My contribution was slight."

"Take Tuxedo Kamen-sama and Mercury-chan," the Moon Senshi ordered. "They can try to heal Diamond, right?"

Tuxedo Kamen frowned at his mate. "After all he's done…"

She faced him. "He loves me, Mamo-chan. That's what drove him to this. He loved me and never had a chance. I can't just let him die, not when it was my fault."

"Fine," he acquiesced with a sigh. "I don't know how much Mercury and I can do, but if he's still alive we'll try."

"Quickly," Mercury urged.

Kunzite grasped their shoulders and they vanished. Moments later he reappeared.

"Mars, Jupiter," he said. The Senshi hurried to him before they disappeared as well. He materialized once more. Venus helped Sailor Moon to her feet before taking his hand.

"Can Chibiusa come at the same time, or do you need to make another trip?" her future mother asked.

"She is small enough to come now. Hurry, please. This platform will not last long."

Sailor Moon lifted Chibiusa as Kunzite took her arm. Venus took his other. An instant later they were in the clearing. Chibiusa jumped from Sailor Moon's arms as the blonde looked for Diamond.

He was there, lying on the grass. His blood-drenched jacket had been tossed away, and the white shirt underneath was recognizable as such only near the collar. Tuxedo Kamen was kneeling at his side, hands glowing, as Mercury did the same. Blue and gold rushed over the wounds in his abdomen, but their expressions were not encouraging.

"We don't know how he's survived this long," Jupiter told her princess. "According to Mercury he should've died within moments of us leaving, but he's managed to hold on so far. It's almost like something is fighting to keep him alive."

"Has Mercury's computer found anything?" Venus asked.

"She says some thread of him survived and that there was something she didn't understand about it. It was written in a different language."

Sailor Moon frowned. "I'll look at it." She hurried to the others and Mercury passed it to her without question. She scanned the columns of neat characters, eyes widening with every word. "V-chan, get over here."

Venus studied it. "It's a love-thread. He's still alive because that last spark is love and the person he loves is alive too. Usagi…"

"Nurture it," she ordered.

"Are you sure? If I do anything he'll never stop loving you."

"Mina. I can't take it if someone else dies for me. Help him. Besides," she added with a sad smile, "he's loved me since the Silver Millennium. I don't think it'll stop."

The other golden Senshi stopped arguing. She blinked, and when her eyes reopened she was looking into magic. Her hands went to his heart, turning orange against his skin. The wounds knit, though slowly. Though the Jakokuzuishou was destroyed, darkness lingered. Sailor Moon frowned at the black earrings the prince wore. She snatched them away, wincing as they burned her hands. Dropping them on the ground, she stomped on them with her booted foot until they shattered.

"Purification progressing," Mercury reported. Her gaze darted for a moment to the Moon Senshi. "It looks like he'll pull through."

Kunzite was acting as a conduit, drawing power from the healing planet to pass to Tuxedo Kamen. Venus maintained the thread as others reformed. Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen continued to labor over the wounds, leaving the others to watch and wait.

"Will I be able to go home?" Chibiusa asked Sailor Moon.

"Soon. I promise."

88888888

It was moonrise when they finished. Diamond's wounds mended and his natural vigor returned quickly. He separated himself from the others, sitting at the edge of the clearing. Aside from the blood, it was hard to tell he'd been on the very edge of death.

Everyone de-henshined in the safety of the clearing's protective barriers. It didn't matter if he knew who they were. Usagi and Mamoru fussed over Chibiusa as Minako curled into Kunzite's arms. The other girls watched, filled with longing, but they were content to talk amongst themselves. Finally, Usagi joined Diamond.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

She frowned. "Talk to me. Please. Tell me what's on your mind."

His blue violet eyes drifted to her cerulean before he looked away. "I think not."

"Diamond, if you're angry over what I've done, say it. I won't be offended."

"Angry?" he repeated, mystified. "Why should I be angry?"

"I- Venus had to- There was no choice. She had to do it to save you."

The white prince shook his head. "I am not troubled by that. What she touched would not have died. I only wonder why you chose to do so. You would have an easier life had I not survived."

"That's not true." She sat on the grass next to him, leaning against the tree. "I've lost people. In the Silver Millennium my entire world was destroyed because I was weak. Against the Dark Kingdom in this time, the Shitennou died because I couldn't save them. My Senshi sacrificed themselves. I couldn't handle another death on my conscience."

"I would not have died by your hand."

"You were almost killed for me," Usagi said.

"It was my decision." He looked at her again. "Could you ever have loved me? If Endymion had not appeared, would you have been able to care for me?"

Another voice cut in before she answered. "Usako."

"Mamo-chan?" she asked, glancing at him. "What's wrong?"

He caressed her hair as she joined him. "Nothing. I just want to talk to him."

The petite teen frowned. "You're not going to fight, are you?"

"No, I just want to talk. Promise."

She nodded and rejoined the other girls. They were playing a game with Chibiusa, though Mina was still sitting in Kunzite's lap.

"There is little to discuss, Endymion," Diamond stated, not deigning to face the other prince. "It is already over."

"You hurt her."

"As have you on more than one occasion. You are in no position to judge me."

"I never tried to kill her."

"You did, actually. This time you almost succeeded."

Mamoru growled. "Because you sent those dreams. _You_ who hurt her so badly."

"Do not be a fool. I did not force you to listen. You chose to push her away. I never thought you would do so, though I was willing to accept the benefits."

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked. "If you'd succeeded in tying her to you, she would've died. She can't survive that sort of darkness."

"She would have adapted in time. Her daughter did."

"_Our_ daughter. Not yours."

"I know whose child she is," Diamond said, traces of anger threading through his otherwise flat tone.

"If you loved her like you say you do, you wouldn't have done that to her."

"You would not understand."

"Try," Mamoru ordered through gritted teeth.

His temper flared. "You _cannot_ understand. You have never been forced to love her as she loves another. You have not been unseen while she dotes on a different man. I will admit to my mistakes. I will say freely I should not have acted as I did. It does not change the pain of loving her and knowing she will never feel the same."

"That's enough," Usagi interrupted. "Chibiusa needs to sleep. We should go home."

Diamond inclined his head, anger vanishing beneath a cool exterior. "With your permission, I will take my brother and the Ayakashi sisters back to our time. I do not think it is wise for us to linger."

"I don't know if Saphir is strong enough to travel yet."

"I have the power to ascertain his well-being."

"Do you need to use Chibiusa's Time Key?" she asked.

"No, thank you. I can open the way to the Door. Whether Pluto will allow us to pass is a separate issue, though I think she will obey your wishes."

"Will you be all right?"

"I believe so," he said. "Thank you for what you have done for my clan and I. Might I request to be taken to my brother?"

"Nii-san!"

The prince quickly got to his feet. "Saphir!"

The younger man was leaning on Petz's shoulder, her sisters behind them. "You survived. I am so glad to see you."

Diamond hurried over, brushing strands of his brother's blue hair back, searching for injuries. "You are alive. Sailor Moon told me as much, but you are here. I apologize; I should have listened when you warned me about Wiseman. I am so sorry, Saphir."

Saphir shook his head. "He fooled everyone."

"I had Ami-chan call them once we were sure you'd be all right," Usagi told him with a tired smile. "I knew how much you'd want to see your little brother."

"Thank you," Diamond said.

"You should go. The clan is waiting." She held out their rings. "Esmeraude is too."

"Esmeraude?" the white prince repeated.

"She's in Crystal Palace."

He accepted his ring, shocked. "How? We saw her die."

The girl shook her head. "I pulled her back."

Saphir smiled. "You are a miracle to have rescued all of us."

Her face fell. "Not all. Rubeus… There was nothing I could do. I tried, but he was too far gone. Maybe if I'd been at full strength..."

"Rubeus chose his path before we met Wiseman," the younger prince consoled. "Do not take it to heart."

Usagi forced the dark thoughts away. "I know. You should go home. Rebuild your lives. I'm sure Neo Queen Serenity will let you return to Earth."

"All of us?" Koan asked.

"All of you," Rei agreed as everyone else joined them. The others nodded.

"You belong with Saphir," Usagi told Petz, "and your sisters belong with you. If he goes, you should too."

"I- I don't know what to say," the eldest sister stammered.

"Don't," Mamoru suggested. "Go. And be happy."

Diamond looked over the women. "I will not force you to return, nor will you be at risk of punishment for your actions. You are free to make your own decisions."

"Petz?" Saphir asked.

Her eyes closed for a moment before she looked up at him. "I'll go."

"If you go, we go too," Calaveras said. Their sisters nodded.

"So be it," the prince stated. He waved one hand. A portal appeared. "This path will lead us to the Time Door. After that we are at the mercy of its keeper. I cannot guarantee she will be merciful."

"Tell her it was my choice," Usagi said. "Pluto will understand."

One by one, the sisters stepped through. Saphir continued to lean against Petz as they walked into Time's domain. Diamond looked over the heroes. "I do not think we will meet again until you reach my time. May you live a long and happy life, Serenity. I cannot thank you enough for what you have given me." He turned to take his leave.

"Diamond! I never answered your question."

The white prince shook his head. "There is no need. It was wrong of me to ask."

"Yes." At his blank look, she pressed on. "To your question. It might've happened. I'm sorry you were hurt because it didn't."

A faint chuckle escaped him. "I- Good-bye, Serenity."

"Good-bye," she whispered. Tears fell, trailing down her cheeks. Mamoru brushed them away as the portal disappeared. "I'm sorry."

"Shh…" her mate soothed. "It's all right, Usako. He has a chance at a real life now. You shouldn't cry."

"His love won't die," Mina said. "It doesn't mean he'll only love you. He can make space in his heart for someone else."

"I could have loved him though," she said through her tears. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan, but… if there hadn't been you… I could've loved him…"

"I understand," he assured her.

Chibiusa ran to her parents and they encircled her. Her little hand brushed Usagi's moist cheeks. "Don't cry!"

She laughed even as the tears continued. "Don't mind me; I'm just confused. I'm happy and sad all at once. You're going to leave now too, aren't you?"

"Not yet," Mamoru interrupted. "You can stay a little longer, right, Chibiusa?" He wrapped his arms around his two favorite girls. "There's still one thing left."

88888888

It was a beautiful night. The full moon seemed to be right overhead, so close they could touch it. Elysian, though in many ways a ruin of its former self, remained glorious at the temple. The Senshi played with Chibiusa as Mamoru and Kunzite spoke to Helios. Usagi was sitting on the steps watching.

"Are you ready?" Mamoru asked her.

Everyone was dressed up. Kunzite and Mamoru had donned tuxedos while each girl wore a gown. Mina had chosen a swirling lacy concoction of gold. Rei wore siren's red, sleek and daring. Makoto opted for a green column saved from plainness by a spray of lighter leaves at the edge of the skirt. Ami's gown was the ocean, the silk seeming to change shades with the light. Chibiusa was dressed in pink flowers. Usagi wore white- not a wedding gown, but similar. It was the promise of a bride. Her spaghetti strap dress fell to her knees and was unornamented, her hair loose except for two clips on either side.

Helios stood in the center of the field and gestured for the couple to join him. The others stood in a ring. "This is not a true ceremony," the priest said. "There are no special words, no rituals. This is a renewal of a promise and a request for forgiveness, a mending of that which is broken. This place is blessed by the sacred spirits. The moonlight touches everything. The Earth is strong."

Mamoru faced his mate. "I could apologize for so many things. For not trusting you with the truth. For not seeing your pain. It killed me to see that, Usako- to see you suffer because of me. So yes, I'm sorry, sorrier than I could say. I don't know if it's enough or if I deserve your forgiveness, but I can't be without you."

"You weren't entirely to blame," Usagi answered. "I kept secrets when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. You have my forgiveness if you can accept my apology too."

"There's nothing to apologize for."

A single perfect beam of moonlight fell against them and in a swirl of power they were Serenity and Endymion.

"Your bond was first formed between your past selves, and it led your souls together again. In their guises it will be remade." Venus' power wasn't necessary. They could see the red cord linking the lovers, strong and healthy once again. Helios smiled. "Forged by love and tempered by hardship, yours is a tie that will not easily break. Go forth without fear, my friends, knowing it will not fail again."


End file.
